The 8 and 9 tails lives and friendship
by Lilchaos420
Summary: Hudan Tatshi and Uzumaki Naruto lives were decided when they were sealed with the 8 tailed Helll Dragon and the Kyuubi no Kitsu. Rated M for swears and some sexual content in much later chapters. NaruHina and TatTayu aka OCxTayu in later chaps.
1. Beginnings

**Disclaimer: Naruto and none of the Naruto characters are mine expect the characters I made which are the grass ream and their sensi and the clan of the main character which is Tatshi…..The eight tailed hell dragon bijuu.**

**Chapter 1: Beginnings.**

Nine years ago there was an attack on the hidden leaf as well as the hidden grass villages. The hidden grass was weak, but had strong shinobi as well as some strong clans. The hidden leaf also known as Konoha, was one of the great five shinobi villages. Konoha was most likely the strongest of the five. On this night, both villages were under attack by two different tailed demonic animals. The hidden grass was under attack by the eight tailed Hell Dragon, which his name couldn't be spoken in human tongue. While Konoha was under attack by the nine tailed fox, he was known as the Kyuubi no Kitsu. As both villages tried their best to hold off the demonic beasts, many died on this night only to be saved by two fearless people. One was the Yodaime Hokage, which sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsu inside a new born child, which was born just hours before the attack. At the same time a man, who was the head of the Hudan clan. He sealed the eight tailed Hell Dragon inside his child that was born three days before hand. After the sealing, they gave their lives to save their villages. They only had one request to both of their villages, to make these children as heroes.

**Skip to Nine years later in the hidden grass.**

A gennin by the name of Hudan Tatshi, was sharpening his two katana swords. When, he noticed two kunai and many shurinkin coming at him from a tree above him. He dodged them, by rolling backward away from them. _I guess another villager wants to die. _He thought as the weapons were thrown without much aim and power. His thoughts were correct as the person was a simple farmer. Tatshi just shook his head at the person. "You know, you'll never kill me……. Just another…… Stupid villager. To fill my bloodlust." He said as he let off a massive wave of killer intent. The villager was stuck with fear, as he just shook in place. Tatshi just looked at him and laughed with a sadistic smile.

"Y-you d-d-d-d-demon!" The villager screamed as Tatshi just let out some of the jade green eight tailed chalkra.

Tatshi was had a great sadistic grim on his face at the moment, as he looked at the villager. "I don't like to kill people who aren't ninja, but I'll make an exception this time." He said as he picked up a katana and ran toward the villager, in a spilt second the villager's head came off. "Man, that was annoying." He said to himself as he walked off to the Grouzukage's office.

**At the same time in Konoha.**

A kid by the name of Uzumaki Naruto was coming out off a class. He had just failed the gennin test for the first time, so he was a little sad. His only father figure next to the hokage was Iruka. So Iruka tried to cheer Naruto up by treating him to his favorite food…….raman.

"Naruto I know you will get to be a gennin soon." Iruka said as he and Naruto walked down the street.

"I know Iruka-sensi, but I really really wanted to get to be a gennin." He said with his head down looking at the ground.

"Yeah, just work on your ninjutsus and your taijutsu, and you'll pass next year." Iruka said as he patted Naruto on the back, as they walked into the raman stand.

**Back to the hidden grass village.**

Tatshi was now in the Grouzukage's office. He looked around for a brief half a minute before taking a seat in front of the Grouzukage. They both just looked at each other before Tatshi spoke up about what happened. "Grouzukage-sama, another villager tried to kill me……._again_." He said as he rubbed his eyes, due to the fact that he hasn't had any sleep for the past two days.

"Tatshi, you know I'm not officially a kage yet. Hmmmmm. I do see where you're going with this though……..if you do want to have a law that'll say anyone who tries to harm you, they will have no choice but to face you're wrath on the spot if you don't start the situation that is." The Grouzukage said as he readied a scroll to write the law. Tatshi just nodded and walked out of the office and toward his clan house compound. The Grouzukage wrote the law and handed it to a high ranking ninja, who went to spread the word about the law. _Mesho, what you did to your son may have saved the village and wanted to be seen as a hero, but they only see him as a demon. I wish they would see else wise before the boy snaps completely. _The Grouzukage thought as he went back to fill out paper.

Tatshi arrived back home at the Hudan clan compound to see his brother Hanishi, training with his sword in a special type of clan kenjutsu. Hanishi seen him and stopped training to talk to him for a while. "Yo bro, how was your training?"

"Good until I finished and was sharpening my katanas, then this stupid villager tried to kill me……._again._ Seriously why don't these people just leave me the hell alone? It's really annoying, I have to put up with this every couple of months or so. I think this is the eleventh or so time this has happened." Tatshi explained as he didn't mention the part about killing him, even though he knows his brother already knew.

"Man, did you go to the Grouzukage about it? You know he'll do something about it. Since, he was a close friend of our father and looked out for us until I was old enough to take over the clan." Hanishi said as he sat down and took a sip of tea, a member of the clan left for him as she saw him honing his skills.

"I know brother, that's why I went to see him afterward. He even made a law to show people that if they want a death wish……..not to piss me the hell off." He said as his brother gave him a stern look. Tatshi just gave a aw-you-know-I-don't-like-to-kill look.

"You have a sick mind sometimes you know that? Well anyways did you unlock the Hidsugon yet?" Hanishi said as he got up and shook his head at his younger brother.

"Nope……..and you try to have three people in your head then come talk to me." He said as he heard the eight tails laugh a bit in the back of his thoughts. He can remember the first time he heard the eight tails and felt his chalkra.

**Flashback**

_He was about to join the ninja academy to train and learn the basics. He was about three blocks away from the academy, when he was stopped by a group of drunks………it was unlucky for him that it was three days after his birthday and the day the eight tails attacked. "Hey, if it isn't our luck……it's the demon child." One man said slurring his words. "Lets get rid of the demon child right now." Another man said from the crowd._

_Tatshi was scared for his life. As the men walked toward him, making him back into a wall, he had never been so scared. He usually had either the Grouzukage or his older brother to help him, when people wanted to kill him on October tenth. Damn, his luck for his brother was out of town visiting a friend from Konoha, and the Grouzukage was busy giving out missions and having meetings. So, he was beaten almost to death by the group of men, then he heard a voice from inside of him………it felt evil, but also knew his pain._

"_**Hey, you want to live. Mon." **The voice said from his mind. It echoed so loud he could hear it for about thirty seconds._

"_Yes, I want to live……save me please I'm begging you!"_ He thought the voice heard this and laughed.

"_**Very well then, I will give you my chalkra and strength when ever you need it……..and do you know why you hear me?" **The voice said making Tatshi confused._

"_Okay, but why am I able to hear you?"_ Tatshi asked the voice making it laugh.

"_**You're really a dumbass, first you repeat what I just said. Then you just talk to me with that fucking emotional mask of yours. Well anyways my name is unable to say in your tongue……but your people called me the eight tailed Hell Dragon. I am one of the great nine bijuu of this world."** This defiantly made Tatshi confused because he never knew what a bijuu was, but he now knew why almost everyone called him a demon child or a demon spawn as he walked by._

"_Was I born like this?"_ That was all he could think about at the time.

"_**No you fucking dumbass, I was sealed inside of you……by a fucking human, I think it was someone by the name……Hudan Mesho."** This made Tatshi's eyes go wide in shock._

"_You m-m-mean my f-f-father s-sealed you in-inside of me?"_ He thought and saying it to the eight tails.

"_**Yeah shit for brains, that means you have the Hidsugon ability locked inside of you. Hmm. This may be useful, do you want me to unlock it for you?"** The eight tails said as he was hoping to unlock the ability and see how much he can improve it._

"_No, I want to earn it like a real Hudan clan member would. Hey, can you lend me what you call chalkra?"_ This time when he spoke he had confidence in his voice. Doing this, only made the eight tails laugh.

"_**Very well, I will lend you my chalkra and also lend you my intelligence."** After saying this, Tatshi felt his body fill up with a huge boost of strength. The group of men started to walk away from the bloodied beat up boy, that's when all hell broke out loose. Tatshi was now on his feet as a jade green bright aura surrounded him. All his wounds were healing at an unbelievable rate, and he started to float a foot in the air. This not only scared the group of men, but made them stand in place like they were bounded by fear._

"_Yo, shit heads……you wanted to see a demon child and now you got **ONE**!" He said making every man fall on their ass. He rushed toward the group and grabbed two men by the throat and snapped it. They fell to the ground lifeless, as the other men tried to get away they were only killed as screams were heard marking them as dead._

_Later, he made it to the academy and went to his first class shocked at what he just done. He killed a bunch of men at his age……he soon had a smile and a dark attitude toward people he didn't already knew._

**End of flash back.**

He soon snapped out of the memory when he brother said something, which he didn't hear and went to his room. His brother just shook his head and just went on training.

**A/N: **Yes this is the first chapter right now. I will have another in a couple of hours and please R&R.

"Someone saying something"

_Someone thinking something_

"**Tailed demon or Summon boss saying something"**

_**Tailed demon or Summon boss thinking something**_

**All stage screens will have a bold name and all flashbacks will be italicized. **


	2. Moving on

**Disclaimer: Naruto and none of the Naruto characters are mine expect the characters I made which are the grass ream and their sensi and the clan of the main character which is Tatshi…..The eight tailed hell dragon bijuu. Also the grass ninja names belong to me.**

**Chapter 2: Moving on.**

Chaos just walked into his room and threw his clothes on the chair. His room was plain just a bed, a closet, a chair, a desk, and a weapons closet. He liked it small almost non-existent, made him feel like he didn't need to clean it up if it had only a few things. _Man, I haven't been this tired in a while. _He thought to himself, as he laid face first on the bed slowly drifting to sleep until two people inside his head woke him up.

"**Hmm. Seems like my container is a lazy-ass. Mon."** The eight tails began to laugh, As he rolled around the cage in his mind.

"_Yeah, you lazy good for nothing piece of shit."_ This voice was him, but his dark desires……like money, sex, and booze. Even though Tatshi wasn't of age or close to it, he still manages to get into a bar in a Henge and drink his ass off when he wanted.

_Can't you guys see I'm tired from all the kenjutsu training? Now shut up and let me sleep! _ He thought making both voices silent as he fell into a deep sleep.

**The next day around noon.**

He woke up from the noise coming from above him. He looked up to see his much older teammate Odahara Moushi. He was thirteen years old and knew more taijutsu and weight training than all the gennin and most chunin in the village. Moushi wore a red muscle tight shirt with dark red jeans that seem to hang off his legs. He also wore black sandals and fingerless gloves. "Wake up, man we're going to be late for the chunin exams in Konoha." Moushi said as he shook Tatshi trying to wake him up.

"If you don't want a katana shoved in your gut by a nine year old, you'll stop shaking me at this moment." Tatshi said as he grabbed the older boy's hand. Tatshi was rubbing his eyes as he got up, letting go of the boy's hand and walked toward the clan bathing room. _That stupid brother of mine probably let him in to wake me up. Note to self: Kick brother's ass. _ He thought to himself showing his dark sadistic side in the morning.

As Moushi just watched Tatshi walk down the hall, he just shook his head ridding himself from the moment of killing intent directed toward him. "Man, what's up his ass." He said to himself continuing watching the strongest person next to the kage's of the great five shinobi villages. _It was probably a nightmare thanks to the eight tails. _ He thought to himself as he walked out the compound and waited for Tatshi. He remembered the first time he witness the great power of the eight tails with Tatshi fully in control.

**Flashback**

_It was a low C-rank mission where they had to deliver a message from the Grouzukage to the Hokage. The message wasn't that much important it only had a message stating that the hidden grass wanted to become allies with Konoha and needed some support to get some missions. He and his team that consist of Moushi, Tatshi, and their konichi team member, as well of their sensei left the grass and headed a one and a half day trip to Konoha. That night as they set up camp, they were attacked by rock shinobi that thought they were going after them. The rock shinobi team had three people all pretty much high chunin low jounin level and clearly they were out matched. Well their sensei could take care of him and tried to protect his team. As Moushi and their konichi comrade was about to be dealt a deathblow, the rock shinobi stopped as they felt an evil chalkra. They looked at Tatshi and saw him covered in dark jade aura. All the shinobi was stuck in place by the massive wave of blood lust. Not only was the blood lust from the eight tails a lot, but mixed with Tatshi's it was so overpowering that even the Grouzukage himself would be struck in fear. As the rock shinobi just stood there, Tatshi took this chance and used a jutsu that cut the rock shinobi into many pieces. Moushi stood in shock as he watched the horrific act to eliminate the rock shinobi. It turned out that the rock shinobi were on their way to Suna, but attacked Moushi and his team mates. Moushi was still shocked at the way Tatshi handled the situation afterwards. Tatshi just set up his sleeping bag then fell asleep like nothing had happened, just as emotionless as he always was. After that night Moushi just looked at Tatshi as a perfect shinobi who could kill like he just took a stroll in the park. He knew about the eight tails being sealed inside of him, because Tatshi told him. It still didn't take the fact that he could be so cold hearted. They soon finished the mission without any trouble after that._

**End of flashback**

Tatshi looked into the mirror to show a boy with jade green eyes, nappy hair and a face that couldn't give a hint of any emotion except annoyance. He stood about 4'8 with caramel skin and a well toned body. As he walked back toward his room, he noticed many older women around the age of twelve and thirteen eyeing him like a piece of meat. _God, these bitches could stop goggling over me and train or do what ever else they do without noticing me……I'll be glad to hurry up and go meet my team then leave for the next month or so._ He thought to himself, noticing the eight tails and his dark self laughing. He was cold to people as a mask to hide that he just wanted to live alone and in solitude, without anyone but the people he knew that didn't call him a demon to visit here and there. He also knew that his dark self and the eight tails got along nicely as he did most of the work as they only came out in certain situations. He knew his dark self would want to kill just to get some kicks, as well as the eight tails who just wanted him to get a mate. _Man, you two can sure make a kid go crazy. If I didn't put that lightly then you two can sure think some crazy shit. See you made me start to swear now. _ He thought making both voice laughed very hard not even holding their sides for air. He just shook his head and ignored it. As he walked into his room he noticed his teammate was gone. _Hmph. He must be waiting outside the compound. That was a good choice, because I can barely stand it here. _ He thought as his search through his clothes took only a minute. He picked out his blue trench coat with a fishnet shirt. Then he donned on his black pants that fit with no show that they were baggy, but they actually were. He then tied his headband with the grass symbol on it, so it covered his right eye. He did that so it would cover his dark side, in a sense. He then filled his trench coat with wire and explosive tags. He then went into his weapons closet that kept his katanas, which he put around his belt. He then threw the kunai holder in a pocket that could be easy to access by reaching in his trench coat. He then walked toward the door then put on his custom made sandals that were black with a blue outline and made out of material that would make chalkra easier to access the bottom of the sandal. "Okay I'm ready to go meat Kenana and sensei." Tatshi said as he walked out the door and past Moushi.

"What took ya?" Moushi asked as he was doing reps with weights he brought. Tatshi just looked at the teenager who had dark hair that was short and molded his face. Tatshi just ignored him after he looked at him for a second showing what little annoyance he could put up with.

Then out of nowhere he answered him after a deep sigh. "I needed a longer shower than expected." He said bluntly then went back staring forward. Not soon after they met with their female companion. She had long dark violet hair that screamed yeah look at me I'm special and that just pissed Tatshi off. He only put up with it because she just didn't goggle over him like other teenagers.

She saw her two teammates walking toward her and just nodded giving them a signal that she knew they were they. She then turned to Tatshi and said something that didn't seem out of the ordinary. "You in a good mood today sempi or just pissed off as usual?" She asked because she could work better if she knew that the certain jinchuuriki wasn't in the mood, that if pissed off enough would injure you without a second thought.

"Yeah yeah, I'll help you guys get to the finals. Then I'm going to forfeit." He said making both of their eyes open. Noticing this he felt he should explain why he wouldn't partake in the finals. "I'm forfeiting because, my brother doesn't want me to be a chunin before the age of twelve or thirteen." Then they just nodded and just kept to themselves. Tatshi knew their sensei would be arriving in about two minutes so he looked at his female teammate Atroshen Kenana. She was wearing her usual black coat with the jade green t-shirt underneath it. She also had on a black skirt that ended right below the knee cap. He also noticed that she was wearing a new pair of custom made sandals that were jade green with a violet line. He knew she would make chunin and his other teammate as well. He knew she was good in ninjutsu and genjutsu, but he was the strongest on the team hands down and they knew it. He did have a lot of training in kenjutsu, because of his clan but he also was good in elemental ninjutsus. He can remember when they first met and it was lees than formal.

**Flash back**

_After graduation, he went off to train when his team member's names have been called out. Man I can't believe I have to put up with some annoying people. I don't see why I get a sensi a just be a one man team. He thought to himself walking out of the class and toward his training ground. He was almost there when his new teammate stopped him by shouting his name._

"_You're part of the Hudan clan and you're a gennin at the age of eight wow, you must be strong." She said making him turn around. He just thought she was another fangirl of his strength, so he just continued to walk. She got pissed off as he just ignored her and turned his back to her. "Oh, you think you're all bad with that gennin rank you have well you're not strong enough to take me." She said as she threw many weapons at him. He just shrugged, just into the air at the last second to dodge her attack._

"_You're annoying……unless you want to get the shit kicked out of you, I suggest to leave me alone." He said as he started to walk off again, which pissed her off even more. She then jumped in-front of him while going through hand signs for the **Ninpu: Grass Tangle no Jutsu.** She landed as she finished the hand signs and started the jutsu. The grass in the area started to grow and rush toward Tatshi, then at a blink of an eye he was behind her with a blade to her throat._

_I'm possible no gennin is that fast, wow he really must be amazing. She thought as she was amazed by his speed. That's when she spoke up, "Um. How are you this strong?" He just lowered his blade sheathed it and turned his back, as he began to walk off._

"_I'll help you train more often when I unlock my bloodline." He said as he disappeared from sight, leaving her there to be even more amazed that he didn't unlock it yet._

**End of flash back**

Just as Tatshi looked up into the sky, he sense the presence of their sensei as he transported there by a huge block of grass growing then the blades of it fall to the ground. Tatshi looked at their sensi Mokaten Hashi; he was a highly respected jounin in the village. His short sliver hair covered his right side of his face, but his navy vest over his dark green attire could tell that he was a high rank shinobi of the grass. "Ey, you guys ready to go to Konoha?" He said as he walked to the gate.

**At the same time in Konoha**

A blonde was getting up from bed; he ate his breakfast which was Raman his favorite. He then put on his orange attire and his green goggle headband, and then walked off to the academy. He had on his energetic mask on to fool people of his sadness and despair. He knew what every one was saying about him, demon child or watch out there's the demon underneath breathes, so he couldn't hear what they were saying, but he always did. He couldn't take it so he ran fast to the academy so he would make it early, but think about life in a room he found that rarely anyone goes into. He would always sit there and think to go to class or skip it. He usually went because he didn't want to upset Iruka-sensei. That's when he heard of the upcoming chunin exam and decided that he would start looking to see if any of the foreign village shinobi would be here tomorrow. He then noticed he was twenty minutes late for class then decided to go. As he walked into the class room he didn't pay attention to what Iruka was yelling at him and took a seat in the back. He didn't notice the girl in the same row but across the room staring at him. Her name Hyuuga Hinata and she didn't pay attention to the class and just kept staring at the boy who took a nap not soon after he entered the class. After he woke up from his nap he left the academy and went off to train by practicing throwing weapons to improve his accuracy. Since, anyone would teach him he only knew the basics of the academy jutsus and he would sneak around and create a jutsu to make any man have a nosebleed. He still didn't know that the little Hyuuga was still watching him from afar. When he trained every now and again his mask would break and he would go into a deep despair and just go home and sleep the rest of the day like today. He broke into a very deep despair and just went home from traveling from rooftop to rooftop and got home rather quickly. After seeing this, Hinata got worried and went home herself.

**A/N: **Hope you like it making the next chapter again today. R&R!


	3. New Friends

**Disclaimer: Naruto and none of the Naruto characters are mine expect the characters I made which are the grass ream and their sensei and the clan of the main character which is Tatshi…..The eight tailed hell dragon bijuu. Also the grass ninja names belong to me.**

**Chapter 3: New Friends. **

**At the East Gate of Konoha**

Moushi, Kenana, Tatshi, and their sensei approached the east gate to Konoha. Moushi was still lifting weights, while Kenana was looking at a scroll on how to improve chalkra control. Tatshi looked like he wasn't awake even though he wasn't really; he was inside his thoughts talking to two people. Their sensei was just looking ahead at the gate that would let them in Konoha. _So eight tails, have anything to teach me tonight before the exam? _ Tatshi thought as he awaited the answer.

"**Depends, on what you want to learn?"** The eight tails said as he looked from the regular Tatshi to the dark Tatshi.

_Better let me out to play during the field exam. _ The dark Tatshi said, while leaning up against the cage.

He snaps back to consciousness, as they come into Konoha and see a hotel. "You guys find a hotel; I'll be looking for a training ground." He said walking off as their sensei just shook his head.

"Kenana look for him after we find our hotel." Hashi said as he just looked up. He looked back at the disappearing Tatshi. He then sighed, _How can he be so distant? _ Hashi thought to himself as he looked for a decent hotel.

"Do I have to all he is going to do is train until he drops for the next few days, then rest all day before the test. You know as well as I do when he trains no one can stop him." Kenana said as she continued reading the scroll. "As a matter of fact I think I'll go train on my chalkra control with Tatshi." She said as she saw the look from her sensei. The she walked off toward Tatshi as Moushi and their sensei walked in the nearby hotel.

**At training ground 27**

"**Okay since your element you're more tired to is lightning; I'll teach you to send a lightning dragon through your katana." **The eight tails said as he remembered the jutsu. **"The hand signs are: Boar, Tiger, Ram, and Dragon."** The eights said as he went back into the cage to think of more lightning based jutsus.

_If you ask me, you should concentrate on focusing on your second element which is my favorite. Wind is much better than lightning if you ask me that is. _The dark Tatshi said as he was fooling around with a imaginary wind inside his mind.

_Well no one was asking you. You do have a point though I should work on my second element more since lightning would be much easier to master. _ He thought as he ran though the handsigns for the lightning jutsu. He grabbed his katana and pointed it toward a tree. Then a two foot tall and about five feet long dragon purely made of lightning shot out of the blade and hit the tree tearing it down and continued to rip through trees for a minute before he cancel the jutsu. "Hmm. More damage than I thought it would do." He said to himself until he noticed Kenana was there hanging from a tree.

"Wow, what's the name of that jutsu?" She said still hanging upside down from the tree. "I bet it's really killer jutsu, if it hit a vital spot." Still looking at him, while she was upside down she shook her head.

He just looked at her thinking of a name for the new jutsu. "Hmm. I think I'll call it **Ninpu: Sky Dragon's Lightning Bite.** That's a good name right?" He said with his hand on his chain. Then he went back to thinking weather or not to concentrate on wind jutsus until the exam begins.

"**Hmm. I'll give one more lightning jutsu and two wind jutsus, concentrate on the wind more since it's your weaker element." **The eight tails said as he went back to creating new jutsus.

_See, I know some things about jutsus. _ The dark Tatshi said, as he started to look at the eight tails to ask him a question. _Could you think of a jutsu to make us fly or look like we're flying? _

"**I'll see what I can think of, but we might need a couple of years to improve our ability to use wind."** The eight tails said answering the dark Tatshi's question.

"Tatshi." Kenana said making him look at her. "I'm heading back……you coming?" She said as he just shook his head no.

"I need to train more. Tell sensei I'll be back at the hotel when I need to sleep. I have money so don't worry, I'll just eat at a food stand or something." He said as she nodded and walked back toward the hotel. That whole night he trained until he collapsed from chalkra exhaustion.

**The following morning at Naruto's apartment**

The sun beamed through his window onto Uzumaki Naruto's face. He opened his eyes and got ready for the day, to see the people who came to be in the chunin exams. He headed toward training ground 27. When he arrived he saw a kid his age on the ground passed out. "Oi kid, you okay?" He asked shaking the kid.

Tatshi was waking up from the shaking of a strange kid. He opened his eyes to see the kid with blond hair. "Yeah yeah yeah, I'm okay just used a bit too much chalkra training that's all. Hey who are you anyways?" He saw that the kid had whisker marks on his cheeks and a smile that seemed to be like a fox smiling.

Naruto just gave his signature foxy grim to the kid in-front of him before he introduced himself. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you…?" He was cut off by the kid in0front of him.

"Hudan Tatshi, from the hidden grass." Tatshi said as he got up to continue. "I'm here for the chunin exam……but I'm only here to make my older teammates get chunin……because my older brother asked me not to become a chunin until I'm twelve." He said as he brushed himself off.

"I doubt you could make chunin anyways, you don't look like you could take older gennin." Naruto said, as he looked at Tatshi.

"Hmm. Lots of people say that before I make them kiss my feet, while they're knocked out." Tatshi said while laughing, scaring Naruto a bit. "What's with the orange get up? That's not very ninja like." Tatshi said looking at the orange jumpsuit.

"Well I'm an orphan, so I had to search through garbage for my clothes then wash them." He said with his head low.

"Come on, after I get something to eat I'll get you some new better clothes." Tatshi said surprising not only himself but Naruto and the two voices inside of him. _I think this kid is different from other people I seen in this village. _ He thought making both the dark side of himself and the eight tails thinking.

"Okay, but I don't have that much money." Naruto said as Tatshi pulled out his money which had over two million ryo. "Wow, that's a lot of money for someone like you to have." Naruto said which Tatshi just shrugged off.

"It's just my money I earned from doing a lot of C, B, and a couple A-rank missions. This is a small portion of how much money I really have stored away." He said walking into the village for a place to eat.

"Wow, but I thought gennins only do D and C-ranked missions." Naruto said making Tatshi stopped and turn around.

"Well I'm a special gennin…….I'm powerful enough to be a jounin." He said as he turned around and continued to walk to find a place to eat.

"How come? It doesn't make sense." Naruto said as he was getting a bit on Tatshi's nerves.

"Well I'll tell you later after we get you some new clothes." Tatshi said as he walked into a restaurant with Naruto soon following.

They sat down as a waiter came to the table. "Um. Excuse me sir we will have you to leave." The waiter said as he looked from Tatshi to Naruto.

"May I ask why, if you don't mind me asking?" Tatshi said as he gave the waiter a death glare.

"Your company here is a demon that's why!" The waiter yelled and tried to force them to leave.

"Is that so….." He looked at Naruto and gave a sadistic grim on his face. "Well you haven't seen a demon!" He yelled attracted the attention of the whole restaurant as he let out a huge aura of blood lust. He then reached down toward his katana. "Now serve us before I destroy this restaurant and tell your Hokage that you broke his law……I may be a outsider, but I know your laws well and you treat us with respect!" He yelled as the waiter bowed, soon two ANBU came and asked the two boys to follow them to the Hokage's tower.

**At the Hokage's Office**

The two boys followed the two ANBU to the Hokage's office. Tatshi sighed before he spoke to Naruto. "I should have never acted like that." He sighed again before they entered the office.

"Hudan Tatshi how is that soon to be Grouzukage of yours?" The third Hokage said as he put down the paper work in front of him. He then looked at the two boys as they sat down.

"He's good as usual……and sorry how I let a little eight tailed chalkra out." Tatshi said making Naruto confused.

"I understand why you did it…..and I see you met Uzumaki Naruto here." The third said as he lit his tobacco pipe.

"Yeah, and I figured out he doesn't know……doesn't he?" Tatshi said making Naruto curious of what Tatshi was talking about. The third just sighed and nodded at the remark. "I'm surprised he hasn't met his companion yet…….I could show him and convince his companion to help him, since the eight and nine tails were friends." Tatshi said as he looked at Naruto then back to the third.

"Hmm. It would be better for the boy to see why the villagers hate him……when they should be treating him like a hero." The third said taking a puff from his pipe.

"Okay, I'll do it right here then……Naruto you'll find out what we've been talking about now." Tatshi said going through hand seals.

"Okay, but what's with the hand se-" He didn't get to finish because Tatshi tapped his head and they both fell unconscious in their chairs.

**Inside of Naruto's conscious**

Naruto and Tatshi were walking toward a cage that seemed to be in sewer. "Man, think of something more positive…..I know you wear an emotional mask but for Kami's sake at least don't make your conscious a sewer. This is depressing; wow at least my conscious is a street." Tatshi said making Naruto confused, by the look on his face Tatshi just sighed. "We're inside your conscious and you can make it look what you want to look like." Tatshi said as Naruto had an oh face. "Think of a field or something." Tatshi said as Naruto was thinking of a field, and then they appeared in a field with a cage in the middle of it.

"Okay, what's with the cage?" Naruto asked Tatshi, but got no answer instead Tatshi walked toward the cage.

"Yo, Kyuubi no Kitsu wake the hell up!" Tatshi yelled into the cage. Then they both heard a growl.

"**Who dares to wake the Bijuu lord from his sleep?"** The Kyuubi said as he came to the cage facing the two boys. **"Hmmp. Humans worthless petty humans."** The Kyuubi said as he turned around.

"I guess you don't know your prison and the prison of the eight tails." Tatshi said as he stated to do hand seals. He then walked back about ten feet then slammed his hands on the ground. A hundred foot tall cage, like that of the Kyuubi's rose from the ground. Then Tatshi spilt into two of the same person. "Ahh. I hate having to tear into two like that." The regular Tatshi said rubbing his head.

"Ha-ha. That must hurt like a bitch." The dark Tatshi said laughing and pointing at the other Tatshi.

"**Finally, I get to see my friend Kyuubi again."** The eight tailed Hell Dragon said then noticing the shock on Naruto's face. **"Don't worry Tatshi is special me or not…….He was born with the gift to unlock the final stage of his blood line."** The eight tails said still noticing the shock on Naruto's face, and then just shook his head.

"He has a blood line?" Naruto asked the eight tails then looked at the two Tatshi figures.

"**Yeah……he hasn't unlocked it yet, but he will soon I have a feeling……and he can see it the future for like a couple of minutes when he first unlocks it."** While the eight tails was saying this both the Tatshi figures nodded. **"You see only someone in the Hudan clan born with a multi personality he or she can unlock the strongest Hudan stage of the blood line…….which is a type of genjutsu that can bring out the deep fears or past thoughts of the person he or she used it on."** The eight tails said as he looked at Naruto then the regular Tatshi.

"Wow, sounds cool…..i wish I had a blood line." Naruto said as he looked from the eight tails to the Kyuubi.

"**You do…..kit your blood line is only in effect when you are in a great deal of rage. You're strength grows ten fold, but since I'm a beast that like rage I can take control of your body when you're in that much rage…..so it's kind of a bad blood line for you."** The Kyuubi said as Naruto just had a damn that sucks look on his face.

"Well I think that you two can talk later because I'm still hungry here…..so let's go get something to eat. Oh yeah Kyuubi you know if Naruto dies you die so it would be wise to lend him your chalkra time to time." Tatshi said as everyone just nodded and canceled the jutsu.

**Back at the Hokage's office**

The two boys woke up; Tatshi had a major headache while Naruto felt better than ever. "Argh. I hate that stupid pain when I combine back into my mind still apart." Tatshi said rubbing his head while the third Hokage had his brow raised. "I swear it's so annoying having a multi personality." Just then the Hokage's sweat dropped.

"At least you got that cool blood line…..I have one but it's a total waste." Naruto said making the Hokage's sweat drop more.

"Well let's go get something to eat and I'll get you some new clothes. I don't know a ninja with a orange get up." Tatshi said bowing to the Hokage then leaving with Naruto doing the same.

**At a Raman stand**

"Okay, order any thing since these people actually let you eat here. It's on me." Tatshi said with a faint smile.

"I'll have the special and keep them coming until I say stop." As Naruto said, that Tatshi's sweat dropped from the boy's hunger.

"I'll have chicken and egg Raman bowl and keep it coming too." Tatshi said as he heard his belly growl.

"Thanks Tatshi……..I think you're my only friend." Naruto said with his head down.

"No problem Naruto, my village is the same way with me……but I defend myself when they try to kill me." Tatshi said as he patted Naruto on the back. "Good our Raman is here." They both said the formal Japanese word omidakimasu then ate their Raman bowl after bowl until there were at least twenty bowls stacked up for each of them. "I think I have to work off this later." Tatshi said laughing and rubbed his mid-section.

Tatshi paid for their meal then they walked over to the tailor store. The manager tried to make them leave, but some convincing from Tatshi and one of his katana blades they were able to shop. "Thanks again man." Naruto said as he began to look for some clothes.

"No problem…….don't pick out anything orange or any other light colors. What are your favorite colors?" Tatshi asked Naruto who stopped and began to think.

"I like black, red, and gray." Naruto said as he went over to look for some clothes.

"Perfect ninja colors……..dark red, black, and gray to wear for a t-shirt." Tatshi said as he grabbed a baggy dark red jacket with a black Konoha symbol on the back. Then he pulled a pair of black jeans with a red strip going down the sides of the jeans. The Tatshi convinced the tailor to make some custom made sandals with a red outline. Then he got a red and gray t-shirt with Naruto's spiral on the front of it. "Here try these on." Tatshi said as he threw Naruto the clothes.

Naruto changed into the new clothes and thought he looked good. "Wow, these fit great too. I like these thanks Tatshi." Naruto said as he and Tatshi shook hands in a strange way. (Think of people giving dabs to each other.)

"Okay, since you like them let's get four more pairs of the t-shirt and pants." Then Tatshi paid for them giving the tailor a dirty look, and some advice. "You better let him shop here or I'll be back to actually do some damage."

**A/N:** You will learn more about Tatshi's blood line in the next chapter and Naruto will get to learn to control the Kyuubi chalkra in the next chapter. R&R people.


	4. The exam

**Disclaimer: Naruto and none of the Naruto characters are mine expect the characters I made which are the grass ream and their sensei and the clan of the main character which is Tatshi…..The eight tailed hell dragon bijuu. Also the grass ninja names belong to me.**

**Chapter 4: The Exams**

"Yo Naruto you want to learn how to control the Kyuubi chalkra?" Tatshi asked Naruto as they entered the Training ground.

"Yeah, it'll be awesome to have a trump card to pull out when I need it." Naruto said as he put the bags down.

"Okay, just go back and ask the Kyuubi to lend you chalkra. Then I can show you how to use the chalkra to improve your senses indefinitely." Tatshi said as he sat down and yawned.

Hey, Kyuubi can you lend me your chalkra so I can train and improve my ninja senses? Naruto asked the Kyuubi waiting for a response.

"**Fine brat, I will this time and just don't it screw up what he has to teach you."** The Kyuubi said as he pushed Naruto back into the real world.

"Okay, I have him lending me chalkra. What do I do now Tatshi?" Naruto asked as red chalkra began to flow through him.

"Now concentrate the chalkra to your eyes, ears, nose, fingertips, feet, and tongue. This will improve your senses to an animal like level. This will only work if you have it concentrated there for a full twenty four hours." Tatshi said as he readied for Naruto to yell.

"Okay, so I just stay like this for a full day. That'll be easy if you go get me some food in twelve hours." Tatshi was confused that Naruto didn't yell and objected to it.

"That's fair let me guess you want Raman?" Tatshi said as he went to sharpen his katana.

"Yeah, you said that the Kyuubi could make my body different right?" Naruto had his eyes closed concentrated on the points his hardest.

"Yeah, he can that's why you have those whisker marks. Why you want him to take some of those baby fat pounds off?" Tatshi said not laughing just continuing sharpening both his katana.

"Yeah, but I want him to make me handsome." After Naruto said this Tatshi had a brow raised.

"I see you think if you're more handsome the girls of the village will pay attention to you." Tatshi saw that Naruto just nodded and went to continue. "Trust me you don't want them to have a fan club of you………I have one and they're annoying. I'd rather be in the shadows and have little to no people know I'm there." After saying this Naruto looked at him with one eye opened.

"That seems weird that you don't want to be seen." Naruto said as he closed his eye and went back to concentrating.

"Yeah, I know but it's better than having villagers come and try to kill you. I'm only talking to you because I can relate and see you as a friend." Tatshi noticed that Naruto had a smile on his face now. "Well, I have to go meet my team and prepare for the exams. This chalkra improving your senses will also improve your chalkra control." Tatshi said as he waved to Naruto, who had his eyes closed but still sensed it.

"Thanks and good luck on the exams." Naruto said as he smiled.

"I'm not going to be a Chunin yet. My brother won't let me until I'm twelve." Tatshi said as he seethed both his katana.

"Hey how about we both go in the exams at the age of twelve?" Naruto said still concentrating and it seemed to get easier as time went by.

"Deal, I'll see you later after the first part of the exam." Tatshi jumped into the trees leaving Naruto to focus on his chalkra control and improving his senses.

**Outside The Academy**

Tatshi arrived a minute before his team. "Yo guys, ready?" He asked the two as they nodded. They then continued to the exam room to take the test.

The exam Procter was none other than Konoha's torture expert Ibiki. Tatshi was the only one who heard of him in the room as he spoke. "Okay, this is the first part of the exam. It is a written exam and it consists of ten questions. You are not allowed to ask any questions. If you get caught cheating three times you will be kicked from the exam. Your team and you will at least need ten points to pass. So are there any questions." Moushi was about to raise his hand when Tatshi looked at him with a if you ask a question you are a dumbass look. "Okay, since there aren't any pull a number out of the hat and be seated. Everyone took a number and that seat as they began the written exam. Tatshi, Moushi, and Kenana didn't get caught cheating since there were using different ways. Moushi and Kenana used mirrors that were carefully place thanks to Tatshi. Tatshi just waited until the exam was twenty minutes from being over then started to his senses to hear how the person beside him was writing. That kid is skilled, only using his hearing to intercept information. Ibiki thought as he eyed Tatshi. He looked at the clock and it was ten minutes from the exam was being over and there were about ten teams left out of thirty. "Okay, this is a life or death question. If you answer this wrong, you will remain a gennin forever."

"What you can't do that, we taken the exams before and failed and now we're back." One rock gennin shouted while Tatshi's team didn't move or seemed even phased by the way Ibiki said it.

"Well, I wasn't the Procter when you took the test so…..MY TEST MY RULES!" Ibiki yelled as two teams left, leaving eight teams. Ibiki then looked over and it seemed no one was going to leave so he spoke. "You all pass." Tatshi just got up and went to Ibiki.

"That was a cool test……..I can see why you're the best Konoha torture specialist." Everyone in the room sweat's dropped as Ibiki just laughed.

"I can see why people call you…..The Chaotic Grass Dragon." Tatshi just cracked a smile.

"Well I haven't exactly unlocked my bloodline yet, so I can't take my father's nickname." Tatshi turned and took three steps and looked out the window when he sensed a chalkra signature coming at the room fast. "3…..2…..1" Was all he said as the person came crashing through the window, answering everyone's question Why is he counting?

"Okay, you bastards! You have three hours to prepare for the second exam. I'm your second exam Procter Mitarashi Anko. The exam will be held at training ground forty four." Tatshi looked over the nineteen year old woman. She had a trench coat just like his but brown, she also wore a sheer fishnet top with a mini skirt. She noticed the gennin that dressed like her and laughed. "I guess we were thinking about the same style with the trench coats and the fishnet clothes."

"Yeah but, I don't have the assets in the upper area like you do." Ibiki just laughed as he just heard what Tatshi said. Anko just smirked and threw a kunai at his head to nick his cheek. To everyone's surprise he caught it without any trouble. "If that's the best you try to do to scare me it won't be enough." He said as he threw the kunai back at her nicking her cheek. He then popped up behind her and spoke. "If you're a jounin then you're weak compared to me and soon to be Naruto." Anko just had a shiver go down her spine and smile.

"I like you…….how old are you?" Anko asked thinking the kid that just did this was about twelve or thirteen.

"Way to young for you, how would people think of Anko if she was asking out a nine year old boy?" He said as he walked toward the door to leave. Ibiki's jaw just hit the floor while Anko just stood there shocked. Everyone else in the room just smirked and thought they could easily defeat this kid.

**At the Place where Naruto is**

Tatshi walked up to Naruto, who was still focusing the Kyuubi chalkra through the places Tatshi told him. Tatshi took a seat with some Ramon and tango juice, and then spoke. "Ah, you're doing well keep it up. Here I brought you some Raman and tango juice, the juice is good for you so drink it." Naruto opened an eye and saw that there was more than ten bowls of Raman and double the tango juice.

"Thanks Tatshi you're a true friend. Actually you're my only friend." Naruto said as he dug into the Raman and drank the tango juice. Tatshi just smiled and got up to leave as he spoke.

"Naruto thanks that means a lot. I'll be right back just need to get something from the weapon shop." Naruto just nodded as Tatshi disappeared in a blink of an eye.

**At the weapon shop**

Tatshi walked in the weapon shop to be greeted by a flying kunai. It hit a few inches to his right. He walked in further when he heard a voice. "Tenten can you practice somewhere else? What will happen if you hit that customer that just came in?" He then heard a little girl about a year older than him speak.

"I'm sorry papa, it won't happen again." She then ran over to Tatshi and bowed. "I'm sorry I almost hit you during my kunai practice." Tatshi then waved it off and went to the counter.

"Ah, sorry about my daughter she's practicing her aim. She's really getting good, well anyways what can I do for ya?" The man said leaning his arms on the counter. Tatshi just looked around and saw the prefect katana for his new friend: Naruto.

"I'll take that katana, but with a different seethe and handle." Tatshi said as he pointed to the katana behind the counter.

"Ah, you have a good eye for katana. Are you sure you can buy this rare katana though?" The old man said as he took it down. Tatshi just pulled out his wallet then spoke.

"How much is it, sir?" Tatshi said making sure that the man didn't see how much money he had.

"Five hundred thousand ryo, this katana was made for an ANBU black op captain……..but he died before he could come and get it." The old man lied, he knew that the captain didn't die but became an S-ranked missing Nin. That person was none other than Uchiha Itachi, but he figured that the kid in front of him didn't need to know that.

"I'll take it, with a black and red seethe and handle." Tatshi said as he put the money on the counter making the man's eyes almost pop out of his head. Tatshi just cracked a little laugh out before he spoke. "Yeah, I'm a rich bastard that inherited a shit load of money." Tatshi was lying, he earned the money by going on missions that were A and B ranked.

"Yeah, I'll change the seethe and the handle right away." The man then changes the seethe and the handle to the black and red request. Tatshi then turned to leave when he got the katana, but he was stopped by the shop owner's daughter.

"Wow, you must be skilled with katana since you have two already." She said with a glee and a sparkle in her eye.

"Yeah I am but, this katana is a gift for a friend. Now if you excuse me Tenten was it? I need to take my leave and get ready for the rest of the chunin exams." He said as he walked by her and walked out the door.

"Wow papa, that boy was nice." Tenten said to her father, who just laughed.

**At the Training ground where Naruto was**

Naruto was surprised when the Raman and tango juice tasted really good. He noticed that a girl his age was watching him from behind a tree about twenty feet away. He was about to call her over when he heard Tatshi coming. "Oi, Tatshi welcome back where did you go?" That's when he looked up and saw Tatshi with a red and black katana walking toward him.

"Yeah, I went to go get this. I thought of it as a perfect present for you and declare that we're officially friends." Tatshi said as he put the katana in front of Naruto. He then gave Naruto a smile then leant in to tell him something. "There's someone watching us, want me to go question her?"

"Nah, she's in my academy class and I always felt someone watching me……..I guess it was her, just leave her be." Naruto whispered to Tatshi who then leant back and took out a scroll. "What's that, Tatshi?" Tatshi just shook his head at Naruto.

"Wow, that's sad that you don't know what a storage scroll is for. This can store a lot of things in these compartments that are sealed inside see." He bite his thumb and rubbed a line over a section of the scroll and some food came out.

"Wow, that's cool I wish I had a scroll like that." Naruto said as he eyed the scroll, as he still focused the Kyuubi's chalkra through his senses.

"Fine, I'll give you a couple of empty ones after this test I do. Well, I'll see you after this five day test……..while I'm gone ask the Hokage if you could use a scroll that has a higher level clone jutsu." Tatshi said as he disappeared again, and Naruto continued to focus on his senses as the girl still watched him.

Hyuuga Hinata watched as Naruto was sitting there with red chalkra. _Why is Naruto's chalkra red and what is he doing? _ Hinata thought as he just sat there focusing chalkra through his body.

**At Training ground 44 Aka the Forest of Death**

The eight teams were gathered at the training ground they were told to go. They saw as Anko sat on a roof of a little shelter, she then jumped off and talked to the group of shinobi. "Okay, this second exam is a survival exam. Your team must get both a heaven and a earth scroll." She held up the scrolls showing the shinobi. "Now I'll hand out papers, if you want to par take in this exam you must sign these so I won't be responsible for your death." She then looked at Tatshi, who had a dark look in his eye. "I think it would be wise to fill these out. Oh, yeah before I forget all your teammates must be able to walk and all of you must be at the tower in the middle of the training ground. If all your teammates aren't there you fail. The time limit for this test as most of you may know is five days. Now got pass in the papers and get you team's scroll." Anko then went back on the roof she was on before and began to eat her lunch. She then remembered she forgot something and yelled it out getting everyone's attention. "You can't open the scrolls until you are inside the tower!" After she yelled that she went back to eating.

Tatshi passed in his team's paper and got a heaven scroll. He then walked back to his team making sure everyone around could see his scroll making his job a lot easier. "Okay, you two can just wait for me at the tower don't worry about getting the scrolls. You two just wait and I'll take out the teams. So, how many teams do you want to go up against?" Tatshi said playing with the scroll.

"Um, can you have two other teams we go up against? I mean eight people will be a good number of matches right." Moushi said as Kenana just nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I'll get rid of five teams and give two the scrolls they need." Tatshi said as he and his team went to their gate. Anko looked at her watch and the exam was ten seconds away.

9….8….7…6…5…4…3…2…1…She then blew a whistle and the gates opened. All the teams shoot into the forest and Moushi and Kenana went to the tower at breakneck speed. While Tatshi just leaked out enough chalkra waiting in a field for the earth scroll teams to come. He then notices a team coming at him at a decent speed. "There's the kid, let's get this over with so we go to the finals." The shinobi who said it was from the rock village.

"Rule one: never underestimate your enemy." Tatshi said as he yawned mocking the rock shinobi.

"Why you little runt, take this!" The rock shinobi threw a huge amount of kunai at Tatshi, who just dodged them without breaking a sweat.

"Seriously I can feel another team coming better hurry up. They should be here in about a minute." He said as he lay down on the ground. The rock shinobi just got pissed off and rushed him. "Rule two: never let your emotions cloud your judgment……..now you are dead." Tatshi took out a katana while doing a couple of handsigns and grabbed the katana. "**Ninpu: Sky Dragon's Lightning Bite**." A huge lightning dragon came out of the end of the katana and hit dead on the first rock shinobi. The others jumped out of way only to have two more lightning dragons come at them. Before they knew it, they were burned and ripped to pieces. "Idiots, never underestimate your enemy. NEXT!" Tatshi said as he looked behind him to see three rain shinobi charging at him. He ran through different handsigns this time only much faster and grabbed his katana. "**Ninpu: Sky Dragon's Wind Whip**." He slashed the katana, while the rain shinobi were still charging at him. They felt wind pass through then and stopped, seeing nothing wrong they continued the charging. "Wow, you three are already dead." Tatshi then turned his back, and then looked over where the next team was going to stop. As soon the rain shinobi were ten feet away from Tatshi, all their heads popped off. A minute later, he saw a group of sand shinobi. "Ah, group number three. So, are you here for the scroll or just want to have some Raman with me?" He said with a little smirk on his face seeing the fear and smallest sense of pride forming from the group.

"O-ok-okay, kids just give us the scroll and y-you won't get hurt." The leader of the group fumbled out the words from his mouth.

"Saying it like that……..no" Tatshi said as he got up and brushed himself off. "Are you coming to me or do I have to come to you?" The sand shinobi didn't move an inch due to the fact; they were frozen in fear from Tatshi's killing intent. "Okay, since I'm too lazy to run or walk over there, I'll kill you long range." Tatshi ran through handsigns again and grabbed both his katana. "**Ninpu: Sky Dragon's Chaotic Frenzy**." Two dragons made out of lightning and wind circled the three, and then at a blink of an eye they passed through all three of the sand shinobi. The attack was brutal it not only tore them apart, but left them in charred pieces. "Three down, two to go woo hoo!" Tatshi said as he put up a genjutsu, to make sure the next group wouldn't see what he did. The next group soon came after, it was a grass team. "Hey, I forget your names, but here." Tatshi threw them the Heaven scroll.

"Thank you, but won't you need this?" One of the shinobi said bowing to Tatshi.

"Nah, I guess I have to find another team…….oh yeah, I have two earth scrolls so just rest tonight and tomorrow head to the tower." Tatshi said as he dispelled the genjutsu and grabbed both earth scrolls he didn't destroy. He then jumped into the trees heading toward the next chalkra signature he sensed. He caught up to a leaf shinobi team, and then stopped in front of them. "Well, here since I'm in a giving mood here." He tossed them the other earth he had.

"Why are you giving this us?" One Leaf shinobi said questioning Tatshi.

"It's not wise to question someone who has already got rid of three teams." Tatshi said then jumped out of sight. The leaf shinobi were speechless and camped out for the night. Tatshi then found the last team who were from the hidden village in the mountains. "Okay, hand over the scroll and you might leave uninjured." Tatshi said as he sat down on the branch in front of the group of shinobi.

"You'll be the one who won't be leaving here uninjured." The leader said and disappeared, only to reappear next to Tatshi and punch him in the face. Tatshi skidded a few feet and gave the mountain shinobi a death glare.

"Wrong move bud, now you and your team will meet hell." Tatshi said as he ran through handsigns. "**Ninpu: Sky Dragon's Wrath**." Tatshi pointed one katana at the leader and the other at his teammates. At a blink of an eye two wind dragons pinned the three shinobi to the tree they were on. Then dragons kept on coming out of both of the katana and bit into the shinobi as they screamed out in pain before their deaths. "That's what you bastards get for one of you punching me." Tatshi said to himself them sped off toward the tower to meet his teammates.

**At the tower in the middle of the Forest of Death**

Moushi and Kenana were half asleep when Tatshi jumped down from the tree. "Sorry guys, I was a little slow today and wanted to try out my new ninjutsus." Tatshi said as he yawned.

"That's okay, so what are the two teams we are going to face, Tatshi?" Kenana said as she got up from the tree.

"Grass and leaf are the two other teams." Tatshi said then both his team member's sweat dropped. "What? I didn't do anything wrong."

"Yeah you did. Now people will think this exam was set up." Moushi said with Kenana nodding.

"Well it isn't my fault that people run their mouths." Tatshi said as he entered the tower while rubbing his eyes. Kenana looked at him and saw something strange about his eyes.

"Tatshi what's up with your eyes?" Kenana said handing him her compact mirror.

"First, I won't ask why you have this." He then took a look in the mirror; his mouth creepily went to a smile. "It's about damn time! I finally unlocked my Hidsugon." He said, as his smile got bigger.

**A/N:** Here you guys/gals go. I haven't updated in a while because I got hooked into one piece and maple story. So, R&R I hope you like it.


	5. Farewell for Now

**Disclaimer: Naruto and none of the Naruto characters are mine expect the characters I made which are the grass ream and their sensei and the clan of the main character which is Tatshi…..The eight tailed hell dragon bijuu. Also the grass ninja names belong to me.**

**Chapter 5: Farewell for now**

Tatshi took out both scrolls and placed them on the ground. "Okay time to open the scrolls." Moushi and Kenana just looked at him with a confused look. "Anko said don't open them until we were at the tower…….well here we are." Tatshi said then bent down to open the scrolls. He pulled open both scrolls and stepped back making both his teammates do the same. "A summoning, for what?" He looked at the scrolls as clouds formed and out came a twenty two year old man with sliver hair and a mask over his face. "Hatake Kakashi, the copy ninja of Konoha what is this pressure of this encounter?" Tatshi said in a lazy voice as he sat down.

"Hmm, oh you are the first team arrive congrats and this writing on the walls means if you lack knowledge train your brain more, and if you lack strength train your body more." Kakashi said as he put a little orange book away. "The Chaotic Grass Dragon a pressure to meet you." Kakashi said with a smirk under his mask.

"Now I am, I just unlocked the Hidsugon, so you won't win so easily against me." Tatshi said as he got up and started to walk pass Kakashi. "Nice book you pervert." Tatshi whispered as he was side by said with the copy ninja. Kakashi just giggled after Tatshi walked passed him. "Okay guys let's go so we can hurry up and I can go back and help my friend Naruto train." Kakashi just stiffened when he heard Tatshi mention Naruto.

Kakashi using his ninja quickness appeared in front Tatshi. "How do you know Naruto?" Kakashi said as he readied a kunai in his pouch. Tatshi just smirked and just walked by him.

"If you want to know ask the Hokage." Tatshi and his team then exited the room. Kakashi just sighed and transported away.

**The Next day in the tower**

The three teams that were left were: two teams from the grass and one from the leaf. When the Hokage seen this he just sighed and started to say his speech, but was interrupted by a certain grass Nin. "I give up, I quit from the exams." That grass ninja was none other than Hudan Tatshi. The Hokage just nodded and Tatshi left the room making everyone but the Hokage look in confusion.

"Why did he quit?" One grass ninja said to Moushi. Moushi just sighed and was about to answer the question when Kenana beat him to the punch.

"He's obeying his brother's request, he only came for our stake and won't be back to the exams for two years." Kenana then faced forward as the Hokage began his speech.

**The training ground where Naruto was**

It had been a full twenty four hours and Naruto got a scroll from the Hokage. He looked at the scroll and the contents were for a jutsu named **Kage Bushin no Jutsu**. He memorized the handsigns and tried the jutsu. It was the same as his regular bushin tries. He just sighed then a certain fox decided to give him some advice. **"Yo kit, why don't you put a little more chalkra into the jutsu?" **Naruto just nodded not forgetting about his foxy companion. He tried again this time putting more chalkra into it. This time he had five solid clones, he cheered and jumped up and down. **"You're still putting unnecessary chalkra into it. You should decrease the chalkra you put into it by twenty percent."** The Kyuubi said, as Naruto tried it again ball parking the chalkra decrease that the Kyuubi mentioned. He did the jutsu and got it perfectly as the Kyuubi told him. Minutes later Tatshi appeared and sat down pulling out a bag of chips.

"Yo, I see you have been training. You get a higher level bushin jutsu from the Hokage?" Tatshi said as he ate half the bag.

"The old man, yeah he gave me the scroll to the **Kage Bushin no jutsu**." Naruto said as he the jutsu.

"Ah, perfectly you didn't waste any chalkra. Did the Kyuubi help you?" The group of Naruto clones nodded. "I'm surprised that the old stubborn fox helped you."

The Kyuubi heard this and didn't sit back to take bashing from a human. "**Kit, tell that incompetent human to shut his trap."** Naruto just laughed at the comment and Tatshi guess he pissed off the king of the tailed beasts.

"Yeah, you know you can put up mental barriers to block off the Kyuubi, when he's running his mouth off." Tatshi said as he finished off the bag of chips. "I don't recommend it though, when you put it down he might get pissed off and refuse to help you. That's why I rarely have my barriers up, and I have to put up with two other voices." They both just laughed and their companions just smirked. "Well, I have to leave at the end of this week." Tatshi said bringing the happy moment to a finish.

"What you failed the test?" Naruto said laughing at Tatshi while rolling on his back.

"Nope, I passes the first two tests but quit and my brother would probably want me home at the end of this week." Tatshi said making Naruto quickly shutting his mouth.

"So, which teams made it to the finals?" Naruto asked, because he was curious of who made it.

"A leaf team and two grass teams made it to the finals. The other teams weren't so lucky when they seen me." Tatshi said laughing and pulling out another bag of chips. "I unlocked my Hidsugon. Now I can win easier without calling the grumpy dragon inside me for chalkra." Naruto's eyes grew wide when he seen Tatshi's bloodline.

"Wow, that's cool I wish I can get strong like you." Naruto said as he had his clones walk up trees training his chalkra control.

"You can become stronger than me, because you have one more chalkra tail than me." Tatshi said with a smile and turned to leave. "I'll be right back, while I'm gone have a few clones spar each other with kenjutsu. Then after you dispel the clones you should know what they know. Tell the Kyuubi not to lend you any chalkra, so you get strong on your own strength." Tatshi said as he disappeared again.

**At the Weapon Shop**

Tatshi walked in the same shop he got the katana for Naruto, only this time he wasn't greeted by a kunai but a field scythe. "Nice throw, but you're still an inch off." Tatshi said as he pulled out the scythe and put it on the counter as he walked up to it. "Can I have some storage scrolls?" Tatshi asked the girl a year older than him, since her father wasn't in sight.

"Sure, how many do you need?" The girl said as she stepped on a stool to grab a compartment that contained the scrolls.

"Um, about eight or nine scrolls please." Tatshi said as pulled out his wallet. The girl jumped down with nine scrolls and put them on the counter. "Thanks, here you go if it's too much money you can keep the change Tenten." Tatshi said as he handed her the money with a smile. Her face had a blush on it as he turned to leave with the scrolls. She looked down and counted the money and there was a thousand more ryo as a tip as what she put it as.

"**You sly sliver tongued dragon."** The eight tails said making his smirk get bigger as he walked out the store and disappeared in a second heading toward Naruto.

**The training ground where Naruto was**

Tatshi appeared and saw the training ground filled with Naruto clones. "Over doing it much?" Tatshi said as the real Naruto came up to him rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, I guess it is a little much, but I wanted to get in a lot of training in a little time." Naruto said as he dispelled the clones. "Whoa, I'm a little diz-" Naruto didn't get to finish his sentence, because he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Idiot over did it, I guess I have to take him home." Tatshi said to himself as he picked up Naruto and disappeared.

**At the end of the week at the East Gate of Konoha**

"Well, Naruto I'm glad I could help you and that I have a friend in Konoha." Tatshi said as he turned around in front of the open gate.

"Me too, so what's going to happen when you get back to the grass village?" Naruto asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well I'm going to be transferred to a different team when I hit twelve. Until then, I guess my brother is going to teach me how to use the Hidsugon to the fullest. Oh, yeah I asked the Hokage when you pass the gennin test to keep you off a team until you're twelve and to send you on high ranked missions." Tatshi said with a smile as Naruto's sweat dropped.

"So, I'm going to be going on ANBU and jounin ranked missions?" Naruto asked Tatshi, who just nodded yes. "You got to kidding me, I'm going to die." Naruto said as he shook his head.

"I went on the same type of missions. Plus, it'll be easier when you have to kill someone when it comes down to you or them." Tatshi said as he turned around and looked up into the sky. "Trust me, you won't die. Your healing abilities will keep you alive and you have a companion that wants you to stay alive for his selfish stake." Tatshi said as he turned around and faced Naruto, and then he held his hand. "This is only a farewell for now." Naruto and Tatshi smiled then shook hands.

"See you in two years, you chaotic dragon." Naruto said with a foxy grim.

"Back at ya, you sly fox." Tatshi said with a smile, and then leapt through the air off toward the hidden grass village.

**A/N: **Another update for the guys/gals out there. I don't know when I'll update again; I've been going to the docs and getting my knees x-rayed. It sucks to be a tall glass of chocolate milk. Yes, I'm black and proud baby. So, I'll try to update when I feel good and not busy watching either Naruto or one piece. I might be playing Maple story, I'm on Scania name Lilch40s420. If you're on it hit me up with a message if I'm on, for now I'm out this bitch peace.


	6. Reunion

**Disclaimer: Naruto and none of the Naruto characters are mine expect the characters I made which are the grass ream and their sensei and the clan of the main character which is Tatshi…..The eight tailed hell dragon bijuu. Also the grass ninja names belong to me.**

**Chapter 6: Reunion**

**In Konoha**

Two and a half years later, Uzumaki Naruto stands five feet ten inches with riley blond hair with a red Konoha headband around his forehead to stopping the blond bangs from blinding his eye sight. He was dressed in his usual black pants with a red strip going down both sides of his pants. He also wore a gray and red shirt with a spiral on the front, underneath a dark red jacket with the Konoha sign on the back. His feet donned a pair of custom black sandals with a red strip going around the bottom of each sandal. The reason he stood so tall was, because he asked his companion the Kyuubi no Kitsu to grow him to six feet two inches over the course of three years. Now, he stood waiting for his teammates and their sensei.

**Flash back**

_Naruto stood in the Hokage's office waiting for the Hokage to finish his paper work. The Hokage finished the last of the paper work the lit his pipe. "Okay, I think you know why you're here Naruto." The third Hokage said as Naruto just nodded. "So, since you completed so many A and S ranked missions you can say your skills are not suitable for just any gennin team. That's why I'm assigning you to the special tracking team 8, that consist of Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata. I know the extent of your tracking skills since, Tatshi helped you increase them. Your sensei will be Yuuhi Kurenai, is this okay with you?" The Hokage asked as he took puffs from his pipe during the explanation._

"_Yeah, it's okay with me old man." Naruto said as he took a seat in front of the desk. "I would think that Kiba, the loud mouth would be paired with the two." Naruto said as he put his feet up._

"_Well, since your training with your best friend your nose and ears are ten times better than any Inuzuka clan member." The Hokage said after he took a puff from his pipe._

"_Well, anything is okay with me as long as I get to be in the chunin exams in six months." Naruto said getting his feet off the desk and standing up._

"_Well, I can see what I can do about that." The Hokage said as he finished off the tobacco in the pipe._

"_Okay, I'll see you around old man." Naruto said, and then gave the Hokage his signature foxy grim. The Hokage just laughed as Naruto left the office._

**End Flash back**

After a minute of waiting, Shino came around the corner wearing a light blue like coat buttoned up so the only thing visual was his black sunglasses and his hair with a blue Konoha headband around his forehead. He also wore long dark blue pants with matching sandals. Shino seemed to be carrying a glass box with bugs inside. "What types of bugs did you find today Shino?" Naruto asked as he sat down and leant against a tree nearby.

Shino just looked at Naruto and stayed silent, until he found a kami bug that he needed to increase the number of his kami bugs. "The same as usual, my kami bugs just to increase the number under my control." After that Shino stayed quiet. Naruto like Shino, because he could understand you without even saying a word. Shino would just listen to what you have to say, and then give you a reasonable explanation. After a minute of Naruto looking up and Shino looking for bugs, Hinata came around the corner walking up with a slight hint of red in her face.

"Oi, Hinata-chan may I ask how are you feeling today?" Naruto said, he knew she had always had a crush on him since he found her spying on him training whenever he wasn't on a mission. Hinata just grew a little bit redder in her face and answered him.

"Y-yeah, N-Naruto-k-kun I-I'm doing g-g-great." Hinata grew a bit more confident over the six months she was on his team. It didn't help that Naruto liked to play with the girl emotionally, by leading her on only to stop.

"I'm happy that you're doing great, Hinata-chan." Naruto gave her a foxy grim that just made her a little bit redder. "Well, I have to go meet a friend somewhere. Can one of you tell Kurenai-sensei that I'll meet you two at the academy, after I meet my friend?" Naruto asked as he got up.

"Okay, we will Naruto." Shino said stopping what he was doing for a moment, then continuing. Naruto just nodded and disappeared, a second later Kurenai appeared in a puff of smoke and leaves. "You just missed Naruto, Kurenai-sensei. He said he was going to meet a friend." Shino said stopping and standing up and facing his sensei.

"That's okay, Hokage-sama said he'll going be meeting his best friend." Kurenai said as she handed her two students both a piece of paper. "Theses papers are to chunin exams, Naruto doesn't need to fill out one since he filled one out a year ago but didn't enter." Kurenai said then turned around and continued. "The first exam starts in about three hours in the academy, again Naruto already knows." She said then disappeared.

**At the East Gate**

Four figures approached the east gate of Konoha; one stood five feet ten inches with a dark blue and black trench coat. He wore a fishnet mesh shirt under the open trench coat. This figure had long brown hair that stopped in the middle of the figure's back. The figure wore a grass headband over his right eye. The figure had black and dark blue matching baggy pants; the figure also donned a pair of custom made black sandals with a blue line around the bottom. This figure also donned a pair of custom made fingerless black gloves with dark blue metal on the back. For a brief moment, anyone could see that this figure had two katanas around his waist. This figure was known as the Chaotic Grass Dragon…..Hudan Tatshi. "Ah, Konoha haven't been here in two and half years." Tatshi said as he walked to the gate. He turned around to see his two teammates and sensei. There was his female teammate Atroshen Harnia, she knew of Tatshi through her cousin Kenana. She was wearing a black tube top with a matching skirt. "I bet it's your first time here." Tatshi said looking over his shoulder, ignoring the chalkra signature coming at him at a fast speed. "Don't worry, our sensei will show you while I go." The three behind him had a confused look on their faces until…… Tatshi spun around and clashed both of his katanas with a cloud of yellow, red, and black. When the cloud cleared it showed a person the same height of Tatshi with a red and black katana. "You've gotten better, Naruto. You're the same sly fox though." Tatshi said as he spun around and was lifting up in the air. Naruto just looked at him and smirked.

"You're the same chaotic dragon." Naruto said and ran up the wall of a building and jumped at Tatshi. They clashed their katana again and again for about two minutes, when they stopped they started laughing. Doing this, caused Tatshi's teammates and sensei to look at the two boys confused.

"Guys, this is my best friend Uzumaki Naruto and Naruto this is the team I'm on." Tatshi said as he seethed both of his katanas. "Well, Naruto and I are going to catch up so I'll see you at the academy in two hours." Tatshi said as he floated up on a roof top, with Naruto soon behind.

**At an alley**

Naruto was telling Tatshi about how the Hokage's grandson sees him as a rival. When Tatshi heard this he started laughing until, he seen a square rock come at the walking on the ground. Naruto just looked at the rock with his eye twitching, while Tatshi fell over on his back laughing. "Konohamaru, stop fooling around already!" Naruto yelled at the rock.

Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon came out from under the rock. "Aw, boss you saw through our disguise. Plus, you said you would play ninja with us today." Konohamaru said as he pointed at Naruto. At this point, Tatshi was dieing from laughter and he couldn't breathe.

"Playing…." Tatshi had to pause due to laughter and then continued. "Playing ninja, you're still the same ol' Naruto alright." Tatshi said laughing on his back. Konohamaru had picked the wrong time to insult Tatshi.

"I bet I could kick your ass in a second, you girly man." Tatshi stopped laughing and stood up straight. He was giving Konohamaru a very evil eye. "Oh shit." That was all that left Konohamaru's mouth, when he and his two companions ran for their life.

"I'll show you a MAN!" Tatshi said as he chased Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon around, until Konohamaru bumped into a certain sand shinobi.

"Yo punk, watch where you're going." A sand shinobi with a bandaged object on his back said, as he picked Konohamaru off the ground.

"Man it's my bad; I was chasing him around and playing around. Just put the kid down, I'm sure he'll say he's sorry." Tatshi said as he walked up to the shinobi.

"Kankuro! That's enough; just put the kid down what would HE think if he saw you?" Another shinobi said as she appeared behind Kankuro. She had a large fan on her back.

"Come on Temari, these shinobi are weak and this runt bumped into me." Kankuro said as he lifted Konohamaru up further.

"Boss, please save me!" Konohamaru yelled waving his hand and feet around.

"Naruto, I'll take care of this since I caused him to run into this sand shinobi." Tatshi said as he cracked his neck.

"By all means, I guess I have to pay for lunch then?" Naruto asked as Tatshi just nodded.

"I paid last time, so you owe me." Tatshi said cracking his knuckles.

"Oh, you think you can take me you weak grass ninja." Kankuro said then continued. "Your chalkra is so little, I bet yo-" Kankuro didn't get to finish, because had punched him in his gut five times and grabbed Konohamaru in the same second.

"You okay, I'm a friend of Naruto. Now Konohamaru was it?" Konohamaru nodded. "Can you step back while I take care of this?" Tatshi said as Konohamaru stepped back. "Is this the sand village has? A bunch of shinobi that pick on citizens, I've killed better sand shinobi than you." Tatshi said as he walked toward Kankuro and Temari until, he sensed a chalkra signature appearing in the tree then looked over at it as Naruto did the same. "Another sand shinobi?" Tatshi said as Kankuro and Temari looked at him with confused faces.

"Kankuro Temari, stop fooling around." A voice of a sand shinobi with a large gourd of his back said from a tree branch.

Kankuro and Temari slowly turned their heads in fear as they seen the shinobi. They then both said his name in unison. "Gaara!"

"What are your names?" Gaara asked Tatshi and Naruto as they let out a huge amount of chalkra, this not only made Kankuro and Temari almost piss their pants but scared them shitless.

"He's Uzumaki Naruto, the sly fox of Konoha. My name is Hudan Tatshi, the chaotic grass dragon from the grass village." Tatshi said as he pointed to Naruto then to himself. "Now, who are you?" Tatshi said as he floated up to a tree branch.

"Sabaku no Gaara, and those two are my brother and sister." Gaara said as he gave a death glare to Kankuro and Temari.

"Since you're from Suna, I take it you're going to be in the chunin exams." Tatshi said as he looked at the group of sand shinobi. Gaara just nodded, and then Tatshi continued. "Well, it'll be a pressure to kill you during the second exam." Tatshi said with a sadistic smile as he let out a huge amount of chalkra and killing intent out at group of sand shinobi.

"Now Tatshi, don't scare them out of the exams." Naruto said with a foxy grim. "Let me do it." Naruto said as he let out the same amount of chalkra and killing intent as Tatshi. They both looked at the group of sand shinobi; Kankuro and Temari were frozen in fear while Gaara was smiling.

"Another jinchuuriki, this shall be interesting." He said as he looked at Naruto then at Gaara. "That makes three of us……..what beast is sealed inside you?" Tatshi said as he looked at Gaara.

"The one tailed raccoon is sealed inside me." Gaara said coldly with a sadistic smile.

"I guess he hasn't seen the eight tailed hell dragon or the Kyuubi no Kitsu in a while?" Tatshi said as he ran through handsigns and nodded at Naruto.

"I guess we will have to reunite the three." Naruto said as he ran through the same handsigns. The both charge at Gaara and put both hands on Gaara's head as his sand came to defend him, but fell to the ground and stopped attacking.

**Inside Gaara's consciousness**

Tatshi looked up and sighed. "Man, this guy must think about killing a lot. Look at the damn sky here it is blood red." Tatshi said to Naruto as they walked further in the sand shinobi's mind. They soon came to a cage, they seen Gaara looking at the inside of it. Tatshi went through handsigns and slammed his hands down on the blood red ground. Then a huge cage rose up in front of Tatshi.

"**What's up Tatshi?"** The eight tails said to Tatshi who pointed to the cage Gaara was looking at.

Naruto was running through handsigns and noticed that Tatshi didn't split in two, like the time inside his head. "Hey, why are you not splitting in two?" Naruto said as he slammed his hands into the ground. A cage then rose up in front of Naruto.

"Oh, well he's inside my eyes now…….so no major headaches this time." Tatshi said then looked at the Kyuubi's cage.

"**Kit, where am I?"** The Kyuubi asked Naruto then looked around and saw Tatshi and the eight tails. "**Whose mind are we in, kit?"** Naruto just pointed at Gaara and the cage he was staring in. **"Kit, I sense the Shukaku."** Kyuubi said as the hell dragon sighed and agreed.

"Yeah, we are in his jailer's mind so I wouldn't blame you if you didn't." Tatshi said as he walked up to Gaara and noticed something strange………………

**Cliffhanger Bitch!!!**

**A/N:** I'm sorry but I just wrote the longest chapter I ever wrote. Well, I'll update when I get bored with maple story or Final Fantasy 11 online. Name on Final Fantasy is Itachisan on Hades level 36 ninja, level 32 warrior, level 10 summoner, and leveling my white mage so I can level summoner to 40. Well I'm out this Bitch peace.


	7. The Hellish First Two Exams

**Disclaimer: Naruto and none of the Naruto characters are mine expect the characters I made which are the grass ream and their sensei and the clan of the main character which is Tatshi…..The eight tailed hell dragon bijuu. Also the grass ninja names belong to me.**

**Chapter 7: The Hellish First Two Exams**

**A/N: _Before I begin, I am going to say that this is fun making these chapters and want more reviews people. Come on, I have almost 2,000 hits and only three reviews. I feel like a machine here and I know people love the story because I have some alerts and favorites. Can a black writer get some love? That's all I wanted to say about the reviews and hits. Now, after I write this chapter and a chapter for my other story. Where Tatshi and Naruto are brothers and the fourth is alive, anyways I will be going away for about 3-4 days x-rays on my shoulder and knees and shit like that. I don't own a laptop so, people are out of luck. I don't put pen to paper because for me it is way too trouble and I'm way too lazy. Yes, every chapter that came out came off my dome or I seen it in a dream. Yes, I have those types of dreams where I go on a sadistic killing spree. It is a down side for having a personality where one second I can be kind and caring and the next if you piss me off, I'll cut your throat or beat you down with Kong fu. After all this, I seemed to have damaged or have a muscle pinch a nerve in my neck and/or shoulder causing my right arm to shake, I am saying this shit is annoying. Every other second I press the wrong key and the backspace key has an impression of my pinky in it. Now, I am done ranting on about my problems, so on with the story. Oh yeah, I will leave some song names in certain places, that means I recommend listening to that song at the moment because fighting and music do hand and hand. All the music is hip hop or rap since the beats go with the punches or actions._**

"Holy shit, the Shukaku isn't sealed properly." Tatshi said as he stepped back, out of the range of the wide sand claw coming through the middle of the cage.

The Shukaku was sealed in Gaara, but since the seal was weak the cage could be opened a little bit only to be stopped by the paper seal. Picture a gate held together by a chain. That's the time they noticed that the Shukaku could have a great deal on Gaara's mind. That is when the Kyuubi spoke up. **"Kit, Tatshi, it would be wise to leave the Shukaku isn't fully there."** Saying this made both boys look at him confused. **"His body is there but, until he is properly sealed his mind will float asleep in Gaara's mind. Right now, his body is going on primal thoughts. Those thoughts are killing anything that is strong and kill for the blood."**

The Kyuubi and eight tails just felt bad for what has happened to their friend. That's when Naruto decided to say something. "What do I need to seal Gaara properly?" At that the Kyuubi just sighed.

"**Kit, you need to be trained by a master sealer. Like that human that sealed me. If I remember right, that his teacher was the toad hermit Jiraiya."** The Kyuubi said as he stroked his chin with a claw. **"I have a feeling that he would be here for the exams."** The Kyuubi said as he lay down to think.

"**Tatshi, it's time for us to leave. There is nothing for us to do here. Plus, you two have an hour before you two have to head to the academy."** The eight said as Tatshi and Naruto nodded and dispelled both jutsus making them come back to reality.

**The real world**

The sand siblings were about to attack the two shinobi when they jumped back, and then walked toward the three kids. Tatshi lifted his headband over his right eye and looked at the kids, and then he actives his Hidsugon on the final stage. "You will forget the last 15 minutes." He said to the children who looked into his eye and fell asleep.

Naruto just shook his head. "So, does that thing work all the time?" Naruto asked as he picked up Konohamaru and Udon.

He closed his eye then redid the headband, so it was tightly over his right eye. "Yeah I could make people fall asleep and forget things, or make them see very disturbing things like worst fears. The worst thing I sis when I used this was, I made a guy see himself getting spaded." Tatshi said making Naruto and Kankuro, who was listening in grab their pants and bend over. "Yeah I know, I'm a sadistic bastard when it comes to torture." Tatshi said as he noticed the three behind him still there. "Don't worry; Gaara is just in his mind looking at the Shukaku. He should be normal by his mind in an hour." He then looked at Naruto and spoke. "I'll leave the increasing his seal to you. I don't think a Konoha Sannin would train a grass shinobi. Plus, he might teach you some cool shit." Tatshi said then bent down to pick up Moegi.

Naruto and Tatshi then disappeared leaving a semi aware Gaara, a confused Temari, and a nut holding Kankuro. As Naruto lead Tatshi to each of the kids' to their homes and put them in their beds. After, they had an hour and a half left before they had to go to the academy so they went to a dango and ramen stand. They sat and ordered. Tatshi ordered a bowl of chicken ramen and a plate of sweet and sour flavored dango and keep them coming, while Naruto ordered endless chicken and beef ramen with endless tango juice. They began to talk about what they did over the two and a half years. "Yeah two months ago I went to the wave country on a mission." At that moment Tatshi put up his hand.

"Don't tell me, I want to see for myself." Tatshi said as he finished his plate of dango and put the skewer on the plate. Naruto had a brow raised at the moment not knowing what Tatshi meant. "I'll look into your past and see for myself." Naruto didn't have a chance to reply, because Tatshi looked him in the eye with his left one. Tatshi activated his Hidsugon and both boys say the landscape fade away and they were on the road to the wave country.

Naruto put his hands together and whispered "kai" but nothing happened. "This is not a genjutsu huh?" Naruto asked as he seen Tatshi sit down with a chair and pulled out something.

Tatshi had created a chair and took out one of his 'special' cigarettes. "Nope, now imagine yourself and sit down while we watch this memory." Tatshi said as he lit the joint and taking a huge puff of it. "Ah, I can't believe they created this type of drug." Tatshi muttered out loud as he watched team 8 and Tazuya the bridge builder pass a puddle. He then notice that Naruto smelt two mist nin and that there haven't been any rain in a week, there was also the bright sun making the area eighty degrees. After they passed the puddle, all the ninja knew that there was something up and let Tazuya walk near the puddle. Two mist missing ninja jumped out of the puddle and went straight after Tazuya. However, before they could wrap their chain around the ship builder they were against a tree with a kunai and a katana at their necks.

"Who are you after?" The past Naruto said as he pushed the katana closer to one of the ninja drawing blood. At this time the present Naruto sat down next to Tatshi, who was 'blazing up' what he classified it as.

"The bridge builder, we were ordered to kill him." One of the missing mist nin said. Then after that Naruto pushed the katana through the shinobi's throat and walked to Tazuya.

Everyone in the road was surprised how easily Naruto killed the ninja without a second thought. "This is a higher rank mission, Tazuya you have some explaining to do. I know I can handle this mission, as well as my sensei here. I don't know if my teammates can handle this though." Naruto said as he ran through handsigns and did a wind jutsu. "**Ninpu: Wind of Death."** Then a fierce wind went out of hands and hit the other missing mist shinobi. The wind took out the water in the shinobi's skin and mouth, leaving him dry as a prune. As Tatshi seen this he whistled. Think of the hellsing episode where Alucard whistles at one of valentine brothers, since he was fast and a decent freak.

"Okay, the real reason we couldn't pay for a high ranking mission is because Gatoh a business man has taken over control of the wave country. This bridge is our hope to be a free and rich country." Tazuya said as he faced Naruto.

"It is up to my teammates, I would help you without a doubt but if they feel it is too dangerous I will not go against their wishes." Naruto said as he looked at Shino and Hinata.

Shino then stepped forward and spoke. "We're in; I know Hinata wouldn't turn down to help someone. Since, we have an ANBU trained teammate we wouldn't need to worry." Naruto just flashed his foxy grim making Tatshi laugh.

"Man, I swear that grim could be a signature jutsu to make women melt look." Tatshi said as he pointed to Hinata and Kurenai who were blushing. Tatshi then stopped laughing enough to take another hit from his joint.

The present Naruto just shook his head and got gave Tatshi a foxy grim. Tatshi's eye just twitched and went back to watching Naruto's past. "Fine, be like that Tatshi." Naruto said as he pulled out a scroll and got out a jug of tango juice.

After skipping a boring boat ride that Tatshi just felt like not watching, team 8 and Tazuya were almost to the village were Tazuya lives when Naruto smelt two shinobi. One shinobi was watching about twenty feet behind them and another shinobi was five feet away in the brush. Naruto then walked up to Kurenai and whispered something to her. "We're being watched I'll take the shinobi that is far away. There's a shinobi five feet next to us in the brush." Kurenai nodded and Naruto disappeared and left a clone, at the same time Zabuza disappeared from the brush and threw his sword at the group.

"GET DOWN!" Kurenai said as she pulled Tazuya down from a close shave. Hinata and Shino ducked just in time from losing their heads. The clone Naruto left did a back flip over the huge cleaver like sword just hovering an inch over the sword. The sword Zabuza threw stuck in a tree and he appeared standing on the handle.

"Hmm you are a bunch of weaklings, the only one that could give me a challenge is the 'Ice Queen" of Konoha." Zabuza said as he stepped off the sword and onto the ground. Zabuza then created a Mizu Bushin and then created a mist using the Kirigure no Jutsu.

Kurenai saw Hinata shaking from the bloodlust and spoke. "Hinata, please you do not have to worry I won't let my comrades or students die!" Hinata then snapped back to the fight and stopped shaking. Shino and his bugs were saying to him 'Watch out, this guy intends to kill' Shino just got ready to defend himself as well as Tazuya. The Naruto clone was next to Shino and just followed with flow of things. Meanwhile the real Naruto was coming behind the shinobi who was Zabuza's backup. The shinobi turned around just in time to dodge a punch to his face.

"How did you know I was here?" The shinobi with a hunter ninja mask on said. Naruto just smirked and let out a huge aura of killing intent.

"What's your name you fake hunter." Naruto said making the masked shinobi shake. The shinobi then took off his mask revealing his face. (**For The Love of Money by Bone-Thugz-N-Harmony**)

"Haku, since you found me I have to kill you." The boy named Haku said as Naruto examined him and laugh.

"You're out of luck _Haku_; you just met with the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi." Naruto said, spitting out the boy's name like acid. Haku's eyes went wide at the words he just heard and just shook it off.

"What a liar, the Kyuubi was killed along twelve years ago." Haku said, laughing but soon came to a stop at the sky rocket of Naruto's chalkra level. "What the hell is this, red chalkra no way this can't be?" Haku said and jumped out of the way of Naruto's fist.

"Yes, I've been on more than fifty S-ranked missions and over one hundred A-ranked missions. The only reason I'm here is to wait for the up incoming chunin exams, so I can kick a friend's ass. If it weren't for him I would probably be an ANBU squad captain by now." Naruto said and Tatshi shed a fake tear while laughing.

"Wow, killing you will me this all the better than." Haku said as he created some ice mirrors around him and Naruto. He then stepped inside one of the mirrors. "Now you will not be able to defeat me." Naruto just laughed at the words that Haku said.

"Nothing is over until the end, plus never a shinobi must underestimate another shinobi especially a jinchuuriki." Naruto said as he pulled out the Kyuubi's chalkra and unsheathed his katana. "Now, you will feel the power of the king of tailed beasts." Naruto said as he dodged rabid senbon needles being thrown at him.

"Impossible, how are you keeping up with me?" Haku asked as he continued his attack.

"I'm way faster than this; I haven't even brought out a tail of chalkra yet." Naruto said making Haku increase in speed only to have Naruto adapt to his speed. "Okay enough games, time to end this." Naruto said as he ran through handsigns. "**Ninpu: Wind of the Sky Fox.**" Then as Haku went to his other ice mirror, he flew through the air slamming through one of his ice mirrors and landing near the area where Zabuza and the others were.

As soon as Haku appeared from out of nowhere the Naruto clone disappeared and the real one appeared out of the trees. "Haku, what happened?" Zabuza said as he looked at the kid who popped out of the trees.

"Well, what can you expect from a kid who could be an ANBU squad captain?" Naruto said as he walked up and in front of Kurenai. "Okay, I'll handle this guy sensei. After this I'll turn in his head for a hefty bounty. Cause I got to make that money man." Naruto said as he flashed his allies a foxy grim.

Zabuza had a worried face on now; he didn't think that he would run into a kid so powerful. "Okay time to die runt." Zabuza said as he rushed Naruto. Naruto just dodged swipe after swipe, then he blocked with one hand on his katana while yawning.

"Is this all the 'Demon of the mist' Momochi Zabuza? I thought it would be fun to fight one of the seven swordsmen from the mist, but I thought wrong. I bet Kisame would be a better match for me." Naruto said mocking Zabuza getting him pissed off. "Come on Zabuza, Haku was more of a challenge." Naruto was lying he had to pull more chalkra out to actually mock Zabuza.

"I guess the student has surpassed the teacher than huh? Any how this will be your grave boy." Zabuza said increasing his killing intent only to have triple of the amount thrown back at him by Naruto. "What? How can a kid how this much killing intent?" Zabuza said as even his teammates were shaking in fear.

"I'm surprised you haven't seen my name in the bingo book yet. I'm already known as the 'Sly Fox of Konoha' but I was just added seven months ago." Naruto said with a grim then put his other hand on his blade and pushed harder, making Zabuza kneel down and then Naruto whispered in Zabuza's ear. "The reason I'm the 'Sly Fox' is because I'm……..a jinchuuriki. To be precise I'm the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsu." Naruto smirked at the sight of Zabuza's fear. "Now let me show you what a fox can do to a demon." Naruto then jumped back and ran through handsigns and spoke. "**Ninpu: Fox Fire of Doom!**" Then a dark blue fire came out of Naruto's mouth and was about to hit Zabuza when Haku took the hit and burnt to a crisp. "He was loyal to the end. You really must have been a real father to him." Naruto said as he walked up to Zabuza. "You can either try to avenge him or you can help us and I'll allow you to live." Naruto said as he had his katana ready.

Zabuza looked at Haku remains and stood up and faced Naruto. "I'd rather die than help a tree huger." Zabuza said as he rushed Naruto for a last time.

"I see. I would think that you would make a stupid choice." Naruto then readied for the attack and saw an opening as expected. "You're a good man Zabuza, but I'm sorry we met like this." And with that Naruto dodged the swipe and cut Zabuza in half. (**End song here you can keep on repeating the song to read along with it.**)

Tatshi seen the reactions on the others, Shino was blank like a piece of clean paper. Kurenai just watched with little to no emotions patting Hinata on the back. Hinata knew that shinobi were supposed to kill as in the job description, but she has never seen something so fierce and then she broke down crying. "Hinata, in the world we live in we must be strong to complete our mission or job." Naruto said as he put Zabuza's remains near Haku's ashes. "And we must be stronger to make our dreams come true. Both these Shinobi in my book would have been great Konoha shinobi. How ever, they were born in a different area where it was kill or be killed. The Mist village is a village where to become a shinobi you must kill your friends." Everyone was shocked by what Naruto said. "It is a shame; a Kage that has that law is not a Kage but a person who is just willing to end lives to have a shinobi willing to go as far to complete a mission even if it means to leave a wounded comrade behind." And with that Naruto left toward the village.

A week later as Tatshi fast forward the visions of Naruto's past, most of team 8 was at the bridge while Naruto as at a certain man's head quarters. Naruto created a group of Kage Bushins and raided Gatoh's HQ. Thug after thug charged Naruto only to get stricken down by either a katana or a kunai. "Gatoh where are you!?" Naruto yelled as he went through a group of thugs.

Gatoh was in his office shaking in fear, as he heard blood coughed screams through his hallway. Naruto really didn't like to kill unless he had to which in his case he had to. Naruto finally made it to Gatoh's office and kicked down the door. Gatoh jumped at the sight of his door being kicked down. "Don't kill me please I'll give you any amount of money you want." Gatoh begged as he dropped to his knees. Naruto just shook his head at the sight.

"Sign over everything to me." Naruto said like acid to your ears. Gatoh as fast as a short man can be signed everything he owned over to Naruto. Naruto then took the paper out of Gatoh's hand. "I don't want you in the wave, fire, or the grass countries, if I find out you are in any of these countries I will kill you in cold blood myself. Well, if you're in the grass country my friend would love to see you suffer by his hand." Naruto said as he walked toward the door. "Oh yeah, before I forget I'll take something else to make sure you are to keep your promise." Naruto then unsheathed his katana and cut off Gatoh's right arm. "Now I bid you ado." Naruto said as he walked out the door. Tatshi was laughing his ass off between hits from his joint.

A day later as Tatshi fast forwarded through Naruto's memories team 8 was at the finished bridge on their way to leave. Tazuya stepped forward from the group of more than hundred people and spoke to the group. "Thanks it means a lot to this country, now we can get back on our feet and out of poverty." Tazuya said as Naruto stepped forward and handed him something.

"Here, I almost forget to hand this over to the master bridge builder. It's the deed to the wave country courtesy of Gatoh himself." Naruto started to snicker as he turned and walked off.

"Naruto, this bridge has the perfect name now! It'll be called 'The Great Uzumaki Bridge'." Tazuya yelled as Naruto snickered.

"Tatshi will not believe this." Naruto said to himself as he snickered.

"Okay, now that was interesting." Tatshi said as the two faded back to reality. To everyone else they were speaking and laughing smoking a cigarette through a genjutsu.

"What time is it?" Naruto asked as he looked around.

"We have fifteen minutes left; we better go to the academy. My team is probably there waiting." And with that the two boys paid and disappeared.

**At the academy**

"Where is Tatshi, I mean if he gets here late and we can't partake in the exams I will kill him myself." Harnia said as she walked back and fourth.

"Well, he did meet up with a friend that would be in these exams." A boy with sliver hair and goggles said. This boy was Tatshi third teammate, Akatoshi Kenshin. He wore a black vest with a dark blue muscle shirt underneath his unzipped vest, so he was showing his well toned abs and chest. He also wore dark blue shorts with a katana horizontal on his back. He had a throwing weapons pouch on his hip.

"Kenshin I don't care if he was with his friend or not. I want to become a chunin." Harnia said waving her finger in front of Kenshin. Tatshi fell from the sky behind Harnia quietly.

"Wow, women are troublesome. Seriously Harnia, your cousin Kenana was not as bossy as you but more feisty than you." Tatshi said making Harnia jump out her skin. Naruto came around the corner with team 8 behind him. "Ah Naruto these are my teammates, Atroshen Harnia and Akatoshi Kenshin." Tatshi said as he pointed to his teammates.

"And Tatshi as you seen in my memory, this is Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata." Naruto said with his foxy grim, making both Hinata and Harnia blush. While Shino and Kenshin were confused with their brow raised.

"Stop with that dumbass grim of yours. You're making my teammate distracted." Tatshi just shook his head at the women. "Well, anyways let's go I hope this exam is like the exam two years ago." Tatshi said as he walked in the building beside Naruto.

"What does he mean two years ago?" Shino asked Kenshin, but before Kenshin could answer Tatshi did it for him.

"At the age of ten I could have became a chunin if I wanted to. My brother asked me not to, so I didn't now I can since I'm old enough in his book. Like it matters, I've already been on a lot of A and S ranked missions." Tatshi said making Hinata and Shino just figure out what the boy was trying to say. "Shino I suspect you already know. And Hinata I bet you're thinking I'm like Naruto. You're right, but I have the eight tails sealed inside of me." Tatshi whispered to the group, making Naruto yawn and the two on Naruto's team shiver that he could kill them if he wanted to. "Don't worry, since you're friends of Naruto you're okay in my book." Tatshi said as they got to the second floor. They started walking by a class with two chunin pushing people out of getting into the class, ignoring the genjutsu on the class sign until an Uchiha stepped up and said something.

"Okay drop the genjutsu, Sakura I bet you were the first one to notice it." The Uchiha said to his teammate. Tatshi just decided to say something now.

"Wow, you really must be an idiot. You should be hit on the head with a dumbass hammer, because the reason they did this is to get rid of the weaklings. Now, if all of you dumbasses didn't notice we're on the second floor and the test will be on the third floor." Tatshi said as he and the others walked pasted the Uchiha and his teammates, who were Inuzuka Kiba and Haruno Sakura. They were almost to the stairs and talking, until they were stopped by the Haruno who stepped in front of Tatshi.

"How dare you mock my Sasuke-kun?" Sakura yelled at Tatshi and tried to hit him on the head, but her hand was grabbed and twisted behind her back.

"Okay you pink haired **_bitch_**, don't you **ever** try that shit on me or I'll not only kill you but I'll feed your _Sasuke-kun_ to my dragon summons." Tatshi said making everyone in the area feel the killing intent and chalkra level soar high. "That goes for all of you!" Tatshi then let go of the girl and smirked at Naruto. "Now ladies shall we go?" Tatshi said as he hooked his arms between Hinata's and Harnia's arms, making Hinata blush and Harnia sigh. Yet again they were interrupted by three people.

"Hey, you there I have something to say to you." A boy a year older than the six said with white eyes and purple iris like Hinata. "First, unhook your arm from Hinata-sama and what is your name." Then at this time a girl with her hair in buns stepped forward and Tatshi remembered her.

"You don't know me, but she does because I know her. It's is pressure to meet you again Tenten. How was that thousand ryo tip?" Tatshi asked the weapons mistress as he unhooked his arms from the women and bowed to Tenten.

"Hudan Tatshi, I thought you passed that exam two years ago." Tenten said making everyone's expect Naruto brow raise.

"I would have, but my brother was ordering me not to become chunin or else I wouldn't get this nice katana." Tatshi said as he pulled out his father's katana and let Tenten admire the workmanship. At that time the Kyuubi decided to say something to Naruto.

"**Kit, see that other katana on Tatshi's waist."** The Kyuubi said as Naruto mentally nodded. **"Well, that is the demon sword from his companion or my friend. After the second test I'll tell you where to get my sword around here."** The Kyuubi said as he went back into Naruto's mind to fall back sleep.

"What's that other katana?" Tenten said as she pointed to it.

"This is a sword that only I can touch. The reason why is, because it's cursed." Tatshi said as he unsheathed it. Then he sheathed it back again before anyone could get a good look at it. "I'm sorry, but if you get to close it'll thirst for your blood. Now, if you excuse my team and team 8 we want to get to the exam room before any more people want to be distracting." Tatshi said as he and the others walked to the third floor. Then he said something to Naruto. "I got my gift before you did." Tatshi then snickered at Naruto.

"Well, I'll be getting my new katana after the second test." Naruto said to Tatshi who was snickering.

**Inside the exam room**

Tatshi, Naruto, and the others walked in the room. Then Naruto and Tatshi decided to do something to piss off everyone in the room. "Tatshi, wows look at all these weaklings here. It's sad how many won't even make chunin." Naruto yelled as he turned to Tatshi.

"Naruto, I know look at these weak pussies. I bet I could kill half of them with my eyes closed." Tatshi said as he yawned and sat down pretending to go to sleep. Then they saw a gray haired gennin walk over to the place where two teams were, one being the Uchiha's team and the other being a team with a blond girl whose name is Yamanaka Ino fighting over the Uchiha with the Haruno. Her teammates were a kid with a pineapple hair cut, who Naruto said his name was Nara Shikamaru a kid who is a lazy genius. Their last teammate was a fat kid with a big bag of chips, who Naruto said his name was Akimichi Chouji a kid with power and never want to call fat. Tatshi and Naruto felt the killing intent come off of most of the room and Tatshi decided to speak again. "If that's all you punk ass bitches got, then you might as well dig your own grave before I give off my killing intent. If you don't believe me ask those two from Suna." Tatshi said as he pointed to Temari and Kankuro. At this time the gray haired gennin took out a pack of blank cards, now was the time Naruto and Tatshi decided to listen in with their toned hearing.

"These are shinobi cards, where if I channel some chalkra into them I can see the information stored in them." The kid said as he did an example, showing the number of gennin from each village. "Do you have anyone in mind?" The kid asked the group.

The Uchiha at this time decided to ask something. "Do you have info on Uzumaki Naruto, Hudan Tatshi, and Sabaku no Gaara?" Sasuke asked the kid who then replied and pulled out three cards.

"It is way too easy if you have their names. Okay, let's start with Sabaku no Gaara age 12; he has high leveled ninjutsu and almost no genjutsu or taijutsu. He has completed two D ranked missions, three B ranked missions, and five A ranked missions and he came back from all of them unscratched. Now let's get on to Hudan Tatshi." At this time Naruto and Tatshi were over the boy, so fast and quiet they weren't even seen.

"Now, let us see those cards before you read them out loud." Naruto said as he and Tatshi grabbed their cards. Naruto looked over the card making sure nothing was about the Kyuubi in there. "Okay, looks fine doesn't have the important things on it." Naruto said as he dropped the card landing in front of the group. The card read: _Uzumaki Naruto 'Sly Fox of Konoha' age 12 Ninjutsu extremely high, Genjutsu modestly high, Taijutsu extremely high, Kenjutsu extremely high, he has been on one hundred A-ranked missions as well as fifty S-ranked missions and twenty D-ranked missions._

Tatshi looked over everything and saw that the card had his bloodline on it. "Can't have this on there now can we?" He asked and showed the card to Naruto who smirked and then deleted the info on his bloodline, then dropped the card next to Naruto's. His card read:_ Hudan Tatshi 'Chaotic Grass Dragon' age 12 Ninjutsu extremely high, Genjutsu extremely high, Taijutsu modestly high, Kenjutsu extremely high, he has completed over two hundred A-ranked missions as well as one hundred and one S-ranked missions and thirty D-ranked missions._ As everyone looked at the cards they were shocked on how these two kids went on these missions. "Yo kid, what's your name because that data is hard to come by? Only someone with our skills could get that information and I doubt you can get that information. Right now you're hiding you real chalkra level and" Tatshi didn't to finish because three sound ninja came at him. Tatshi just ran through a few handsigns and spoke. **"Ninpu: Lighting Pillars."** Just then three pillars of lightning came out of the floor and shocked the three and pushed them to the ceiling and not knocking them out. "Okay, just for that every ninja that I don't like and run into will die painfully in the second exam!" Tatshi said then the examiner came in the room. The Examiner was Ibiki and he saw Tatshi whispering something to Naruto and then his team. "Okay, do what ever I do at the end, and don't get caught cheating." Naruto then whispered the same thing to Shino and Hinata.

_I guess those two teams will pass. _ Ibiki thought to himself as he walked to the front of the room then spoke. "Okay, I am the first examiner Ibiki. I will explain the rules. This is a written test, which consists of ten questions." At this Kiba's head dropped. "At least all your teammates need ten points to pass. If you're caught cheating three times you and your team will be kicked out. Now take a number out of the box and be seated." Ibiki said as he stood behind the desk in the front. Every one was seated and about to start when Ibiki said something else. "The tenth question will be given fifth teen minutes before the test is over." After Ibiki said that everyone started. Tatshi ran through handseals and bit his thumb and summoned a small dragon.

"Hey boss, need any help?" The dragon asked Tatshi who just nodded.

"Yeah Mugen, use your eyes to scan around for me, I would do it myself but I'm really tired and lazy." Tatshi said making Mugen's sweat drop and Mugen went to work scanning around the room and seeing someone answering the questions, he copied them with his memory and told Tatshi the answers.

Meanwhile, Naruto was using his heighten hearing to pinpoint on Tatshi's paper since he had already found answers. It is not that either Naruto or Tatshi couldn't answer themselves; they were just being lazy and didn't want to use their minds. Hinata and her cousin Neji, which Tenten told Tatshi about earlier, were using their bloodlines to copy answers off someone else. Shino was using his bugs to get info around the room, then come back and give him the info. Kiba was using his dog Akamaru to get info and got the answers from him. Tenten had placed mirrors somehow on the ceiling and signaled Lee her teammate to use the mirrors also. Sakura knew the answers and wrote them down; soon Ino used her family's possession jutsu to look at the answers and go back to her body and write them down. Shikamaru used his shadow possession jutsu on his teammate and best friend Chouji and wrote down the answers for both of them. Gaara used his third sand eye jutsu to get the answers off a person. Kenshin was waiting for Mugen to come over when Tatshi was done with answers. Harnia used a grass bud jutsu to spout a flower she could see through, on the ground and looked at the mirrors Tenten and Lee were looking at. Kankuro went to the bathroom with a person to look for cheaters, which was actually his puppet and got the answers on two sets of paper. He walked back to his seat and dropped an answer sheet on Temari's desk. About half way through ten of forty teams were caught and had to leave. By this time Tatshi was passed out after giving Kenshin the answers through Mugen. Naruto was knocked out also, because staying awake during a test is boring. Either everyone was still cheating or waiting for the final question. Then the final question came. Ibiki spoke up after clearing his throat. "Okay, the final question is a life or death question. If you fail this question you will become a gennin forever!" After saying this Kiba spoke up.

"That's not fair, people have been to these exams before and they came back look at that kid." Kiba pointed at a half awake Tatshi.

"Shut up dog breath, and point at me again and that finger will be mine." Tatshi said with a sadistic smile making people's skin crawl.

Then some people took Ibiki's bait, raising their hands and forfeiting. Ibiki looked over the group and noticed no one else was leaving and spoke up. "You all pass." Almost every was surprised at the fact. Naruto and Tatshi noticed a chalkra signature coming toward the room. Then a woman came through the window causing surprises all around in the room.

'Okay bastards; get your asses down to training area 44." The woman said looking around the room and seeing a lot of gennin. "Ibiki you're losing your touch, letting all these gennin pass." She then noticed Tatshi. "Hey why if it isn't the 'Chaotic Grass Dragon' he himself, what a pressure to meet you again I was beginning to think you up and died on me." The woman said as she touched his face.

"See Naruto, this is why fan girls are troublesome." Tatshi said to Naruto then faced the woman again. "Okay Anko, just lead us to the training ground." Tatshi said as Anko walked toward the door and pointed north and watched every gennin leave the room. Tatshi unluckily was the last one to leave and had a nice squeeze on his ass courtesy of Anko. Tatshi just sighed and decided he'd get some air and flew off.

**Training Ground 44 'The Forest of Death'**

Everyone that didn't know about Tatshi's abilities was surprised when he fell from the sky. "Ah, flying always did make my bones get air." Tatshi said to Naruto who really wanted to learn to fly.

"You have to tell me how to do that." Naruto said to Tatshi as he nudged his side.

"If you see the movie the matrix, it is really easy aspect to learn." Tatshi said as Naruto mentally wrote down the movie. Just then Anko spoke.

"Okay ass wipes, this is a survival exam. You are to get two scrolls." Anko said as she held up two scrolls a white scroll with Heaven written on it and a brown scroll with Earth written on it. "Each team will be given either a Heaven or an Earth scroll. Then when you enter the 'Forest of Death' you are to get the other scroll off any team by any means necessary. You are not to open the scrolls until you get inside the tower in the middle. Now if you sign these I won't be held reasonable for any thing that happens." Anko said as she handed a big stack of papers to a gennin in the front.

"Why do we have to sign those?" Kiba asked, and then Naruto and Tatshi spoke both with sadistic smirks.

"So, if you die or for everyone else that pisses us off when you die, Anko here won't be held to speak to you poor mom and dad." After everyone saw the smirks on their faces mostly everyone was shivering. Then they spoke again. "We don't really have to sign because we don't have parents but we do have to sign because if we decide to die which won't happen, so that they can mark us dead and get our names out the bingo book." Everyone knew that if you were in the bingo book you were not too messed with, by any weaklings.

"Okay you two, Tatshi no doing what you did two years ago. I was pissed off about how many bodies I had to pick up." Anko said as Tatshi smirked and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, it was really my teammates fault because they didn't want that much competition. I had to go around and cut loose anyways, now I can restrain myself. I still won't hesitate to kill though; it is second nature to me by now." Tatshi said as he and Naruto laughed, making everyone's sweat drop.

"Okay now get your scrolls and go to the gates you are assigned. The exam will last for five days, if you don't have two scrolls and are in the tower at that time you will not pass to the finals." Anko said as she got up on a small roof and started to eat her dango.

"I smell dango." Tatshi said to Naruto as he looked around and sighted Anko eating dango. He then grabbed his scroll and jumped up on the small roof and grabbed the last stick of dango on it. "Ah, dango the sweets of the gods." Tatshi said as Anko's eye twitched.

"You owe me a lot of dango now." Anko said as she threw a skewer at Tatshi, who caught it in his mouth.

"Fine, I'll treat you to some later after this hellish exam." Tatshi said as he jumped down and walked toward Harnia and Kenshin.

Harnia just shook her head at the boy. "I swear that addiction will get you killed some day." Harnia said as Kenshin and Tatshi laughed.

"Anyways, you two wait near the tower and jump who ever comes that isn't leaf or grass. If you see a gennin team with a kid that has a gourd on his back do not attack him. You probably won't see him though; I'll take the scroll and go take out a few teams before coming to the tower. My bet is that the gennin team with the kid with red hair will be the first team to the tower because I want to cut loose for a while." Tatshi whispered to his teammates.

Naruto, Hinata, and Shino were talking about what to do then Naruto thought of something. "How about I go out and take out a few teams, I'll hold on to the scroll and you two set up traps for some teams then grab their scroll then head to the tower. I'll probably have a couple of scrolls and be heading there myself after I do some business with a grass ninja." Naruto said making Hinata's brow go up. "Don't worry Hinata, I'm just going to see how many teams he took out and compare how many we took out." Naruto said with a foxy grim making Hinata blush.

A certain Sannin and his four body guards were undercover as a Rain team. "Okay, you four just make a perimeter while I test the Uchiha's abilities." The Sannin said to his four guards that were disguised as two Rain shinobi.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama we will when the exam starts." The two on top of their teammates said.

Team seven was waiting for the exam to when Kiba decided to start to run his mouth. "Come on, this is boring I wish this bitch would hurry up." Unluckily for Kiba, Anko was around to hear it and threw a kunai at Kiba cutting his cheek, and then Anko appeared behind him and licked the blood off his face.

"Hmm, your blood tastes good. I bet that Tatshi's blood tastes better." Anko said as she walked away and picked up her kunai. She then felt a slight pulse from her curse seal but ignored it as she walked passed a Rain team. She then looked at her watch and yelled into her radio. "Okay, the second exam begins!" Then the gates to all the teams opened and everyone poured into the forest.

Tatshi separated from his team as they went toward the tower. Naruto also did the same as team eight went to set up a few traps using the insects of the forest, courtesy of Shino. Tatshi ran into an unsuspecting rain shinobi. Tatshi was tailing him making sure that the shinobi didn't sense him. He saw the shinobi attack Kiba and tie him up and take his place. Tatshi untied Kiba and put his finger over his mouth. "Don't speak; I'll get that bastard that tied you up. Try anything funny while you're behind me and you won't live another second." Tatshi said as he climbed up the tree without making a sound. Tatshi watched as the Uchiha injured the rain shinobi causing him to run and Tatshi went for the kill. Tatshi appeared in front of the rain shinobi, who just met up with his team. "Finally, I have someone to play with." Tatshi said as he let out a huge killing intent.

Meanwhile, Naruto ran into a rock team. "Finally, I haven't had a good fight since the wave A-ranked mission." Naruto said as he smirked and let out a huge aura of killing intent. (**Life of a Bastard by Tupac featuring Saigon and Treach**)

Tatshi and Naruto at the same time charged the stunned shinobi. Think of a spilt screen scene here. They ran through handsigns and both readied a jutsu. "**Ninpu: Wind Gust of the Sky Dragon."** Tatshi said as he pushed out air from his hands making the three rain shinobi hit the tree a few meters behind them. **"Ninpu: Wind Scythe of the Desert Fox.**" Naruto said as he picked up dirt and sand in the area and made a scythe of it using wind to form it and swing it at the rock team, only one died from the attack while the others were pushed back and got buried by the debris. The two got up and started an attack of their own. The rain shinobi started to make mud bushins and the rock shinobi started to make an earth wall. At this time Naruto and Tatshi were smirking and readied another jutsu each. **"Ninpu: Dance of the Chaotic Dragon."** Tatshi then unsheathed his both his katana making lighting go through one and wind through the other while he rushed the clones destroying them, well knowing the place where the three real shinobi are. **"Ninpu: Fox Dance of Destruction."** Naruto then charged the earth wall with black fire going down one half of the blade and green wind going down the other half and cut the wall like a hot knife through butter. The shinobi were shocked on how easily their jutsus were beaten and their opponents weren't even tire. Then Tatshi and Naruto spoke intending to end this. "Okay enough of this work out, it is time to end this." They were at different areas of the forest but knew exactly what each other were saying. They then ran through the exact same handsigns and did the jutsu. **"Ninpu: Wind of the Death Lord."** They then unleashed a monstrous wind that lifted the shinobi up and slashed them up into many bloody and small pieces. If you looked at it from the side, it would look like the death lord appeared over the shinobi and cut them up himself. Tatshi and Naruto then left the scene after grabbing their scrolls the teams dropped as they went into the jutsu. (**End the song here.**)

Meanwhile with Gaara and his team, they ran into a cocky mountain team. "Hmm, look guys we ran into the jackpot. A kid what a weakling, this will be easy." The leader of the mountain team said.

"You're the one that is weak. You couldn't touch me even if you tried." Gaara said in his standard monotone voice. This pissed the mountain shinobi off and threw his umbrella in the sky.

"Now you will die for that you punk." The mountain shinobi ran threw handsigns and spoke. **"Ninpu: Senbon Needle Strom."** Then senbon needles flew down at Gaara from the umbrella. After the dust from the jutsu, Gaara was surrounded by his hardened sand that acted on its own accord.

"Now, you will die." Gaara said as he controlled the sand to wrap around the mountain shinobi and lifted him up. **"Ninpu: Desert Funeral."** Then the sand crushed the shinobi as the blood rain down on his teammates, who were shaking out of control. "Now it is you turn." Gaara said as the sand lifted up the two shinobi. At this time both Naruto and Tatshi arrived and saw what Gaara was about to do. **"Ninpu: Desert Funeral."** The two mountain shinobi were then crushed and blood rain down as well as their scroll.

Tatshi and Naruto then whistled at the sight. "Damn, at least we left some remains Gaara. Come on, have a heart at least." Tatshi said as he just seen blood and no remains of the shinobi, who Gaara just destroyed.

"Well, let's go Tatshi before Mr. Shukaku here goes postal on us." Naruto and Tatshi then disappeared laughing. They were on their way to the tower when they noticed that Sakura was protecting two knocked out teammates and a semi conscious Rock Lee.

They appeared on the scene and noticed that it was the sound shinobi that tried to take on Tatshi before the first exam. "Okay, this is a team of pussies. The sound is so weak that it has to team up on a barely alive team. At least do it fast and don't play around." Tatshi said as he looked at the sound team and a sweat dropped Naruto behind him.

"That was not funny, anyways are you going to handle this or do I have to?" Naruto asked Tatshi as he went and sat down against a tree. "Oh yeah Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino you three can come out." Naruto said and used his wind chalkra to push the brush away.

"Well, I'll handle these three. Should I kill them or not kill them?" Tatshi said as he pondered to himself.

"Hurry up, our team is waiting at the tower. Unlike you, I don't like to keep them waiting to have fun." Naruto said as he took out a tango juice box from a storage scroll.

"Fine, I won't kill them if you're going to be a baby like that. Okay, you three can come at me with all you got." Tatshi said as he noticed that two other people joined the audience.

"You may have gotten lucky at the first exams, but this is where you die." The sound shinobi that looked like a mummy said as he and his other teammates charged.

"Oh, I'm scared out my mind from your little killing intent. Now let me show you some real intent." Tatshi said as he let out a fourth of his maxim killing intent.

"Tatshi, you have three minutes to finish this." Naruto said as he finished his juice box.

"Okay, one shot knock out." Tatshi said as he got on his knees and readied a quick draw technique. Then that's when everyone in the area felt a strong chalkra that would make Tatshi and Naruto a bit serious. Sasuke got up with purple surrounding him and walked out of the root of the tree he was resting in. "A curse seal, Naruto do you know what happened to him?" Tatshi asked as he and Naruto growled at Sasuke.

"No, but I have an idea who he got this off of." Naruto said as he got on his feet. "Sound ninja if you want your lives run and leave your scroll." Naruto barked out making everyone shake except Sasuke and Tatshi.

"Like hell we will, I'll take this bastard on myself." The sound shinobi said with air holes in his palms.

Sasuke just did a couple handsigns and did a fire jutsu. **"Ninpu: Phoenix Fire no Jutsu.**" Sasuke shot a giant fire ball at Tatshi and the sound shinobi. Tatshi just spun up in the sky to avoid the fire ball and the ninja stars in the fireball also. Unfortunately, no one else except Naruto saw that Sasuke threw ninja stars with that fireball.

"Zaku, handle that fire ball." The sound kunochi said as Zaku put his hands up already.

"Shut up Kin, I know that already." He then pushed chalkra in his arms. **"Ninpu: Zankuha."** Zaku then blew the fire away with the wind of the jutsu. He then noticed the ninja stars coming at him that were in the fireball. "Oh, shit." Zaku said as he shielded his fatal areas from being stabbed. Sasuke then with speed that were 45 of Naruto's or Tatshi's maxim speed, appeared behind Zaku and grabbed his arms and forced him on the ground using his leg for leverage Sasuke was about to break Zaku's arms.

"You seem to be very attached to these arms. Now, you won't be." Sasuke said as he broke the kid's arms. They only thing heard was a scream of pain. Tatshi smiled a bit before knowing this wasn't the boy's real power.

"Okay, Uchiha I will leave the scroll in return our lives." The mummy ninja said as he put a heaven scroll on the ground and picked up Zaku.

Tatshi now landed a few feet in front of the Uchiha. "Sasuke, either you turn back into your regular self or I will not hesitate to kill you." Tatshi said giving out twice the chalkra Sasuke was leaking out.

Naruto then appeared a few feet behind Sasuke, and gave off the same amount of chalkra as Tatshi. "I will also not hesitate to kill you too, Sasuke-teme." Naruto said now leaking a huge killing intent on the Uchiha.

"Sasuke, we have quadruple this power so don't think you can win. Even with that Sharingon of yours, I will make you see the worst thing imaginable." Tatshi said as he pushed out his headband and showed his dark jade eye. **"Hidsugon."** Tatshi then put Sasuke to sleep with the genjutsu of his eye. "God, I hate using this eye." Tatshi said as he tied the headband around the eye.

"Doesn't that deteriorate your eye sight?" Naruto said to Tatshi as he walked over to Sasuke seeing him asleep.

"Well, yeah it does and it doesn't." Tatshi said hinting at Naruto to get it then nod.

Tatshi picked up the Heaven scroll and threw it to Sakura. "Here, take this too." Naruto said as he threw an Earth to Sakura.

"So, you actually told you team to collect some scrolls did you?" Tatshi asked as he took out a joint and lit it. "Ah, these always hit the spot." Tatshi said as he walked over to Naruto blowing smoke out his nose.

"How can you smoke like the old man?" Naruto asked as he jumped up to the area where Tenten and Neji were. "Yeah I did tell them to do something, incase I got too lazy." Naruto said to Tatshi then face the two near him. "Grab Lee, I hope the next time we meet is at the tower." And with that Naruto was gone, heading toward the tower.

"We'll report this to the Hokage, if he doesn't know already. Keep an eye on him; he is still under the influence of Orochimaru's curse seal. He should be sleeping for a day and half." And with that Tatshi flew over the trees to the tower.

**At the tower**

Tatshi and Naruto saw their teams and walked over. "Hey guys I got two scrolls." Tatshi said as he threw them to Harnia.

"I got one scroll. It's a Heaven scroll." Naruto said as he threw his to Hinata.

"We would have gotten more scrolls but we help a weak ass leaf team." Tatshi said as he sat down. "You guys have both scrolls?" Tatshi asked as Hinata nodded.

"Okay, let's go in I want to take a nap before I do anything else." Tatshi said as he stepped in the door. "Okay, open the scrolls now." Tatshi said to Hinata and Harnia as they entered the room. Tatshi then walked over to the side of the room then took the last puff of his joint and sat down taking out some dango.

Then out came two people from the two scrolls. One was dolphin looking man that Naruto said was Iruka, his teacher from the academy. The other was a man in his late twenties, with a beard and looked like the Hokage with a loin cloth that said 'Guardian' on it.

"Congrats Naruto, Hinata, and Shino you all pass." Iruka said to the three.

"Congrats team Hudan you all pass." The bearded man said as he lit a smoke.

"Yo, can I get one?" Tatshi asked the bearded man who was confused.

"You're not old enough to smoke these." The man said.

"Come on, I just smoked my last joint. I can't get another pack of smokes at least for six days." Tatshi argued.

"Asuma-sensei please just give Tatshi a couple of cigarettes, so he can shut up for the week." Naruto said as he walked over to Tatshi.

"Naruto you know him?" Asuma asked the blond.

"Yeah, he even knows your uncle." Naruto said as he walked off.

"Yeah come on, I need at least three for the five days I'm here," Tatshi said as Asuma handed him the cigarettes. "Thanks next time I'm here in Konoha I'll bring you a pack of my brand, courtesy of the 'Chaotic Grass Dragon'." Tatshi said as he walked off leaving Asuma shocked and a confused Iruka.

**A/N: Hope you guys/gals like the chapter be back in a few days peace.**


	8. The Preliminaries, Training, and Katana

**Disclaimer: Look at the chapters before this one because this is the last one I'm going to type.**

**Chapter 8: The Preliminaries, Training, and a New Katana**

**Inside the Tower Five Days later**

"Man, this is boring. I knew I should have token out most of the teams." Tatshi muttered as he stood in line looking around at the teams. He had seen Gaara's team, who beat his and Naruto's team to the tower by a minute and twenty five seconds. He then seen five leaf teams and the annoying sound team he would have killed, if not for the Uchiha. The five leaf teams consisted of team 7, 8, 10, team gai, and a team that had the kid with the ninja info cards on it. "Naruto, I don't trust that kid with our info. I mean he had info on my bloodline that people shouldn't even know I unlocked yet." Tatshi said as he kept his eyes on the kid.

Naruto heard what Tatshi had to say, since he was next to him. "It sucks we couldn't tell the Hokage himself that Orochimaru is here, but we were able to tell Anko." Naruto said as he looked forward at the Hokage when he was about to speak, when a jounin appeared and spoke to the Hokage.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama, but first I would like to hold some preliminary matches to shorten the competition." The jounin said as he coughed and then the Hokage nodded in agreement. "I am Gekkou Hayate the examiner who will over see the preliminaries." The jounin said as he coughed some more and looked half dead from the flu. Naruto and Tatshi saw that the jounin had a genjutsu to cover his face, but his cough was real.

"Why do we need to hold preliminaries?" Kiba asked as Hayate coughed some more before answering.

"It seems to be that the chunin exams this year was either too easy or we have a lot of fine candidates to become chunins. Either way, there are too many gennins here to hold the finals." Hayate said as he coughed a lot during the explanation. "So, if any of you gennins want to quit it will not hurt your team since for now on the matches will be one on one." Hayate said as he coughed some more.

Naruto and Tatshi stopped listening to Hayate when they heard the conversation with Sasuke and Sakura. Then they were pulled out of that conversation when she was about to raise her hand, when the kid with the rare info on both jinchuurikis rose his hand and spoke. "I quit, I have no chalkra left in me." Tatshi and Naruto knew he were lying, everyone on their level of skill were out of range to tell if he hid his chalkra so they believed him.

Hayate was handed his information and spoke. "Yakushi Kabuto from Konoha, you may leave." Hayate said as he coughed at the end. "Now let us begin the preliminaries. The rules are the same as the last exam except you win if you knock out your opponent, kill them, or make them submit." Hayate coughed and then an electric board came out. Now the two jinchuurikis knew that his cough was there for a reason. He then coughed again and the board activated and two names popped up on the board.

**Akado Yoroi vs. Uchiha Sasuke** is what appeared on the board. Naruto and Tatshi both snickered at Sasuke, since they knew he couldn't use his chalkra because of the curse seal. "Now if all the people who will not partake in this match could move to the upper level so we can begin." Hayate said as he coughed. Everyone except the two shinobi, moved up to the upper level of the giant room with their sensei.

As Kakashi walked by, he whispered something to Sasuke. "You can't use any chalkra in this fight because of the curse seal. You can't even your Sharingon." Kakashi then walked up to upper level, only to be met by two gennin.

"You know he won't win this fight unless he has some kick ass taijutsu moves." Tatshi said to Naruto as their backs were to Kakashi.

"I know he may be some trouble with that _seal_, which that snake bastard put on him." Naruto said to Tatshi loud enough so the three people could hear. Hearing this made Kakashi tense up.

"Yeah, no gennin our age should know about him. We only know about him because our names are in the bingo book." Tatshi said as he laughed a bit. "Isn't that true, Copy-nin Kakashi?" Tatshi asked just as Kakashi was about to pass.

Kakashi then stopped and leaned over Tatshi's shoulder. "How do you know that Sasuke has the curse mark?" Kakashi asked the two, who just laughed before Naruto answered him.

"We have eyes everywhere. It also helps we were there when Sasuke actuated the curse seal." Naruto said as he looked at Kakashi then at the fight. It seems that Sasuke was about to defeat Yoroi with a taijutsu attack in midair.

"**Shishi Rendan."** Sasuke said as he slammed his foot in Yoroi's stomach, knocking him out.

"Shousha: Uchiha Sasuke." Hayate said without coughing. Kakashi then appeared behind Sasuke and took him away to fix that curse seal. Little did anyone except Tatshi and Naruto noticed that the sound sensei disappeared when Kakashi disappeared.

Hayate then coughed again, before Tatshi or Naruto could be snapped back into attention they heard the board stop with names. They looked up and saw the two names and Tatshi sighed. **Hudan Tatshi vs. Kinuta Dosu** the board had the words of the next match. Tatshi then spun as he flew up and landed in front of Hayate, who was surprised and coughed. Dosu then jumped from the second level and walked up to the two in the middle. Naruto just didn't want Tatshi to go to the extreme on the sound ninja, since he knew that he defiantly didn't like that village. "Tatshi, don't go over board and leave him as nothing." Naruto said making everyone tense as they knew that this kid could take anyone in the room easy.

"Nope, I have to decline that request. This bastard's life is way over due; he was dead the second he pissed me off. Now he will have to go through my new overkill jutsu I created a little while ago." Tatshi said with a sadistic smirk.

"You only got lucky, now you will die." Dosu said as he stepped forward.

"The match between Hudan Tatshi and Kinuta Dosu will begin….now." Hayate said as he coughed and backed up.

Dosu charged at Tatshi, only to float up in the air and could move. "I can control the air in this room and since I'm using it to lift you, you're going to die." Tatshi said as he pulled out a scroll and threw it so it surrounded Dosu. The scroll then let go a bunch of katanas as Tatshi spun up and ran a bloodied finger over the scroll. Tatshi smirked as he landed on a floating katana and ran through handsigns. **"Ninpu Kuchiyose: Chaotic Hell Prison and Two Sword Drawing Technique: Lion's Roar."** Just then every sword that wasn't on stabbed Dosu leaving him barely alive, and then the last sword Tatshi was on at a fast speed went through Dosu's chest as Tatshi drew both his katana and sliced and X through Dosu's face and shoulders. Tatshi then flew over to an area where blood couldn't get on him and started walking back to the second level. Everyone, except the Hokage and Naruto were shocked at the ruthlessness of the kid before them. Naruto just whistled and clapped at the performance. Tatshi looked at Kakashi, who had his Sharingon active on the fight, and he couldn't see the fight through that eye like it was refusing to look at the fight.

After Hayate coughed and regain his composer he spoke. "Shousha: Hudan Tatshi." Hayate then looked at the remains of Dosu after the swords were removed by the medical team; there were no insides that were left unburned. He then looked away to a medical ninja returned the swords to Tatshi who bowed and walked off. Hayate then coughed as the board ran through names.

**Uzumaki Naruto vs. Inuzuka Kiba** Tatshi fell over laughing at the two names. "I….feel… bad for…..dog boy." Tatshi let out between laughs. Naruto just shook his head at the screen. "Kiba I hope you just don't move when he does a death blow only to stop and have you move into it." Tatshi yelled at Kiba. Kiba just shook off Tatshi's words and walked down the stairs.

"Kiba I think you should withdraw, it's for your own good before you leave with broken bones." Naruto said in a serious tone. "Take it from someone who has been on more missions and more life or death situations than you. It would be wise to forfeit against someone who can take most jounins in this room." Naruto said as most the jounins nodded, which no one seemed to notice.

"Like I'll lose to someone like you, dobe?" Kiba spit out which made Naruto shake his head and Tatshi almost fall over the railing laughing.

"Kiba wrote his own hospital request!" Tatshi said as he was on his back rolling laughing.

"Tatshi, you have a sick sense of humor." Kenshin said as Tatshi stood up at got in his face.

"Lay off, I already know the looks on everyone face when they see Kiba have a broken arm, twisted ankles, and cracked ribs." Tatshi said making everyone look at him. "What?"

"Okay the match between Uzumaki Naruto and Inuzuka Kiba can begin…..now." Hayate said as he backed up.

"Akamaru, let's show these guys what we can do." Kiba said as he gave Akamaru a solider pill. Then a red Akamaru jumped on Kiba's back. "**Ninpu: Half Beast Half Human Transformation." **Then two figures that looked like Kiba appeared. Naruto just yawned and pointed to the one on the right.

"Kiba I you're the real one. I have a nose just like yours." Naruto said as he readied a jutsu. "Come at me with all you got. It still won't be enough." Naruto said as Kiba got pissed off.

"That's it fox boy. I'll take you down with one move." Kiba said as he smirked.

"Kiba knows Naruto's bingo book name?" Tatshi asked as everyone's sweat dropped.

"**Gatsuuga!"** Kiba and his Akamaru clone then spun around making mini tornados, while heading straight at Naruto. Naruto then dodged without even making an effort. "Okay, since you think you're all big and bad, take this." Kiba then threw smoke bombs at Naruto, who didn't try to avoid them. Tatshi just smirked and snickered as he watched knowing the whole fight thanks to his Hidsugon. Everyone thought that the boy was going crazy until he spoke.

"It has something to do why Kakashi couldn't copy and see through his left eye." Tatshi then looked at the match. Kiba had been doing his Gatsuuga for a minute until he couldn't sense Naruto. The real Naruto had place a Kage Bushin in his place as he disappeared on the ceiling of the room. The only ones who noticed were the Hokage, Tatshi, and Gaara. They all kept their eyes on the ground to keep the fool up.

When the smoke cleared there were three figures that looked like Kiba. "Oh think you're funny huh? I know which one is the real you Naruto." Kiba said as he punched the figure behind him. Kiba actually punch his dog Akamaru, who transformed back into his regular self sense he was knocked out. "Akamaru!" Kiba yelled as he turned to the other figure. By this time Naruto put up a Henge to bend in with the ceiling of the room. Kiba then hit the other figure that appeared to be Akamaru again. Tatshi was laughing his ass off at this point.

"Kiba a word of advice, a dog may have a great nose but almost never catches a fox," And with that Tatshi pointed up at an upside down Naruto.

"Thanks Tatshi, but I wanted to tell everyone why you were laughing so hard. Anyways thanks for the smoke screen Kiba; I needed a reason to disappear. Now it's the fox's turn to strike." Naruto said as he dropped down while ran through a few handsigns. **"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"** Naruto yelled as the clone near Kiba disappeared into smoke. Naruto created ten clones and went on the offensive. The clones were so fast Kiba couldn't defend himself. Kiba was kicked up into the air by a clone then Naruto shouted his new technique. **"Uzumaki: Rag Doll Rendan."** Then Kiba flew across the air from a kick in the stomach, and then flew down toward the ground from a kick in the back, and then he felt his ankles being grabbed. He looked up and saw Naruto smirking as he begin to spin, one Naruto clone jumped up and began to place well timed kicks at Kiba. After seven kicks, Naruto threw Kiba at the ground high speed. Kiba landed on his right arm breaking it as he faded into unconsciousness. Rock Lee and his sensei Gai were surprised at the speed of the boy, and how he created a taijutsu move in a matter of minutes after seeing the Uchiha's match. "I told him, he should have forfeited before he had gotten hurt. Now he's knocked out with a broken arm, twisted ankles, and cracked ribs." Naruto said as he walked away leaving everyone looking at Tatshi. "Don't look at him like that; it is not his fault he can see into the future for the upcoming ten minutes when he wants to." Naruto said as he jumped up about to the second level as Hayate said he was the winner.

"Shousha: Uzumaki Naruto."

"Yeah thanks, now everyone thinks I'm a sage. Either way, I want to see another nice match." Tatshi said to Naruto as his friend stood next to him. The matches were most uninteresting in Tatshi's mind. It was the Nara vs. the sound kunochi, who was dumbly defeated by the Nara. Then it was Ino vs. Sakura, which ended in a double knock out. After that was Harnia's match against Tenten, which Harnia won by growing grass to grab all her opponent's weapons and body to have her forfeit before she was strangled to death. Then it was Kenshin vs. Chouji, which Kenshin used a quick draw technique to disable the rolling ball of doom. Then it was Temari vs. other teammate of Yoroi, which Tatshi and Naruto didn't get the name of while Temari was having a hard time against him in close rage when he rushed and dodges the bursts of air. The man closed chalkra to one of Temari's legs only to get a chalkra endorsed whack from her fan knocking him out. "Damn, that's going to leave a huge mark in the morning." Tatshi said as he and Naruto rubbed their heads with their hands, while everyone else's sweat dropped.

The next match was between Hinata and her cousin Neji. The beginning of the match Neji was muttering something about how people can't change and destiny. Then Hinata spoke making Naruto and Tatshi paying attention. "You're wrong Neji-san, people can change and I have finally changed and have the courage to say I am in love." Tatshi just looked at Naruto and shook his head. Naruto just ran a hand over his face and knew who she was talking about, and he had feelings for her too but didn't want her to go through troubles with her clan. Hinata looked at Naruto, while everyone except Tatshi had their brow rose looking at Naruto.

"You done it now you sly fox, you just had to placed on her team for her feeling to grow to this extent." Tatshi said loud enough for everyone to hear, before he continued. "And you knew she liked you ever since that day I came back for the second exam two years ago!" Tatshi said making everyone shocked at the words. "You know as well as I do that we are shinobi and jailers that aren't meant to even be!" Tatshi said raising his voice and most jounin knew what the boy was talking about, while everyone else except the sand team confused.

"I know Tatshi, but she um….." Naruto couldn't finish the sentence he said as he sat down as faded off into his mind to escape from the situation.

"The sly fox huh, more like lover boy if you ask me." Tatshi said as he looked at everyone and raised his headband. "Okay, I can tell he doesn't want everyone to know to so….." As soon as he pauses everyone noticed a genjutsu come upon them. They tried to dispel the jutsu to no prevail. Their minds had been wiped clean about the Naruto and Tatshi incident. The only ones Tatshi left out of the mind wiping were the Hokage, Gaara, Naruto, and Hinata. Before he let everything go back to normal he jumped down and spoke to Hinata. "You can't tell people you love him, they will detest you as they did me and Naruto. The actions he cowardly shown clearly states he has feelings toward you." Naruto came back from his mind and saw everyone still except four other people.

"Tatshi, thanks man I owe you one." Naruto said as he looked around for Tatshi. Then he found him down next to Hinata. _Oh kami, he just told her didn't he?_ He mentally asked himself, only to get a rude remark from a certain fox.

"**Hey kit, at least you can take her as your mate now since you love her and she loves you."** The Kyuubi said as he snickered.

_Shut it fur ball. _ Naruto thought to the Kyuubi and walked down to the two in the ring.

"Tatshi, you told her I love her didn't you?!" Naruto yelled as he pushed Tatshi, making the Hokage's brow raise and Gaara having stopped paying attention.

"Whoa whoa, there sly fox I didn't know you love her I just said to her that you have feelings toward her." Tatshi said to Naruto and then they stopped and looked at a madly blushing Hinata, Tatshi just laughed at the sight. "Good job lover boy, you told her yourself. Now Hinata stop blushing and return to normal, because I am releasing my bloodline genjutsu soon and need to have things go off without a hitch." Tatshi said as he walked off giggling.

Hinata then looked at a frustrated Naruto and spoke. "Naruto……do you really…..lo." she was cut off by Naruto, who spoke.

"Yeah, win or lose against Neji I'll have to take you out to dinner." Naruto said with his foxy grim making Hinata melt from the words of the 'Sly Fox' of Konoha.

"O…Kay, Naruto-kun I will try my best and impress you." Hinata said with confidence as Tatshi got to his spot where he was and Naruto soon joined him.

"Naruto, the old man over there knows also." Tatshi said as he pointed to the Hokage. Naruto just looked down and shook his head as the Hokage laughed. Then Tatshi closed his eyes and faded off to his mind's eye and dispelled the mind whipping jutsu. Everyone just came to and Hayate announced the match and Tatshi just came back to when the match started.

Hinata and Neji were using their bloodline to the fullest dodging and striking, until Hinata threw a chalkra filled leg sweep and missed only to get a combo of strikes up her chest to her chest and fell over coughing up blood. Naruto was there before she hit the ground and caught her. He tried to keep her awake, he knew Neji tried to kill her but luckily Tatshi came and ran through some hand signs. "Can you heal her fully?" Naruto asked Tatshi, as he ran a hand over her neck.

Tatshi nodded and spoke. "It will take her some months to heal fully, but now all she has to be is to have the strength to pull through this near death experience." Tatshi said as the medical ninja came and took Hinata away to give her more healing.

Naruto turned to Neji with red eyes. "You better hope I don't verse you in the finals." Naruto said as he turned and jumped back onto the second floor with his natural blue aqua eyes.

Tatshi just shook his head at Neji. "You've done it; better pray to Kami you don't fight him." Tatshi said as he turned around and started to walk to take the stairs. "And you better hope you don't verse me if you want to keep your life, because hurting a woman when you could have knocked her out is low but to kill her because of a dumbass fight between the main and branch houses is not only crazy but you deserve to be cut into pieces by this katana…….the soul taker." Tatshi said as he put his hand on the katana he got from his companion inside of him.

Neji just looked at Tatshi with anger and spoke. "You know nothing of clans and their problems." This just made Tatshi laugh and turn around.

"It figures, I don't like to go by speaking of my clan. I know more about clans than you Neji; I know more than you suspect you stupid _Hyuuga_." Tatshi spit out the Hyuuga name like acid, as he turned back and went to the second level. Everyone was speechless at the sight; it was like Tatshi was kind and caring to Hinata but relentless to Neji.

Naruto just sat with his back leaning on the wall as Tatshi came and leant against the railing waiting for him to speak. "You have to stop leaking him out, Tatshi." Naruto said as he looked up.

"Well, you try putting up with that shit and have a spilt personality." Tatshi said as Naruto just laughed.

"It's more like you two are becoming one." Naruto said as he looked down at the area and saw that the next fight was between Shino and the other sound kid with the broken arms. He then turned his attention to Tatshi as the match begun.

"We already know who is going to win. Why look at the fight?" Tatshi asked as he took out a scroll and undid a seal that had a large amount dango in it. Naruto's sweat dropped.

"Man, those are going to be the death of you." Naruto said as he did the same, but took out ten boxes of tango juice. Tatshi just sat there with three skewers in his mouth as he looked at Naruto.

"What? You have a problem with my addiction?" Tatshi said as he stacked skewer after skewer making a little house as he ate the dango off each skewer before stacking them.

Naruto just shook his head in disbelief as he drunk two boxes of tango. They then looked at the fight when they heard an explosion. Zaku the sound ninja had Shino's bugs inside the air holes of both his arms and made his arms explode from the chalkra build up. Shino just walked away as Zaku fell to the ground. "Shousha: Aburame Shino." Hayate said as the medical Nin came. Naruto and Tatshi went back to their conversation as the next match was announced. They then noticed who was fighting and turned all their attention to the fight. The board read **Sabaku No Gaara vs. Rock Lee** Tatshi just shook his head and turned around to look at the fight fully. Naruto stood up and leant on the rail having all his attention on the fight. Everyone was surprised at the fact that both Kage level gennin were paying close attention to one fight.

Gaara transported himself inside the area as he looked at the other two containers. Rock Lee was about to jump down to the area, but was stopped by his sensei. "Lee I think that gourd on his back may be suspicious." His sensei said as Lee wrote this down. "Lee do u think you're going to be able to look at this in the middle of the fight?!" Lee's sensei yelled as Lee nodded and continued writing. Tatshi just looked at the two and just shook his head.

"Gai-sensei I will show off my flames of youth!!" Lee yelled as he hugged his sensei.

"Yes, I know your flames will burn your opponent to a lost!" Gai yelled as he hugged his student back.

"Wow that's a sick genjutsu." Tatshi said as he held his hand together and said 'kai'. Nothing happened though.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

The two continued for about a minute, as Tatshi kept trying to dispel the genjutsu he thought he was seeing until Naruto told him. "That's real man, so stop trying to dispel it."

Tatshi then cover his eye. "It burns oh my kami! It burns help me kami!" Tatshi said as he went on his knees shaking his head. Naruto just patted him on the back, while everyone's sweat dropped except Gaara and the two hugging leotards taijutsu monsters.

"You get used to it after the millionth time you seen it." Naruto said as he had seen it multiple times as he walked pasted the two hugging in the street.

"I think I lost some brain cells from seeing that." Tatshi said as he rocked back and forth in a rolled position.

Seeing this made the Kyuubi laugh at the two, meaning the Chaotic Hell dragon and Tatshi. **"The great Hell dragon and his container are being subdued to a homosexual moment between a teacher and student."** The Kyuubi said as he laughed louder in Naruto's head making Naruto snicker.

After a few minutes Tatshi regained his composer and acted like nothing happened. Lee had been trying to get past Gaara's sand defense only to be stopped by more sand. He then was knocked up to the ceiling and landed on the hand sign statue. He looked at Gai who nodded at him and spoke. "Take them off Lee." Gai then gave Lee the nice guy pose.

"I hope he doesn't mean his clothes." Tatshi said as he looked nervous and Naruto's sweat dropped.

"But Gai-sensei I thought it was only to protect someone I care for?" Lee asked his sensei.

"I'm allowing this once." Gai said and gave Lee the nice guy pose again.

Lee then took off weights on his legs and Tatshi sighed in relief. Temari then spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. "Like some weights will give you the speed to get past Gaara defense." Then Lee dropped the weights making almost everyone eyes pop out.

"I say that's a ton on each leg." Tatshi said to Naruto, trying to start a bet.

"No that's like a ton and a half on each leg." Naruto said to Tatshi then went into an eye lock with him.

"How much you wanna bet?" Tatshi asked as he looked Naruto into an eye.

"If I win, I get an all you can eat ramen and tango juice buffet and you pay." Naruto said as he thought about the ramen and tango juice.

"Okay, if I win I get an all you can get buffet for me and Anko over there." Tatshi said as he pointed to Anko. Naruto paled because he knew Tatshi would take a large chunk of his money, but with Anko it would take a large chunk of his millions of ryo he had stored up.

"Deal." Naruto hesitated when he shook Tatshi's hand and went back to look at the fight.

Lee was now getting by Gaara's sand defense and landing blow after blow. Lee then kicked Gaara into the air and did the Omote Renge, thus opening the first gate. Naruto, Tatshi and Kakashi looked at Gai and spoke at the same time. "Why in world made you teach him to open the gates?!" Every gennin in the room was confused by the out burst of the three.

"Lee can not form chalkra and has no skill in genjutsu or ninjutsu what so ever." Gai said as he looked at the fight. "He relays only on his taijutsu, and that alone will have him win this fight." Gai said as he put much confidence in his voice.

"Bullshit, Gaara is not a regular ninja. He is different like me and Naruto different." Tatshi said as he looked up at the ceiling as he closed his eyes, knowing Lee was putting his everything in this fight only to be a lost cause. This causes everyone to look at Naruto and Tatshi.

"Yeah Gaara is strong like us but, he can't even get to the strength we can obtain." Naruto said as he looked back at the fight. By this time Lee had opened two gates, and landing blow after blow on Gaara. He then stopped and regained his footing. Now it was Gaara's time to strike as he launches his sand at Lee. Lee kept his guard up as he tried to dodge and not take serve damage.

Gai then spoke again making everyone but Naruto and Tatshi to look at him. "The lotus blooms twice."

Sakura then spoke to Gai. "Lee said that as he fought with Sasuke in a sparring match. What does it mean?"

"It means that Lee will release three more gates to win the match." Gai said as Naruto and Tatshi looked at the match.

"Pain Gate Open! Life Gate Open! Energy Gate Open!" Lee said as chalkra started to form around him and his skin color turning red.

"But I thought you said Lee couldn't form chalkra?" Sakura asked Gai who just gave her a nice guy pose before he spoke.

"When you open the body's gates you release more chalkra. Even enough chalkra when you release all the gates to be consider Kage level." Gai said as he looks at the fight.

"But if you release all the gates you will die." Naruto said not taking his eyes off the fight.

Now Lee had Gaara back up in the air hitting him at a very high speed. Kakashi had his Sharingon blazing at the fight, while Naruto and Tatshi were following Lee's movements every second. Gaara was about to fall to the ground, but Lee wrapped Gaara in his bandages he had wrapped around and pulled him back. "I'm not done yet, Primary Lotus!" Lee said as he and Gaara spun at an amazing speed to the ground. Lee had Gaara hit head first on the ground only to notice it was a Suna Bushin. Gaara had switched himself with a sand clone before he hit the ground. Lee was battered and beaten but still continue to put up his guard. Gaara had got his right arm and right leg in his sand and crushed them. Gaara then retracted his sand and threw it back at Lee, when Naruto and Tatshi were about to jump in Gai beat them to the punch.

"That's enough you won the match." Gai said to Gaara, and then Lee stood up. Kakashi, Tatshi, and Naruto were surprised at the fact of the boy's heart. Gai turned around and looked at Lee and started to tear up. "Lee even in unconscious you still fight with all your heart. That is real flames of youth." Gai said as he picked up Lee and got him to the medical ninja team.

"Shousha: Sabaku no Gaara." Hayate said as Gaara had a hand on his head and shook it, as he disappeared and reappeared next to his team.

"Man that was a fight. I have to admit Lee has some heart, to fight like that even when he's knocked out." Tatshi said as he took out a joint. "I think that damage to his arm and leg will make the recovery even harder…….I don't think he'll be able to go on a mission for about three to four months if nothing serve happened." Tatshi said as he lit up the joint.

"Fuzzy brows…….that were one hell of a fight." Naruto mumbled out having Tatshi raise his brow.

"Fuzzy brows? What kind of name is that for the kid who just put all his heart in a fight to win?" Tatshi asked as let out a puff of smoke.

"Well he has those thick eye brows." Naruto said as Tatshi's sweat just dropped and waved it off as Hayate spoke.

"That is the end of the prelims, since Kankuro does not have an opponent he will automatically move to the finals. Now will the people who won their matches please come and get a number out of this box." Then a box arose from the floor.

Tatshi took his flying route as Naruto hitched a ride, and everyone else either jumped off the second floor balcony or walked down the stair except Gaara who just transported himself there. "Hey who said you could get a ride?!" Tatshi yelled at Naruto, who just gave him a foxy grim. "Don't give me that dumbass smile!" Tatshi yelled at Naruto, who just kept the grim on his face.

"Well since we were here first I'll grab the first number out of the hat." Naruto said as he reached in grabbed a number, after which Tatshi and the others did. Sasuke didn't draw a number since he wasn't there so he got the left over number.

The Numbers read as this.

Uzumaki Naruto

Hyuuga Neji

Uchiha Sasuke

Sabaku no Gaara

Akatoshi Kenshin

Atroshen Harnia

Sabaku no Kankuro

Aburame Shino

Sabaku no Temari

Nara Shikamaru

Hudan Tatshi

"So the matches will be: Uzumaki Naruto vs. Hyuuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke vs. Sabaku no Gaara, Akatoshi Kenshin vs. Atroshen Harnia, Sabaku no Kankuro vs. Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru vs. Sabaku no Temari, and Hudan Tatshi vs. the winner of the Nara Shikamaru vs. Sabaku no Temari match." Hayate said as Shikamaru just sighed.

"I have to fight another women and I have more matches than anyone…..this is troublesome." Shikamaru said as he sighed again. Tatshi heard this and spoke to Shikamaru.

"At least you get to fight first. Look at it this way the sooner you show off your skills in planning and in certain situations, the more likely you get to be a chunin. Plus the more matches equals the more chances to show off those skill and the more likely you'll get to be a chunin." Tatshi said as he took another puff from his joint. "Plus if you win I'll go easy on you." Tatshi said making Shikamaru sigh again.

As everyone was leaving Tatshi spoke to Naruto. "Don't think you're getting out of that bet." Naruto just sighed and nodded. "Good now first thing tomorrow we go see your little girl friend and then we go see if Lee is awake and ask him how much those weights weigh." Tatshi said as he threw the now finished joint on the ground and stepped on it.

"Okay, so what now?" Naruto asked Tatshi, who just smiled and Naruto knew that smile.

"First, we get some food and supplies. Then, we go see the Lee thing and if we can find Jiraiya and force him to teach you. After that, well…..I'm going to show myself around and see what there is to do around here." Tatshi said as his smile got bigger.

"I'm going to have Harnia and Shino keep an eye on you." Naruto said making Tatshi give him the evil look. "I trust you and all but…….what would the other people think?" Naruto asked Tatshi, as his friend just sighed.

"Okay, there's no need for that. I'll just walk around town and go shopping." Tatshi said with his head down. "After a while if I get really bored though, I'll be training at a training ground or something." Tatshi said as they stepped out the tower and ran through the forest.

**In Konoha**

Tatshi and Naruto were joined by Shino, Kenshin, and Harnia at Naruto's favorite ramen stand. Tatshi just sighed at the sight. "Can't we go out for dango?" Tatshi asked and then felt someone grab him.

"How about me and you go for dango big boy?" A seductive voice of the person that grabbed him said, as he looked up it was none other than Anko.

"I would like that but…….what would the other people think of a twenty one year old going out with a twelve year old?" Tatshi asked making Anko pout. "Hey, when I win the bet I made with Naruto, he's going to treat us to an all you can eat dango feast." Tatshi said making Anko's eyes light up and Naruto sigh, as he knew what was going to happen next.

Anko grabbed Naruto with her shadow snakes and lifted him up. "Is this true? If this boy toy of mine wins this bet, you're going to treat us to a feast of dango?" Naruto just sighed and nodded. Tatshi just ran a hand down his face and sighed, as Kenshin laughed and Harnia just giggle. Shino just stood there with a brow rose, not knowing how Anko knew Tatshi.

"Who said I was your boy toy?" Tatshi asked Anko, who just smiled sadistically at him. "I don't like that look…….Harnia umm…..can I get some assistance?" Tatshi asked in panic voice, as Anko felt up and down his body.

"Don't tell me that she's your girl friend?" Anko asked as she looked at Harnia and spoke. "If she is, she can join in too." Every man in the stand over heard this and passed out from massive nose bleeds, even Shino had a nose bleed but it was minor and kept his composer. Harnia looked at the sight in front of her. There was her teammates passed out with a large pool of blood around them, and there was a passed out Naruto in the air having blood drip off his face.

"Just leave him; he'll haunt me when he dies if you don't." Harnia said making Anko pout. "But I'm not his girl friend; he's just a family friend." Anko's pout turned into a smile as she set both Naruto and Tatshi down and disappeared. After about five minutes, every man regain his composer, Shino just sat there like nothing happened.

"Man, did Shino pass out?" Tatshi asked Naruto and Kenshin. Both of them just shrugged at the question.

Shino just looked at them and spoke. "No. I'm a pervert like you three." The three boys just grew with killing intent over Shino, who kept his composer. Harnia then stepped in front of the three boys and spoke.

"He didn't pass out, but he did have a nosebleed." Just then the three laughed like no tomorrow.

"Good, I was starting to think he was unfazed by things like that." Tatshi said and heard Naruto doing something behind him; he turned and saw the thing that would give any man a nose bleed.

"**Transformation: Sexy no Jutsu!"** Just then Naruto transformed into a nude woman, for what Tatshi could see. There were precise puffs of smoke covering the woman's nipples and other regions. Tatshi just fell to the ground with a nose bleed. After thirty seconds of Naruto's laughter and everyone's confusion, Tatshi got up with a hand on his headband.

"You're going to pay for that you bastard." Tatshi said as Naruto began to turn and run, but Tatshi used his speed to get in front of Naruto with his right eye blazing. "**Hidsugon."** Naruto was in a green field with a green sky and he cursed himself. Before Naruto could move he was bound to chains in the ground. Then Tatshi appeared in front of him and spoke. "Now get ready for a hell of load of pay back." Tatshi then disappeared and a field of Hinata clones appeared wearing nothing but two piece bathing suits. "How do you like my **Heavenly Death Hidsugon**?" Tatshi said after ten minutes in the Hidsugon world and three seconds outside. When he got no response he appeared and saw Naruto bloodied and semi conscious, then he let go of the jutsu and back to the real world. Naruto just hit the ground and Tatshi was laughing. "That's what you get for messing with me." Tatshi said as he sat down laughing and Shino spoke.

"What did you do?" Tatshi, who now had his headband over his right eye looked at Shino and laughed.

"I made him look at a field of Hinata clones wearing bathing suits and groping him." Tatshi said as he laughed some more as Naruto got up with more blood on his face.

"You win Tatshi…..damn it." Naruto mumbled as he took a seat. "Hey old man I'll have the usual, Super Hokage special with pork, miso soup, chicken, and tango juice on the side. Also can make that a Naruto size?" The old man smiled and nodded as he looked to the other and waited their orders.

"I'll have a Naruto size chicken and miso ramen." Tatshi said as he looked up at the old man.

"I'll have a bowl of miso ramen." Shino said as he adjusted his sunglasses.

"I'll have pork and miso ramen thank you." Harnia gracefully said to the old man.

"I'll have a bowl of chicken ramen thanks." Kenshin said to the old man as he set his katana next to him. After everyone ate they started to leave.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Naruto. We still have to see Lee about that bet." Tatshi said and turned to leave as his teammates said their 'I wish you luck in the finals.' Or either 'This was good I hope we can go this again.'

"Yeah Tatshi meet me at the hospital tomorrow around nine." Naruto said as he got a nod from Tatshi before he grabbed both his teammates and flew off. "Man, I got to learn how to do that." Naruto said as he turned and walked with Shino.

"That would be fun to do wouldn't it?" Shino asked and Naruto just looked at him with a smile.

"Hell yeah it would, think about the feel of flying without handsigns what so ever." Naruto said as he made a plane with his arm and spun and like he was the pilot of the plane making the plane turn.

"Well I guess I'll see you around leader." Shino said as he turn and was about to leave, but was stopped by Naruto.

"I'm not the leader of our team; I'm more of a member of a team full of leaders." Naruto said to Shino, which made nod as he left.

**The next day at the hospital**

Tatshi just landed on the roof of the hospital and yawn as he walked in the door leading to the stairs. He crept in through the door and looked at all the stairs he 'could' walk down, but instead he jumped down the five foot wide space that could be used to look up or down the large stairwell. As he neared the bottom floor he started to put wind under him and was slowly descending to the first floor.

Naruto was jumping from roof to roof on the buildings of Konoha, he the jumped off the last building and landed in front of the hospital. He slowly walked up to the door as it automatically open and stepped in.

Tatshi then opened the door of the first floor and walked out into the lobby. He seemed to walk in the same time Naruto walked in. They both walked to the main desk after they seen each other.

"How may I help you two sirs?" The nurse behind desk asked, as she flipped her hair from her face.

"We are here to see Rock Lee and Hyuuga Hinata." Naruto said as Tatshi looked around the lobby.

"Hyuuga Hinata is in room 213 and Rock Lee is in room 416." The nurse said with a smile.

"Thanks for the help." Tatshi said as both him and Naruto disappeared and reappeared at Hinata's room.

They walked in the room to see Hinata still asleep. Tatshi went to the wall near the window and leaned up against it, while Naruto took the seat near Hinata's bedside. "You said she was going to be alright." Naruto said to Tatshi, who just nodded and looked out the window.

"If she was one of us she would be healed and about by now." Tatshi said not moving his gaze from out the window.

"How long do you think she'll be out?" Naruto asked Tatshi, who just kept looking out the window.

"She should be awake by now, she probably woke up and went back to sleep following the doc's orders." Tatshi said as he kept his gaze out the window.

"Why are you looking out the window?" Naruto asked as Tatshi just kept looking out the window.

"The sight is something to see that's all." Tatshi said and looked at Hinata as he heard her start to wake.

Hinata opened her eyes to see a smiling Naruto and Tatshi, who seemed to be at peace when he looked back out the window. She blushed when she noticed that Naruto grabbed her hand. "Hi N-Naruto-kun." She mumbled out with her hand turning redder.

"I'm glad that you're up and okay Hinata-chan." Naruto said as he gave her another smile.

"Yeah, you should have seen his face when I put this genjutsu on him." Tatshi said giving Hinata a real smile people rarely seen. When he is laughing that is just of the moment, but when he gives someone a real sincere smile it can show that he's now a close friend.

Hinata giggled at the fact that Naruto yelled at Tatshi for trying to tell and show Hinata the face after he was put under the Heavenly Death Hidsugon. "Tatshi, how long have you known Naruto?" Hinata asked the grass shinobi, who just put his hand under his chin to hold it in a thinking pose.

"About three or two years, I give or take." Tatshi said as he nodded with his hand still under his chin, making Hinata giggle. "And we notice that you were watching us that day when I came back from the exams." Tatshi said making Hinata blush again.

Hinata looked at Naruto, who just nodded in agreement. "So you two knew? Why didn't you talk to me then?" Hinata asked the two who just shrugged.

"I don't know, we were too busy with my training to talk." Naruto said giving Hinata a trademark foxy grim.

"Well, I think you should get some more rest. That attack would get anyone but us two in bed for a month or two." Tatshi said as he and Naruto started to wake to the door.

"I'll tell you later about it Hinata-chan." Naruto said as he turned around and smiled at her before he closed the door behind him.

Hinata just lay there, and looked out the window with a smile as she faded back to sleep. Tatshi and Naruto were now at Lee's room as they felt a demonic chalkra coming from inside the room. They opened the door to see Gaara inside wrapping his sand around Lee. Tatshi grabbed his swords and slashed at Gaara's sand, that was about to wrap around Lee. Naruto went after Gaara and tried to hit Gaara with a round house kick, only to be blocked with sand. "Why are you here Gaara? You won the match just leave this gennin be." Naruto said as his eyes went red.

"We won't hesitate to strike you down, if you continue to act this way." Tatshi said as his eye went a dark jade green.

"Why do you protect him?" Gaara asked the two. Tatshi stood near Lee to make sure he was okay.

"Because he is a comrade, and no grass or Konoha shinobi abounds a comrade." Naruto said as he put his hand over the hilt of his katana.

Gaara looked at the two shinobi, no jinchuuriki in front of him and knew he was outmatched if he fought both of them at the same time. "Fine, I will kill him another day." And with that Gaara disappeared as Gai just had entered the room. Tatshi quickly sheathed both his katana and leaned against the wall.

"What was going on?' Gai asked Tatshi just yawned and closed his eye. While Naruto just turned to Gai and spoke.

"We saved Lee from an attacker, that's all." Naruto said with a foxy grim. Tatshi just shook his head at the words and jester.

"Well, we came to ask Lee how much those weights weighed." Tatshi said after he got off the wall.

"Why are you interested in his type of training?" Gai said with a nice guy pose that made both jinchuurikis' left twitch.

"No, we had a bet that they were either a ton or a ton and a half." Naruto said as his eye still twitched.

"Oh, they weigh a ton because Lee burns with the flames of youth!" Gai yelled as flames formed in his eyes. Both containers' sweat dropped and turned to each other.

"I win, time to play up foxy." Tatshi said as he rubbed his hands together.

Naruto sighed and then spoke. "Fine, fine you win. Let's go and get this over with." Naruto said as they walked out the room as Gai was still talking about Lee and his flames of youth.

**Some where in Konoha**

A girl with red hair was walking down the streets cursing as she bumped into someone. "Watch where you are going shit head." She said as she looked at the person who bumped into her.

Tatshi was talking to Naruto as they walked down the streets of Konoha looking for a dango place, when Tatshi bumped into someone. He looked at the girl, who just called him a 'shit head'. "My bad miss, I wasn't paying attention." He said making Naruto look in shock.

"Yeah, it better be or else you would be dead." She said as she started to walk pass Tatshi, only to have him ask her something.

"Excuse me miss, can I have the name of a beautiful women like yourself?" Naruto's mouth dropped open at the fact that Tatshi didn't, A) scare the women to say it was her fault or B) kill the women for calling him a 'shit head' and threaten to kill him.

The women just looked at Tatshi and gave him a dirty look. "Tayuya, names Tayuya." She said as she turned to leave, only to be stopped again.

"It was nice to meet you Tayuya; I wish we can meet again. By the way, my name is Hudan Tatshi. I know you should know my name, if I'm right you should have looked at a bingo book at least once by now." Tatshi then turned and continued to walk with Naruto, leaving a shocked Tayuya in his wake.

Naruto just walked along Tatshi hoping he would get an answer, but Tatshi stayed quiet and it was pissing Naruto off so he asked Tatshi the million ryo question. "What the hell was that about?!" Naruto yelled making Tatshi look at him with a brow raised.

"What was what about?" Tatshi asked as they entered a dango restaurant, to see Anko sitting there eating the sweat food.

"That girl, she threatened to kill you and all you did was smooth talk her." Naruto said not seeing Anko in the dango shop. Anko heard this and turned to them. Tatshi just paled, and then tried to look for a way to run but Anko was right there next to him.

Naruto looked at Tatshi, then blinked seeing Anko the next second and knew why Tatshi paled. "Who's this girl? Is she better looking than me?" Anko asked as Tatshi paled more and more every second.

"Umm……the girl we met on the street a little while ago. I don't know if she's better looking than you." Tatshi said as he knew was trailing in the 'death' zone. He had once seen Harnia kick a man in the nether regions but that wasn't the last of it, as the man was on his knees from the chalkra reinforced kick she walked over to him and picked him up. She then bent him backward, making Tatshi just rush to the man who now was begging him to kill him. She did this to a man all because he over heard her asking Tatshi 'If she was fat?' He then said that she needed to lose a few pounds, so that she can train in an all taijutsu schedule. Too bad she didn't hear the last part, she only heard that she needed to lose a few pounds and dealt the most pain possible to the man…….which happened to be the "**Pain of a Woman's Wrath no Jutsu**" It really wasn't a jutsu, but it was more like a combo to take down any man…….and send them to the land of despair and torment. When Tatshi seen the after effects of that combo, even the eight tails yelled at him and told him that if that ever happened to Tatshi he wouldn't be able to save Tatshi from the ultimate pain. Now Tatshi was in a situation where that same thing could happened to him, and he didn't want Anko's version because he knew she would do it much harder to and probably comply with the request to kill him afterward.

Naruto knew something bad was going to happen if he didn't do something quick. "Ah Anko, the person we were looking for. Well, Tatshi won the bet and I have to treat you and him to dango." Naruto said with a foxy grim. Just then Anko screamed like a school girl and sat down and began to stuff her face with dango. Tatshi just hugged Naruto and whispered in his ear.

"You saved me from a death no man wants, thank you." Then Tatshi sat down next to Anko and began to eat all the dango he could eat.

Naruto just stood there and figured out what Tatshi meant. Then it hit him, he had once seen an ANBU kunochi kick a male target in the nether region, and then picked him up and bent him backward. Naruto went over to the man, and the man asked id he was okay from the blow. He only got a request to kill the man fast and end the pain, which he complied since he had to kill the man anyways. Later he asked the ANBU kunochi what was the thing she did and got the answer **Pain of a Woman's Wrath no Jutsu.** She said that she only used it because the man was a pervert. The Kyuubi then told him never to be hit by that, because it was the only thing that could kill or make us kill ourselves. Naruto then made a mental note never to get hit by that jutsu, combo whatever it was.

After Anko and Tatshi ate about two million ryo worth of dango they left leaving Naruto to weep as he paid. Anko said she had to go report to the Hokage and get a mission, leaving a claming Tatshi in her wake. Naruto just came out of the restaurant and stepped next to Tatshi and heard him speak. "Well, I'm going back to the hotel and stay away from all women for the next day." Tatshi said looking around for Anko or Harnia.

"Well, I guess I'll look for Jiraiya then." Naruto said as he started toward the bath house to look for the pervert.

"Well good luck with that." Tatshi said then flew up in the air and headed toward his hotel room.

**The Bath House**

Naruto walked on the water and up the wall and was in front of the bath house. He then started to walk around to the place where he usually caught the male 'peeping toms'. He saw a man that looked like he was in a play and sighed as he walked up to the man. "You know it's better if you transformed into a female and went in there." Naruto said as the man looked at him. "You're Jiraiya right?" Naruto asked the man, who then got up and was about to introduce himself only to walk to a place away from the bath house and then talk to Naruto.

The man did a dance that made him look like a idiot as he spoke. "I am the Toad Sannin, The Great Jiraiya at your service." The man said making Naruto's sweat drop.

"Good then you can train me." Naruto said roughly making the Sannin laugh.

"What makes you think I'll train you?" The toad hermit asked the young blonde.

"How would you like to meet the Kyuubi if you don't?" Naruto said as he closed his blue eyes and reopened them as red slits.

"Fine, fine only because you interrupted my research." The toad hermit said making Naruto shake his head.

"I would think a great person would hold more respect for himself, but as my tenet said you are a pervert." Naruto said still shaking his head.

"You're wrong I'm not a pervert." The toad hermit said making the blonde sigh in relief, only to disappoint him once again. "I'm a super pervert!" The man yelled with two thumbs up making the blonde's sweat drop.

"Well, train me in sealing first." Naruto said as he sat down on the ground.

"Sealing? Why would you want to learn about seals? You wouldn't be thinking about releasing that seal of yours would you?" The toad hermit asks the blonde, only to get a 'Are you crazy old man?' look.

"No, if this fox gets out he would eat me then try to mate with Hinata. That would be my worst nightmare." Naruto said to the hermit.

"Good, now where should I begin?" The Toad Hermit said as he thought things over.

"Well, there's another jinchuuriki that has his bijuu sealed improperly so I have to seal it properly so he can get some sleep." Naruto said to the hermit.

"Well, let's get started then shall we." The hermit said with a smirk on his face. After several hours of training later the Sannin then dismissed the blonde leaving him to engulf himself with food. Mostly ramen and tango juice, and then Naruto went to his home and fell asleep but not before he had a conversation with his tenet.

"**Kit, I feel it's about time I give you a present from me to you."** The Kyuubi said to his container.

_Finally, I was waiting for you to give me that katana you mentioned. _ The blonde thought to the Kyuubi as he lay down on his bed.

"**Tomorrow, you will head out east and see one of my treasure dens. Then, I will guide you through the traps and get to the room. There, will be the katana I give you along with some more money in gold."** The Kyuubi couldn't hold back his laugh, when he saw the look on Naruto's face light up from the mention of more money.

_Finally, I can make this apartment into a full blown mansion. _ Naruto thought as he fell into a sleep.

**The Next Day at Hokage Tower**

Naruto just walked in the office, after a conversation with the ANBU guards at the door. "Hey old man, I need bet you know why I'm here." Naruto said as he sat himself down in the chair in front of the Hokage's desk.

"No Naruto, I don't know why you are here but I have an idea." The Hokage said as he took out his pipe.

"Well, I need to go get some things out of the villages in a hiding place my tenet put there." Naruto said as he put his feet up on the desk.

"Okay, how many days will you need?" The Hokage asked as he lit his pipe.

"Just today, I should be back by nightfall or early morn." Naruto said to the Hokage.

"Okay, let me fill this out and you can go." The Hokage said as he put his pipe down and picked up a blank piece of paper and made a hand sign. Then the paper started to form letters and a water seal from the Hokage to finish it off. "Here you go Naruto, just make sure you are okay out there." The Hokage said as he handed Naruto the paper.

"I got to learn that, it would be handy filling out the reports from those missions." Naruto said as he took the paper and turned to walk out the room. "And you should know I'll be alright, I'm almost stronger than you old man." Naruto said giving the Hokage a foxy grim before closing the door behind him.

**The Treasure Den of the Kyuubi**

After many hours of running through the forest Naruto came to a large cave. _ Fox, this is the place……looks flashy. _ Naruto thought to the Kyuubi, making a chuckle come from the fox.

"**Okay kit, let's go get my half my rent for the stay."** The Kyuubi said, making a smirk come across Naruto's face as he ran in the cave. After another two hours of walking past and through traps and puzzles, Naruto finally came to the treasure den only to be stopped by a wall. **"Okay kit, this is a simple safe to keep all unwanted people out. Just pour my into the wall and it should open."** The Kyuubi said to his container as he prepared to give Naruto his chalkra.

_Finally, fox you are too over protective of your things. _ Naruto thought to the Kyuubi as he poured the fox's chalkra into the wall. The door opened and Naruto's eyes went wide at the sight.

"**Like it huh?"** The Kyuubi snickered at the end of the question.

_Like it……this is a lot of stuff for me to have. _ Naruto thought to the Kyuubi as he walked inside the Den. It had mountains of gold pieces and statues. In the middle of it all was a Black and red katana. The sheath was black; it was like staring into darkness itself. The katana was blood; it was like seeing a mass amount of blood in front of you. The hilt of the blade made Naruto entranced by it, it was black as the sheath but had a blood red moon on both sides of it with a blood red ruby on the end of the hilt.

"**Kit, this katana is called the Crescent Blood Moon. It has the power to make the person who attacks you, blood boil just by contact with the sword. It also has an ability to make a blood shield raise from the ground, but you can only do this once the sword has tasted blood and has it stored in the ruby on the hilt." **The Kyuubi said as Naruto took the sword in his hand and sheathed it.

"Wow, this is amazing." Naruto said as he walked over and summoned a huge amount of Kage Bushins. He then ordered the clones to fill the empty scrolls he brought with him, and since he made shadow clones they had everything he had on him thus multiplying the amount by how many clones he summoned. Naruto then headed back to Konoha with all the clones in short tow.

**A/N: **Sorry about the long awaited update guys/gals. Been on maple and got me level 39 and trying to get my white knight job so that's the reason I haven't updated in a while. This chapter would have been up earlier today like around 7 am, but I was just too damn sleepy. And all the time I had been off maple I was writing this chapter little by little. For the past two days I had been writing the rest of this chapter, and can be easily the longest one I wrote this is 23 pages on word for god's stake. Well, leave some reviews and I'll try to update as soon as I can. **Lilchaos out biatches!**


	9. The Finals and Some of the Invasion

**Disclaimer: Look at the chapters before this one because this is the last one I'm not going to type it again.**

**Chapter 9: The Finals and Some of the Invasion**

Tatshi was lying on the roof of the hotel, looking up at the cool night sky. _Man, I should walk around for a bit._ Tatshi thought to himself as he got up and brush himself off. He then jumped off the roof and landed silently on the ground. "Man, Konoha is dead at night." Tatshi said as he noticed that there only a few places open and walked down the street.

Naruto just arrived at the gate with his clones in tow carrying a huge load of scrolls. Naruto walked up to the guards on duty and gave them his I.D. "How are things tonight guys?" Naruto asked as the guard handed him the I.D.

"Well you know, boring since little to no one comes to Konoha at night." The man said with a sigh as his friend beside him leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Well that's okay since things are safe. Well, I'm going to see the Hokage and tell him I'm back and put all this gold in my account." Naruto said as he walked past the guards with the clones carrying the scrolls with the gold in them.

Tatshi was walking down a random street when he saw a club open; he then went inside and heard hip hop music. _Finally this is something that can keep me busy other than training._ Tatshi thought as walked up to the stage and put on a Henge as he passed a post.

Naruto was at the Hokage tower and went in to see the old man. He had a brief conversation with the ANBU at the entrance before he walked and sat down at the seat in front of the Hokage's desk, with all his clones behind him with the scrolls on the ground. "Hey old man, I'm back and rich as ever." Naruto said with a grim. The Hokage just had his brow raised as he saw Naruto walk over to the scrolls and bit his thumb and undo the seal. The old man's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he seen all the gold that poured out of his office into the hallway, surprising the ANBU and the jounins on duty.

Tatshi just walked up to the stage and noticed that they were people free styling on the microphone and smirked as he walked up on the stage. He then grabbed the microphone when the person was done and spoke. "You call that rapping? I'll show you whose just dreaming and whose who around here." Then Tatshi signaled for the DJ to drop a beat.

As the sets and the night falls and

Those hoes call he pulled up at 6:30

And at 7:45 as he waving shorty hi

You know he showing his bling out

She got in the car he drove

He pulled his thing out

His girl called feeling she mad

She threw the ring out

How she found out she dreamt

The whole thing out

Yall be going through collage

You gotta work the kinks out

When you go to sleep what do you think about

If yall get a divorce she gunna take everything

Expect the kitchen sink out make it so cold

You gotta pull your Ming out or grab your roller skates

And turn the roller rink out

You now back up in the club

And the club trying to Ming out

Mean while she out doing the same thing now

Nightmares from your dream girl

Make you scream out

The people who heard this first verse were cheering at the flow of the man who just rapped through it. Tatshi then went on to the chorus of his rap.

Wa Wa Wa one, two, one, two,

Some dreams they dreams and some

Dreams come true

Tatshi then continued with his rap.

How you a man waiting for the next man

Get rich your plan is to stick out your hand real quick

So if he feed your family and serve you shit

He needs the head you getting

He deserve your bitch

Since you wish the cash fall from the sky all your life

Dwelling on the past when you was all right

When you was getting cash and wasn't too bright

Now you lucked down and feel like bushing them shells

Nobody owe you can't do nothing yourself

What niggas show you how to come up with

Green and scheme since I'm fourteen what the fuck your

Dream rental cars little broads

Saying you were seen with little niggas

With chain saying you were doing your thing

How high was I you the thousandth guy that came around thinking

We could see eye to eye we on a different echelon

We could have got bread together now you gets dreads on

Again the people cheered at the flow the man before them went through. Tatshi smirked as he sung the chorus again be fore he continued.

She had several cars she had credit cards

A castle large master bathroom getting a

Pedicure belaney by the glassful she said she needed

Add to and needed cash full who could blash two while I'm eating cashews

Knew she was bad news

But we were mad cool nothing sexual

Cause I knew her since high school

Grew up with my dudes like one of my crew

She worked for Fox News

One of her mans that she lent her drop to  
Won't come back with it so she want him clapped in it  
Says it's important that it looks like an accident  
She was snorting and her eyes had bags in it  
Sheets was recording had a wire, asking shit  
Four days before I came by she got bagged wit' bricks  
Crossed the line from her world of news casting  
To a world of entrapment, a good girl gone backwards  
Still dreaming

Tatshi then repeated the chorus as the music faded. The crowd yelled with please cheers and demanded an encore. So Tatshi signaled the DJ to drop another beat. The crowd went silent as Tatshi was about to begin.

Naruto had dropped off his gold and walked home to get some well deserved sleep. He had walked down some streets and saw the girl Tayuya and saw that she was going in a club and shrugged it off as he continued walking.

Tayuya had heard some music coming from a nearby club and decided to go in since she liked the music. She looked at the stage and saw that the person was using a really high level henge, by the look of the crowd they couldn't see through it. She got closer to try to get a clearer look at the person on stage, when she heard the amazing lyrics the he was saying out at a smooth flow.

Tatshi had just begun the second song with the chorus.

When you see me I come out of the shadows

I'll be like the wind in a meadow

Because my life is an endless battle

Now people just want to treat me like cattle

Tatshi then began his freestyle with a hand waving in the air.

Some see me as a demon

As I try keeping on

Pushing myself to the limit then leaping on

But all I feel like is a pawn

As I lay down at dawn

And wake when the moon raises

As I see through my green iris

So many people stealing shit I feel like a pirate

As I take this time to sit

And think how I fell into this endless pit

I feel like I losing my wits

And when you need me all I say is "I'll be there in a bit."

As I detonate the bomb inside my mind

That would make any other person go crazy and blind

But I can use it when I'm in a bind

The crowd was still roaring from the freestyle Tatshi just spit out as he than said the chorus he continued.

I've seen more than you can believe

Death coming time after time

This is something that you see and don't want it be

And when you kill it's like a moral crime

That you want yourself to deceive

But all it does is rot your mind

And hide it behind an expressional sleeve

But to have it work fine it's like a flip of a dime

If it doesn't it will make you insane in your prime

And then it will be easy for you to become someone's pet peeve

But really all they do is throw you around and treat like slime

But me all I do is climb

And aim for the top even if I have to go through brine

And I remember on the eve of that day

When all the people would yell and say

That they would use all their power to make me pay

And with that last line Tatshi drops the microphone and leaves the club, noticing he is being trailed by a woman around his age maybe older. He still had his henge as he left the club, but let it drop as he turned the corner and hid in the shadow waiting for his trailer to come around the corner hiding his chalkra signature to almost nothing.

Tayuya followed the man, who seemed to have a henge up and about to give up when she turned the corner and lost her when………suddenly a katana was pressed up against her neck. She looked over her shoulder in fear; her eyes were met with a cold jade eye. "Why are you following me?" Tatshi asked as his eye began to look even colder.

"I was interested in the song you did that's all." She was able to get out in fear, she had never seen eyes colder than Orochimaru's and it was easy to say that she was scared shitless.

"They are just songs I made that are all from things I've seen or experienced through out my life." Tatshi didn't move his blade an inch while saying this. "Is that all or are you here for your master a snake that deserves his balls on a dango skewer?" Tatshi asked with acid lining his words.

_He knows about Orochimaru-sama? He must be strong to openly threaten him like that. _ Tayuya thought as she looked into the boy, a couple years younger than her make her fear for her life. "No I didn't come here for that homo; I was just out for a walk and heard the music from the club." She cursed truthfully and Tatshi noticed this and put his blade away.

Tatshi then turned to leave, but before he left he spoke. "You must like hip hop since you entered that kind of club. If you like you can join me for something to eat before we part ways." He then started to leave, looking for an all night dango stand.

Tayuya was shocked on how this kid could become more ruthless than Orochimaru, and then become a kind hearted person next. She then ran up to Tatshi. "Then what the fuck was that for back there?!" She yelled only to be hooked on the look in the boy's eye.

Tatshi just looked at her and saw something in her eyes that made him, just get hooked in her eyes. They just stared at each other for a good two minutes before they broke eye contact. _What is this girl doing to me? I feel like I'm drawn to her for some reason. _ Tatshi thought as he continued to walk with Tayuya not far behind asking herself something similar.

_Who is this kid and why am I so hooked on looking him in his eye like I live just off that look? _ Tayuya thought as the two entered a dango stand.

"**So it seems like you have fallen in love, Tatshi."** The eight tails said to Tatshi as he thought back when he was out in his own body.

_Love? Ha that's funny really funny like I would fall in love now; I mean how everyone has treated me. Unless she knew the pain I went through when I was younger. _ Tatshi thought to the eight tails as he sat down at the bar with Tayuya.

"**It may be possible that this girl has been shunned by a village and almost killed, since she is now with that snake."** The eight tails said to Tatshi as he thought how humans so easily turned on what they don't understand.

_So wait, you're saying that she could had have been almost killed countless of times? You have to bullshitting me. _ Tatshi thought as he ate some dango, and looked at Tayuya every now and then.

"**No, I'm not bullshitting you Tatshi. She must have had or other wise you wouldn't have been connected to her when you first met, when you were with Naruto."** The eight tails said as he pondered how someone would have the same type of difficult type of life, when they're not a jinchuuriki.

Tayuya noticed that Tatshi would look at her every now and then, then go back to eating his dango and seem to have a conversation with himself. _He must be crazy or something, and why does he keep looking at me? _ The girl thought and hen Tatshi spoke to her.

"What was your life like?" Tatshi asked as he looked her straight in her eyes with his only uncovered eye. This made Tayuya yarn for that look in his eye more before she broke the eye contact and looked down, to hide the sadness and despair in her eyes.

"My clan lived in the rain village, we have some jutsus that are able to do some of the things that the two tailed shadow cat is able to do. The villagers shunned us because of our jutsus, then one day when I was eight years old the mother fuckers actually went as far to kill us against the Kage's will. Our clan was small and didn't stand that much of a chance against all the fucking shinobi and common people. I was the only one to actually get away from the massacre and then he found me and took me in and gave me a reason to go on in life." Tayuya had a tear roll down her cheek, but then wiped it away before Tatshi seen her tear up.

_Pretty rough, but nothing compared to people want you dead every day that you live. _ Tatshi thought as he ate another skewer of dango.

"**Tatshi give her the benefit of the doubt, she has had a life that no one deserved. Plus, she has that curse seal that the snake put on her." **The eight tails snorted at the thought of destroying Orochimaru off the face of the earth soul in all. **"I have a way to get the curse seal off her, but she is still loyal to that bastard of a snake. I have a feeling that the chance for her to change sides will come soon, but is still a way off."** The eight tails said as he went to the back of his cage and get ready for the upcoming action he could feel was going to come in the upcoming weeks.

Tatshi felt the eight tails go in the back of his cage and decided to talk to Tayuya more. "That's a pretty rough life, but nothing compared to something when most of the village wants you dead every day of your life." Tatshi said like it was nothing as he ate dango; Tayuya looked at him in disbelief as he spoke of his life like nothing. "For me, hate is second hand like death. The villagers are just afraid of or hate what they don't understand. Like your clan, they don't understand how your jutsus can make a ninja surprised and how you can take that to your advantage. Not that it work on me since I have no remorse for much people who have died in my life so far." Tatshi said as he continued to eat.

"Why would those mother fuckers hate you so much?" Tayuya asked as she ate some dango.

Tatshi just looked into Tayuya's eyes again and spoke. "That's something that no one would choose unless they wanted a burden of thousands of lives." Tayuya was just shocked that this kid had something that was big enough to hold that must responsibility.

"Why did you choose it then? You must be a stupid fucker." Tayuya said still looking in Tatshi eye. Tatshi just sighed before he answered the question with the comment at the end he ignored.

"I didn't choose it………my father did for me when I was born. Not that I can blame him, this curse or burden, whatever you want to mark it as gave me a great teacher." Tatshi said and then paid for the food. "Well it was nice talking to you, Tayuya right?" Tatshi asked as he looked in her eyes again.

Tayuya nodded and then got up brushing off herself. "What are you going to do now, if you don't mind me asking Tatshi?" Tayuya asked the boy as they had their eyes locked like if they were in a trance.

"Just going for moon lit training, so I'll have to bid you farewell for now." Tatshi then turned to leave the dango stand as he thought about her eyes. _Eyes of torment and despair, just like mine but I had my brother while she had no one but that deceiving snake. _

**At Naruto's Apartment**

"Ah, back home even if this is a hell hole." Naruto muttered as he stepped in his apartment. He then walked over to the fridge and took out an instant ramen cup. He walked over to the shove and put a pot of warm water on it to heat up. As the water heated up he took out the katana he obtained at the Kyuubi's treasure den. The red blade was breath taking just to look at. He wondered how the Kyuubi got such a blade, and was answered by the Kyuubi himself.

"**Kit, every demon has there own weapon of choice. Most fox demons use whips or knuckles for close combat or long to mid range combat. But I liked the katana since I was best friends with a dragon, whose weapon of choice was that Soul Taker katana Tatshi has."** The Kyuubi said and took a breath before continuing.** "So my katana was forged from the blood of my kills in the demon world and that red ruby at the end of the hilt is actually an heirloom from the fox clan in the demon world."**

"So wait, why exactly do demons need weapons like this?" Naruto asked out loud as he began eating.

"**Good question kit, we need these weapons because every now and then if the clan goes into war we send our young and the women who are unable to fight to the earth realm. By doing this they can hide or find a new place to live while they are protected by some able bodied demons in human form to protect them against other humans or other demons. Say if we loose the war and most are killed our clan will still live on, every clan does this and sends some demons to hunt down the other clan to wipe them out. Since I was the leader of the fox clan, which is the strongest of the demons clan at the moment and probably stay that way since we are close with the next in command. The dragon clan would probably give their lives to save the fox clan and vise versa." **The Kyuubi explained to the young boy, who seems to understand the fox. **"And when I came to destroy Konoha because they were beginning to upset the balance like the hidden grass, this was because they each had two people who was too power for their world and started to force some of the inequality to the demon world the eight tails and I had to stop this by any means necessary. So we risked our lives to kill the four, but two got away and those two are a man who summons snakes Orochimaru and the other is a man who has two lives and looks like a plant Zetsu."** This surprised Naruto so much he stopped eating completely and had his attention on the Kyuubi. **"The other two were Hudan Mesho and Kazuma Arashi. Wait, now that I think about it he was the Hokage at the time and was married the last woman of the Uzumaki clan. The Kazuma clan was known for their people who could learn any thing and continue to learn it and surpass any one in that field, while the Uzumaki clan had little known about them other than the fact that if they go in a rage their power grows ten fold and stays that way. Since you are a combination of the two, Arashi knew you were one of a few people who take the demonic chalkra that we the bijuu have. Like Tatshi if he didn't have the second personality he wouldn't have the extra link to give useless decaying chalkra to." **The Kyuubi finished his history lesson and went back in his cage to sleep.

"So my father was the fourth……..guess that means, Hmmm…….wow." That was all Naruto said as he went and fell asleep on his bed in his room. Tomorrow he would train more with the perverted toad hermit.

**At a Training Ground**

Tatshi was running through all the lightning and wind ninjutsu he knew and began to go through his elemental kenjutsu he had in his arsenal. "Ah, that should be an easy trap when I use those three in a forest or rocky area." Tatshi said to himself as he figured out he was being watched by three people and was about to attack them, but the disappeared before he could get behind them and question them. "Oh well, if they dare to come back they'll have a death wish." Tatshi mumbled as he continued to go through his jutsus, before going back to his hotel to sleep and make new jutsus for his training.

**At the Stadium three weeks later**

Tatshi, Naruto, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Harnia, Kenshin, and Shino were in the area in front of a stadium packed full of people from the grass, sand, and leaf villages. The Hokage and Kazekage were in the V.I.P box and the Hokage informed that the Grouzukage was not going to be able to make it, since the grass council debated that he stay there and let them send some jounin and ANBU to pick the new chunin. Tatshi and Naruto wasn't paying attention to the Hokage and were wondering where Sasuke could be. "Naruto, you think he was taken by the snake?" Tatshi asked Naruto, which made the boy growl in hate for a brief moment until he regained his composer.

"No, knowing that bastard he would go to him of his free will. Plus, if he did the snake would have left or made a move." Naruto said getting a nod from Tatshi.

"Yeah, plus I ran into some sound a while back and got nothing from them. I think someone went to train Sasuke out of the village for the month, but he was in no condition to make such a trip. So, either the person training him was an elite jounin from Konoha to actually make a trip into an endurance hike or a great medical ninja who could have healed him countless times on the way and training him in chalkra control. My bets are on he was trained by an elite other than a medical ninja, since you said he was an avenger for his clan." Tatshi said paying little to no attention to the examiner, who was about to pronounce the finals of the Chunin exam.

"Yeah, me too. I guess we'll find out when it comes to his match, if he gets here in time." Naruto said and turned to the jounin as he said the first match was between Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji.

"Better put on a show for me, or else I'll get bored." Tatshi said as he laughed and left for the upper level with all the other gennin.

The examiner, who was named Gennma, asked the two to come forward before he could start the fight. "So you ready for the beating of your life Neji?" Naruto asked as he cracked his arms, legs, and neck.

"You can not win; you are destined to loose this match. No one can defeat a Hyuuga, not even you a dead last." Neji mocked Naruto, which was just replied with a death glare from Naruto.

"I'm a dead last huh? I would say that for my first year at the academy, but for someone who is in the bingo book and has his name or nickname feared around all the shinobi villages you seem confident." Naruto said without blinking, just looking at Neji with the death glare that could melt through an ice burg.

"That doesn't make a difference you will still loose, since you are destined to." Neji said, just making Naruto a little pissed off and wanted to start the match.

"That's it; this match will not only give you ten times the pain Hinata went through, but I'll also kick that destiny shit out of your mind." Naruto said, making Neji and everyone around him feel some of his killing intent. "Let's start this now." Naruto said as he got in a taijutsu stance.

**In the Stands**

Kiba and Hinata were watching the sight and flinched at the burst of killing intent that came off of Naruto. "Just how much does he really have?" Kiba asked Hinata, who coughed a little before answering.

"When we were on a mission to the Wave, Naruto single handedly took out a high jounin and high chunin after he took out two mid level chunin in a blink of an eye." Hinata said to Kiba, who was surprised that the dead last in the first year of the academy could be on par with some of the jounins in the village.

"If he is that strong wouldn't he know to go long range against a Hyuuga, since you two are on the same team?" Kiba asked again, only to be answered by Kurenai.

"He is going to test Neji's abilities before he actually takes Neji seriously." Kurenai said as she sat down next to Hinata.

**In the Fighter's box**

Tatshi was just watching the sight when he felt Naruto's killing intent. Tatshi sighed and shook his head before he spoke to Kenshin, who was next to him at the time. "He's actually play with the kid, before he rips the kid apart with a taijutsu combo."

"You're probably right, since you know him better than me." Kenshin said as he tried to shake off the shivers from the killing intent wave that came off of Naruto.

"No you two, he is going to play with him while dealing huge blows to both Neji and the Hyuuga clan. Then he is going to make Neji feel enough pain that he won't be walking for weeks." Harnia said as she took a spot next to Kenshin.

"Yeah you're probably right; I just took a guess without using my Hidsugon." Tatshi stated as he watch the match begin.

**Back to the Fight**

Naruto rushed Neji, by throwing three kunai. Neji took out his own kunai, then defected two and caught the third with the ring at the end of his kunai, stopping the kunai within centimeters of his face. Naruto then went into a taijutsu match with Neji, dodging and exchanging blows to each other. Naruto let down his guard for a second so he could test Neji's speed and his knowledge of the Hyuuga taijutsu style. As Naruto planned Neji took the bait and tried to close one of his chalkra holes in his shoulder. Naruto just spun and ducked out of the way of the blow and got out of Neji's taijutsu range. "Hmm, good better than a branch member should be. You really are a genius, but no one can beat some one who works all their life. This is my nindo to become Hokage from hard work and by using my own abilities. And by becoming Hokage I will protect the one's closest to me." Naruto then made a hand sign and yelled "**Kage bushin no Jutsu!**" Naruto made one hundred clones and went underground while the smoke still covered the field, thus getting by Neji's bloodline.

**In the Stands**

Most of the chunin and jounin were surprised by the sheer number of clones, not to mention most of them were surprised by the jutsu a jounin rank jutsu being easily used by a gennin. "Whoa, how the hell could a kid make that much?" A grass jounin asked a leaf chunin.

A grass chunin then spoke up with a familiar voice; it was none other than Odahara Moushi. "You know our Tatshi, well this kid is the only kid that can actually be on par with him and then actually beat him as they get older." Moushi said making every grass ninja just look at the kid with wide eyes. Then another familiar voice spoke making Moushi flinch.

"Shut up Moushi, that's way down the road from now. Tatshi, Kenshin, and my cousin Harnia should be able to get chunin easy, I would say that who ever is on this kid's team should make chunin easy too. Now Moushi, weren't you supposed to get the food for me and Hanishi?" Moushi just stood there frozen from fear of getting killed from his teammate.

Hanishi just laughed and after a minute he spoke. "Now, now you two stop bickering so I can see the fight that Tatshi said I should watch in his letter." Hanishi just laughed as Kenana and Moushi took their seats. "Tatshi said that we should watch the Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku no Gaara match too." Hanishi then sat back in his chair and continued to watch the match of the one who could match his brother, the 'Sly Fox of Konoha'.

**In the Fighter's Box**

Tatshi looked over at the commotion in the stand and sighed when he seen his old teammates and his brother. "I knew my brother was going to be here, but why did he have to bring those two…." Tatshi then paled when he seen Harnia wave over at her cousin and Kenshin waving at Tatshi's brother. "And why do I have to put up with these two?" Tatshi just mumbled as the two settled down.

"Tatshi, you know you are going to show your brother your progress with it." Harnia said to Tatshi, who just sighed and nodded.

"Yeah yeah, I know that's why I was going to use it on my first match." Tatshi then shifted his headband on his right eye, so he could make one quick movement to make it unveil his Hidsugon eye.

**Back to the Fight**

Naruto was underground sending commends to his clones to attack Neji, and send him to a spot above him to make his attack. Naruto also made a clone stay back, to make it look like he was that clone.

Neji was dodging and taking care of the clones that were just playing with Neji, not showing their real speed or power and left a spot open so Neji could charge through and attack the clone in the back which he just did. Clones started to disappear as Neji smiled and started to gloat, which is about to be short lived. "You were afraid that your chalkra path ways were going to be shut so you stayed in the back, thinking I wouldn't notice you were back here." The clone just smirked and coughed up blood before speaking.

"I can't you fell for it, sucker." Then the clone disappeared in a smoke, as four more came out from the dispelled clone and was about to kick Neji in the face. Before the clones could connect with the kicks, Neji spun around and did a chalkra wall dispelling three of the four clones. The last clone took a hit, but was reinforced with more chalkra and a chalkra cushion, making it look like it was the real Naruto.

**In the Stands**

"That kid sure is sly, Tatshi would have nothing on him if he wasn't so chaotic." Hanishi said making Moushi and Kenana look at him with their brows rose.

"What are you talking about? I know he tricked all of us watching, but these are tricks that Tatshi could see through or at least counter." Moushi said getting an answer from Hanishi.

"No, you just think that this 'Naruto' we see now is the real one, but you'll see something that would make any ninja curse as they have a death blow done to them by this kid." Hanishi said making both chunin look at the fight once again.

**In the Fighter's Box**

"I wonder how this will turn out. Will he come out of the sky, or from the ground, or off of the walls?" Tatshi asked himself out loud, thinking of the possibilities of which way this match could end.

"My bet is that he just knocks the kid out with a kick to the back of the head." Kenshin said to the people around him.

"Nah, it's not creative enough remember we are watching Naruto here. It's probably going to be a slam into the wall from an explosion tag and then some monster taijutsu combo." Harnia said making Kenshin flinch at the thought of something like that.

"I guess we'll have to watch and see." Tatshi said looking around for something that could be almost out of place, then he seen it a hole barely noticeable from the ground well placed in the shadow of the tree. Then he smirked and noticed that Shikamaru noticed the same thing.

**Back to the Fight**

"You are in my range." Neji said making the clone look confused. "My trigram 64 palm attack." Neji said as he charged the clone, making his way unknowingly over Naruto which is still underground. As Neji attacked the clone he started saying the numbers of his attack as he did it. "Two palms……four palms……eight palms……sixteen palms……thirty-two palms…….sixty-four palms!" As Neji finished the clone coughed up blood and smirked.

"That would have actually hurt for a moment, if I took that attack. Too bad, now it's my turn for you to say goodbye." After that the clone disappeared and the real Naruto came out of the ground knocking Neji up in the air with an uppercut. As Neji flew up Naruto created five clones and they all nodded to each other. (A/N: This is going to be insane, I mean just the thought of this move would make anyone just think it was brutal.) Two clones ran toward the wall running up it, while two clones and the real Naruto were thrown up in the air by the final clone. The three up in the air started to kick, punch, and throw Neji around like a pinball. The two clones that ran up the wall at an amazing speed jumped off the wall and went at Neji like bullets and head butted Neji at different times. Then as Neji was falling to the ground, the real Naruto caught him and begin to do multiple flips as they made their way to the ground. Naruto then tombstones Neji into the ground and the last clone used the wall as a tower and did a flip off the wall and as he was falling down over the two, Neji was about to land flat on his back when the clone drop kicked him in his gut. Neji spit out blood, thus stating he had multiple injuries from broken bones to concussions. **"Uzumaki: Tombstone Rendan"** Naruto said as he made his way to Neji before the Hyuuga had a chance to pass out. "Me playing with you this whole time was for Hinata, and that attack was to make you see that my strength and dreams can make its own destiny." Naruto then walked away as Neji passed out.

**In the Stands**

"Holy shit, that was insane I never seen something so brutal." Moushi said as his jaw was clearly on the floor.

"I can say that was just pain beyond belief for me just watching." Kenana said as she shivered at the sight of monstrous taijutsu combo.

"I don't ever want that to happen to me, or anyone that knows me." Hanishi stated as he held his stomach at the sight of the ending of the combo.

"Where did he learn to be so cold, to make a combo like that?" Sakura asked Ino, who were seated in a different area from Kiba, Hinata, and Kurenai as well as the grass shinobi.

"I don't know, but where ever he learned to make that I wouldn't want that done on me." Ino stated as Gai and Lee came as they seen the combo been done.

"Wow, he branched off and made a combo by using his clones and the environment around him to show his youthfulness Lee." Gai said as Lee nodded and did a nice guy pose with his sensei.

"How did Neji lose? I mean I trained with him for countless hours of the day for the last month to improve his defense and offense." Tenten muttered to herself as she looked at Neji's knocked out state in the arena.

**In the Fighter's Box**

"Damnnnnnnn……..that must have hurt like hell." Tatshi said as he witnessed the combo done to Neji. (A/N: when you read damn, think how Chris Tucker says it in Friday with Ice Cube.)

"He was hiding underground the whole time, but how did he get down there? Was it an earth jutsu?" Kenshin asked aloud as he pondered how the kid thought that far.

"I just hope I don't have to fight him." Harnia said as she just thought of that combo being done on her.

Gaara was just smiling at the thought of fighting Naruto and just stood there looking at Naruto. Kankuro and Temari saw this and were afraid for their lives. Shikamaru just stood next to Shino and spoke.

"Going up against him would be troublesome." Shikamaru then shook his head at the thought.

"Yes, even though he is on my team, I would not be foolish enough to go up against him or the grass ninja Hudan Tatshi or the sand shinobi Sabaku no Gaara." Shino stated as he shifted his sunglasses on his face to a better position on his face.

**Back to the Arena**

"Shousha: Uzumaki Naruto." Gennma said as the crowd cheered at the fight, even though in some eyes it was one sided. Naruto just walked back to the Fighter's box as Gennma was pronouncing the next match.

"Now will Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku no Gaara. Will the two come down here." Gaara was about to go down, but Sasuke was still not here. Meanwhile in the V.I.P box the Hokage and Kazekage seemed to be talking about something.

**In the V.I.P box**

"Hmm, I guess we will have to disqualify Sasuke." The Hokage said as he was about to signal Gennma, but was stopped by the Kazekage.

"Wouldn't it be wise to delay the match between the Uchiha and Gaara, since most of the people here are to see that match? I mean people would be mad if they didn't see the match they wanted to see." The Kazekage said, little did anyone know it was Orochimaru in disguise as the Kazekage. Orochimaru killed the Kazekage long ago when they made the treaty with the sound to destroy Konoha.

"Okay Kazekage-sama we will delay the match by going to the other matches. And we will not let Sasuke become a chunin." The Hokage then told a jounin to tell Gennma to proceed to the other matches.

**In the Arena**

Gennma was about to disqualify Sasuke, when a jounin appeared next to him and told him the news from the Hokage and just sighed as he chewed on a senbon. "The match between Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku no Gaara will be delayed and we will continue with the other matches. Now will Akatoshi Kenshin and Atroshen Harnia come down here so we can begin."

**In the Fighter's box**

"What the fuck! How come that emotional faggot gets a delayed match? He should be disqualified!" Tatshi shouted at Gennma as Naruto stood next to him.

"Leave it alone Tatshi, Konoha is just like that. You should know that by now, since they wouldn't give you special accommodations even if you are apart of the grass' strongest clan." Naruto said, but Tatshi was still pissed off.

"So, I wish I could go see this village's council so I can make them change their look of life." Tatshi said with a sadistic grim, which made Naruto shake his head.

"Like the ANBU would let you without a fight." Naruto calmly stated, making Tatshi cross his arms and pout.

"Well, I can't wait to see their little Uchiha get his ass handed to him or killed by Gaara." Tatshi said with a giggle, making Naruto shake his head again.

"Well, I would _love_ to see his ass handed to him, but if he was killed by Gaara we would have a bad name." Naruto said making Tatshi sigh in defeat and agree with Naruto.

"Well, you two better get down there and make me and our teacher proud." Tatshi said to Harnia and Kenshin, who nodded and headed to the arena.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Naruto asked Tatshi, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know and want to watch without using my Hidsugon, like I did your match. Using that would be no fun and it's better to be on the edge like the audience." Tatshi said as he looked down at the arena, waiting for his two teammates to appear and begin the fight.

"I'm touched that you wouldn't use that to see how I would kick Neji's ass to next week." Naruto started to tear up, which made Tatshi's sweat drop.

"Well, I wanted to be surprised and try to figure things out. I did eventually, because I was watching from up here, but none the less that would have given me a run for my money." Tatshi said as he seen Kenshin and Harnia come out onto the arena.

"Damn straight it would, but I have a move just for you if I get a chance to use it." Tatshi just paled as he thought of something just as brutal as the tombstone combo.

"Well, I'll just make sure you use it on my new type of clone." Tatshi said, making Naruto think about the new type of clone that Tatshi made.

**In the Arena**

Kenshin and Harnia were face to face and were waiting for the mach to begin. "Good luck, because I'm going all out." Kenshin said as he got ready to fight his teammate.

"Good, I wouldn't have wanted it any other way." Harnia jumped back and stretched out her arms and legs. (A/N: Her clan ninjutsu techniques are based on how she can control the grass and how her body bends like grass.)

"The match between Akatoshi Kenshin and Atroshen Harnia may begin." Gennma said as he stepped back.

Kenshin charged Harnia while pulling out his katana and running through hand signs. "**Ninpu: Earth Sword Crush no Jutsu!" **Kenshin said as the ground around Kenshin began to rise around his katana and he swung it at the ground near Harnia and the earth around the earth around the katana broke when it hit the ground and the broken ground turned into spikes and flew at Harnia.

Harnia ran through hand signs fast, as she jumped back and yelled out her jutsu. "**Ninpu: Grass Whip no Jutsu!**" Just then the grass grew and wrapped around some of the spikes and threw them to the side, thus giving Harnia an opening in the attack to dodge.

Kenshin jumped to the left and started running through handsigns again, this time he would use a more powerful jutsu. "**Ninpu: Earth Whirlpool of Dragons!"** Just then the ground below Harnia began to spin and take form. She was being drown down, while three dragons made from mud began to surround Harnia and was about to fall on her when she countered with a jutsu of her own.

"**Ninpu: Grass Tower of the Damned!"** All the grass destroyed from the previous match and the current match began to form a giant tower, which Harnia jumped onto and began to make more handsigns. **"Ninpu: Grass Spikes no Jutsu!"** Spikes flew off the tower at both the dragons and Kenshin, but on the third spike flying toward Kenshin had Harnia on it readying another jutsu.

Kenshin dodged the first spike, but as the second and third spikes were closing in he ran through handsigns and finished the jutsu as he jumped on the second grass spike. **"Ninpu: Earth Blades!"** The ground below the two rose and began to slash at the grass spikes the two were on, as Kenshin readied his katana.

"Thought you were going to do this…….too bad I'm going to win here!" Harnia said as she finished the jutsu she readied for the situation. **"Ninpu: Grass Dragon!"** The grass spikes that the two were riding took form of a huge dragon, which the earth blades missed as the two spikes form the dragon trapping Kenshin on its back.

"Shit…..I guess it's going to be a draw then." Kenshin said as he threw his katana as he ran through a few handsigns. "**Ninpu: Metal Doom!"** Just then his katana separated made about twenty more, and then cut part of the dragon Harnia was on. He began running through a few handsigns and finished the jutsu. **"Ninpu: Earth Spike Towers!"** Just then two giant spike towers came up from the ground. One tower came and went through the dragon and Kenshin grabbed the side of the top of the point as the dragon crashed into the ground. The second spike tower came up and headed toward Harnia, she had to begin to start a flip so she wouldn't be skewered, and right as the tower was a few inches under her she spun and barely made it out of the way, as she grabbed the side of the point of the top of the tower. The two stared at each other for about a minute before they heard Tatshi.

**In the Fighter's box**

"Okay, you two give the act up. Those last two jutsus was the last of your chalkra, so just let it be a draw and leave it at that." Tatshi yelled at the two as the nodded.

"They defiantly made chunin with the skill those two proven." Naruto said as he seen the earth towers crumble and the two grass shinobi land on the ground.

"Yeah, they could have left the area cleaner if you ask me." Tatshi said as he seen dead grass everywhere on the floor of the arena.

**In the Stands**

"Wow, didn't know Harnia had so much in her. All those jutsus would almost leave any high Atroshen chunin clan member almost drained." Kenana said as she ate some popcorn she brought before the match started.

"Yeah, it took you like a month and a half just to learn how to make a tower of grass and another two to make one of dead grass." Moushi said as he was amazed at the sight of Kenshin's earth abilities.

"You know they have Tatshi to help them with their training." Tatshi's sensei said from behind Moushi. He was six foot four inches, wearing a dark blue and navy vest. He also wore a pair of baggy dark blue jeans with a pair of black ninja sandals. He has dark brown hair that stopped at his neck with bangs that covered his eyes, not letting anyone get a good look at his eyes. His name was Chin Momochi. "I only train them both for two weeks each. Tatshi didn't need my help since he is stronger than all of us here combined." Momochi said as he took a seat next to Hanishi.

"Ah Momochi, how long has it been since we seen each other?" Hanishi asked his best friend and old teammate Momochi.

"Like about three to four months I'd say." Momochi said as he looked down at the area. "Well I can't wait to see the match between that Naruto kid and Tatshi. I just know they are going to go all out." Momochi said as Gennma pronounced the match a draw.

"Grass shinobi are strong huh Ino?" Sakura asked her friend as they looked at the two chalkra exhausted grass shinobi enter the fighter's box again.

"Yeah, especially that Tatshi kid he could have easily killed those sound shinobi in the second exam if it weren't for Sasuke." Ino stated as they looked down at the arena once again.

**In the Arena**

"Now the next match is between Aburame Shino and Sabaku no Kankuro. The contestants can now come down from the fighter's box." Gennma said as he continued to chew on a senbon.

**In the Fighter's box**

"I quit!" Kankuro said making Shino, Tatshi, and Naruto look at the sand shinobi in confusion. _I can't reveal the secret weapons in crow………at least not now. _ Kankuro thought as he sat back in the box.

**In the Arena**

"Shousha: Aburame Shino." Gennma said then Temari flew down on her fan and got ready for her fight. "Um…why are you here?" He asked the sand shinobi.

"My match is next isn't it?" Temari asked with an attitude.

"Well yeah, now Nara Shikamaru come down here." Gennma said as he looked at the fighter's box.

**In the Fighter's box**

Shikamaru was about to forfeit, when Tatshi and Naruto grabbed him and threw him down to the arena. "Don't think about forfeiting you lazy bum. At least prove you have something to give for your village." Naruto yelled at Shikamaru from the box.

"Or just wear her down then forfeit so I can be lazy and don't have to break a sweat." Tatshi yelled at Shikamaru. "When you said he was a lazy bum you really meant he is a lazy bum." Tatshi said to Naruto.

**In the Arena**

"I hate those two……fighting a woman is going to be troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled to himself.

"Are you going to get up and fight like a man?" Temari asked as Shikamaru just laid there with his legs lying on the wall, upward.

"Women are troublesome." Shikamaru said as he just laid there.

**In the Stands**

Kurenai's eye twitched when she heard the commit from the gennin. She then turned to Asuma, who was unlucky sitting near her, Hinata and Kiba. "I wonder where he got that way of life." She said as she looked at Asuma, who was also unluckily sensei of Shikamaru.

"I don't know I just play shogi and chess with him." Asuma said as he took a hit from his cigarette.

"Right…..that better be true." She said as her red eyes pierce through his head. (A/N: In other words she is glaring daggers.)

"Looks like Shikamaru hasn't changed one bit." Kiba said as he looked at the pineapple haired gennin lay there on his back.

"How dare that leaf shrimp say that about women?!" Kenana yells out as she throws her empty popcorn barrel at the gennin.

"Come on Kenana; give the kid the benefit of the doubt. He hasn't had a girlfriend yet." Moushi said, as Kenana just glares daggers at him.

"Leave it alone man, unless you don't want to see the end of today." Hanishi said as he and Momochi laugh at the two.

"Come on Shikamaru, give her a beating!" Ino shouted at Shikamaru.

"He's just going to give up soon anyways." Chouji said as he eats some chips.

"No he's not, he is going to win and become a chunin." Ino argued with Chouji.

"I guess you don't know Shikamaru that well." Chouji said as he continued to eat his chips.

**In the Fighter's Box**

"Now, why did he have to go and say that?" Tatshi asked Naruto, who just shrugged.

"I'm going to kill that kid if he comes back here!" Harnia yelled, making Kenshin and Tatshi pale.

"Now Harnia, that wouldn't be good for either women or the grass." Kenshin said as he sat down with his back resting against the railing.

"Man, I just hope that Shikamaru doesn't say that kind of thing around his future girlfriend. If he gets one after saying what he just said that is?" Naruto said as he just shook his head.

**Back to the Fight**

Temari's eye twitched as she got her fan ready. "That's it you're going to pay for that remark." She said as she did a wind gust with her fan.

Shikamaru threw two kunai next to each other at the wall, to have the handles of the kunai to be used as a platform. As the dust cleared he was standing on the kunai with his arms crossed. "Tch, you're too troublesome." Shikamaru said as he got ready to jump and run to the trees nearby.

"Why you little!" Temari then swung he fan, thus making another wind gust. When the dust cleared Shikamaru was gone. "Well, you are good at running." Temari said as she looks at the trees sensing his chalkra.

Shikamaru was hiding behind a tree, to get away from the wind gust his female opponent was sending at him. Shikamaru then put his hands together and made an 'O' with them.

**In the Fighter's Box**

"A hand sign? No I don't sense any chalkra forming." Tatshi mumbled to himself as he thought about what Shikamaru was doing.

"He's forming a strategy; he does this when he needs a way to overcome his opponent." Naruto said as he stood next to Tatshi.

"I bet you lost to him in some board game." Tatshi said as he looked at Naruto then at the fight.

"Yeah, playing a genius in chess is hard you know." Naruto said with a grim.

**In the Stands**

"A hand sign?" Kurenai asked and was answered by Asuma.

"No, just something he does when he thinks up a strategy." Asuma said while taking a puff from his cigarette.

"But from his grades in the academy, he was one of the lowest students." Kurenai said as she looked back at the fight.

"He said tests were troublesome, so he didn't do written tests. So later on, I give him an IQ test not really saying it was a test but a game. It turns out his IQ is like Naruto's over 200." Asuma said as he thought back to the games he and Shikamaru played. "And every time I played him in any game I would always lose." Asuma said as he looked back at the fight.

"Wow, never knew that when I used to pull pranks with him and Naruto." Kiba said as he looked back at the fight.

**Back to the Fight**

Shikamaru looked up, he had figured out a strategy. It was now time for him to put it in action. Shikamaru used his shadow possession jutsu with the shadow of the wall to try and get Temari, or to everyone else it seems to be.

Temari just gets out of range, and then marks it with a line in the dirt she made with her fan. "Ha, so this is how far you can stretch your shadow even if you thin it out. So all I have to do is get behind this line so you won't be able to capture me in that shadow of yours." She said as she sent another wind gust Shikamaru's way.

Shikamaru then took off his family's vest and tied it around with his headband, making a little parachute. He then let Temari's wind gust carry his parachute in the air. He then noticed his time delay made the sun set more, and it was his turn to go on the offensive. He stretched out his shadow again using more of the shadow from the wall.

Temari noticed the shadow coming her way and jumped behind the line, only to have the shadow still coming at her. She kept doing back flips to get out of range, when she was she smirked until a shadow appeared on the ground. Temari then looks up to see a parachute made out of Shikamaru's vest. Shikamaru's jutsu then uses the shadow from the parachute and continues to try to get Temari in his jutsu, but all he really is doing is leading her into the place he wants her to be.

After leading her to the front of the hole Naruto made, he withdrew his jutsu. Temari then put her fan into the ground in-front of her. _'Okay, all I have to do is create a clone and make that clone get captured in his jutsu, while I come out and hit him with a wind gust.' _Temari thought as she ran through the hand signs for the Bushin no jutsu. Just as she was about to do the jutsu, she got caught in Shikamaru's jutsu. _'What I can't move!' _She thought only to hear Shikamaru.

"Shadow possession success." He said as he came walking toward her, and she is doing the same thing since the captured and captor mimic movements. "I'll let you see how I got you." Shikamaru said as he turns his head, making her do the same thing. That's when her eyes went wide. She saw the shadow come up through the hole where she was in-front of. "Yeah, I did all those things just to lead you there. You may have thought up a strategy when you behind that fan, but I was already ten steps ahead of you. Even if you had gotten past this, I would have at least 1,000 ways to still get you in this jutsu." Shikamaru stated as he continued to walk toward her.

They stop about three yards away from each other, when Shikamaru raises his hand making Temari do the same. _'What is he going to do to me?'_ She thought as Shikamaru is about to speak.

"I…….give up." He says, making everyone shocked. "It's just that I'm about to run out of chalkra and it would be troublesome to go on any longer." Shikamaru stated as his jutsu canceled itself.

"Shousha: Sabaku no Temari." Gennma stated as he pointed at Temari, who was shocked none the less.

**In the Fighter's Box**

"At least he proved himself to be a captain of a team and get chunin." Tatshi said as he shook his head.

"I can't believe he would lie like that and say he ran out of chalkra. He is just too lazy to actually do any other jutsu." Naruto said as he shook his head with Tatshi, making Kenshin's and Harnia's sweat drop.

"What? Have you two gone crazy?" Harnia asked as she looked at the two jinchuurikis.

"No, think about it he only used one jutsu the whole match and he was at least ten to twenty steps ahead of his opponent." Tatshi said as he looked back at the arena.

"And you can't forget he even used the environment to his advantage." Naruto said as he pointed to the two holes he made.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say he is as smart as or smarter than you two." Kenshin stated as the two jinchuurikis nodded.

"He is as smart as us, if he was smarter than he would prove a great threat to our world status of smartest and deadliest ninja." Tatshi said with a grim.

"Yeah, if I could think of a name for Shikamaru it would be the 'Lazy Shadow of Konoha'." Naruto said laughing.

**In the Stands**

"Wow, Konoha sure does have some smart ninja." Momochi stated as he just witnessed a clear promotion to chunin for Shikamaru.

"Yes, I can agree with that even if he was holding back." Hanishi said as he looked at the arena.

"Wow, I can't believe he forfeited like that." Ino said as she looked at Shikamaru.

"I told you he would give up sooner or later." Chouji said as he ate more chips.

**In the Arena**

"Now Hudan Tatshi come down here." Gennma said as he looked up at the Fighter's box.

**In the Fighter's Box**

"Time for me to do something cruel to her." Tatshi said with a manic type giggle at the end.

"As long as it doesn't kill her, the sand, grass, and leaf are allies you know." Naruto said making Tatshi pout.

"Fine then, I won't, I'll just beat her to a pulp or make her crazy." Tatshi said then flew out the Fighter's box on the arena.

"He won't go that far, he'll just knock her out." Harnia said as she looked at her teammate float down. "He never could kill women without a little restraint, or even out right beat women." Harnia said as Kenshin nodded.

"Yeah, I know he could only do that if she was going to kill him or anyone he knew." Naruto said as he looked down at the arena.

**In the Arena**

Tatshi landed in front of a shocked Temari and a senbon chewing Gennma. "Yeah, let's do this already." Tatshi said as he cracked his neck.

"Okay then, the match between Sabaku no Temari and Hudan Tatshi will begin…….now." Gennma said as he backed up.

Tatshi just reached up to his headband and put his hand on the knot, which barely held the headband on his head. Tatshi just closes his left eye as he gets ready to untie the knot. Temari just yells out something Tatshi didn't feel like listening to. "Now, this match is over." Tatshi said as he untied the knot and let his headband hit the ground as he looked Temari in her eyes.

To Temari everything went green. She looked around and thought it was a genjutsu. She made a hand sign and spoke. "Kai!" Nothing happened though. "Huh? What's going on?" She asked as she looked around.

"It's no use; you are trapped in my Hidsugon. So what ever you do, it won't have any effect because I control everything. Now, this is where I'll torture you, if you don't give up right now." Tatshi said in a most serious tone.

"Okay, I have to admit this is a really great genjutsu. But this is not real, because all genjutsu techniques are to either put an enemy to sleep or render them unable to defend themselves for you to deal a deathblow." Temari said as she looked at Tatshi.

"Well you know about decent genjutsus, but I can show you something worse than the Shukaku." Tatshi said with a grim as he ran through handseals. "I control every thing in here as I said earlier, so I'll show you the hell dragon himself." Then Tatshi slammed his hands on the ground as a giant cage rose up from it.

"**Hey Tatshi, why did you bring me out?"** The eight tails asked his container.

"Hold on, I'll tell you after I bring out someone else." Tatshi said as he did a couple handseals and touched his forehead. Then Tatshi spilt in two people one with his regular appearance, while the other wore baggy black pants with a black sweatshirt and black sneakers. This Tatshi wore a headband covering his left eye and had an afro, like the younger Tatshi.

"Ah, been awhile since I've been out." The dark Tatshi said as he stretched out his limbs.

"Seems we're all here, now to show the Shukaku's container's sister why this bloodline technique is to fear when our use." Tatshi said as he looked from dark Tatshi to the eight tails.

"**The Shukaku huh? Did you that fox learn how to seal him properly?" **The eight tails asked as he put his hand to his chin.

"Yeah yeah, we got everything set. Now dark me, would you like to start the torture or do you eight tails?" Tatshi asked the two. Temari was just struck in fear, she couldn't move from the fact she is seeing a demon lord in-front of her.

"You never had a gut for torture did you? No matter, now the matter is how far do I go?" The dark Tatshi said with a sinister grim, one that would make even the Kyuubi shake.

"**I swear, you grown even eviler from the last time we spoke."** The eight tails said as he shook off the grim and the thoughts off countless things this dark being would do just for fun.

"Oh I have, I've been thinking of countless ways to make someone lose their voice and feel intense pain just by the touch of a pressure point without dieing." The dark Tatshi said with a smile and laughter.

"I can't believe I'm your light side and still have some dark thoughts." Tatshi said as he tried not to think about the countless ways his 'other' side could be a torture specialist and love it, even if he was at the receiving end of the torture.

"Well, if I was in control of you on the outside I could get that girl with that great choice of words in a bedroom and have her scream in pleasure." Dark Tatshi said with a giggle.

"Pervert." Tatshi said as he walked over to Temari.

"**That sounds like a great idea, I'm all for Shadow's suggestion."** The eight tails said as he giggled with Shadow. (Aka Dark Tatshi)

"What are you two? One is a pervert that looks like me and the other is a one million year old dragon lord, which wants to go out and get laid." Tatshi said as he shook his head. "Now do you give up? If you don't you'll have to put up with those two and have a hell of a load of mental damage." Tatshi said as he turned to Temari and pointed to the two behind him.

"I….I….I….g-g-g-give up, just please don't hurt me please!" Temari shouted as Tatshi nodded.

"Good, I wouldn't like an innocent girl to put up with these two." Tatshi said as he walked over to Shadow.

"Party killer." Shadow said as he readied the handseals and touched Tatshi's head, thus merging the two.

"**So, what are you going to do about her?"** The eight tails asked Tatshi.

"Who?" Tatshi asked as he looked at the eight tails.

"**The girl from three weeks ago, that's who. You haven't seen her since; it would do you some good to search for her."** The eight tails asked, as he looked at Tatshi in his eye.

"She's still with that snake; even if I knew where she was she wouldn't willingly come to the grass just like that." Tatshi said as he closed his eyes canceling the Hidsugon. He then bent down and picked up his headband and retied it, so it would cover his right eye.

"I forfeit, I never want to see that again……never." Temari then started to mumble about Tatshi being a sadist, which made him laugh as he turned and flew away.

"Shousha: Hudan Tatshi." Gennma said as he rubbed the back of his head.

**In the Stands**

"He actually showed her those two……" Hanishi mumbled out.

"He showed her who?" Moushi said as he thought it out. "I know one, but there is someone else?" Moushi said as he looked at Kenana.

"His dark side you idiot, I know you seen him on one our missions together." Kenana said as she yelled at Moushi.

"Yeah, he doesn't come out that often now…….But he doesn't use that much either." Momochi said as he put his hand to his chin.

"What did he do to make her quit after five seconds?" Kurenai asked as she looked at Tatshi.

"I don't know, but whatever it was it freaked out the girl to the core." Asuma said as he took a drag from his cigarette.

"He just looked her in the eye and five seconds later she looked like she seen hell." Ino said as she wondered about the strength of the grass shinobi.

"I know, was it a genjutsu? If it was he didn't do any handsigns or do anything but look in her eyes." Sakura said as she looked at Temari, whom looked like a mess from the stress.

**In the Fighter's Box**

"Five seconds, man he could at least showed some jutsus." Kenshin said as he sighed.

"Well, you know Tatshi straight to the point no goofing around." Hernia said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I wonder what he made her endure." Naruto said as he thought of countless things that made him shiver at the thought. Just then Tatshi dropped down from the sky.

"Don't think about it, whatever you think of will not be it or all of it." Tatshi said with a smile.

"Well, I'll try not to think about it then." Naruto said as he looked at the arena.

"Well, it looks like the Uchiha won't show his face. No matter, I always knew that idiot was weak." Tatshi said as he brushed himself off.

**In the Arena**

Gennma looks up at the crowd and they seemed to get restless. Gennma then looks at the V.I.P box and waits for the decision on the Hokage.

**In the V.I.P Box**

"Hmm, it seems that Sasuke will not be coming so I will have to disqualify him." The Hokage said as he was about to signal Gennma, but was stopped yet again by the Kazekage.

"Can't you give him another five minutes? I mean, the crowd and all the shinobi will be disappointed that they couldn't see the last Uchiha fight against Gaara." The Kazekage said as he looked the Hokage in the eyes.

"Fine, I will give him another five minutes no more." The Hokage said as he told a jounin to tell Gennma to delay the match for another five minutes.

**In the Arena**

'_So, he's delaying the match for another five minutes. The crowd is getting restless this better be a good match for their stake.'_ Gennma thought as he got the information and relayed it to the crowd.

**In the Fighter's Box**

"Come the hell on, this is a load of bull. He better still be a gennin after this, because I'll kill the Konoha council myself even if I have to go through all of Konoha to do It." Tatshi said as he continued to rant on about how Konoha was playing 'favorites' to certain clans.

"Just shut up Tatshi, you know what you're saying right? You would have to go through me, then several squads of ANBU, and then the Hokage. I know you could get by me, but you wouldn't have enough strength to get pass the Hokage then kill the council with a little weak punch." Naruto said with laughter at the end. "But you're right about playing favorites with some clans." Naruto then sat down with his back to the rail.

"It pisses me off; sometimes I wish I made a shinobi village to make everyone equal in everyway. Not power wise they would have to work for their own power, but the council wouldn't have the power to overrule the Kage and vise versa if then situation was fair." Tatshi said as he leant over the rail.

**In the Arena**

Four minutes and fifty seconds had passed and Gennma was counting down the last ten seconds. _'10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1'_ As soon as he thought one a small cloud of smoke and leaves appeared, with two figures in it. _'A teleporting jutsu…must be Kakashi.'_ Gennma thought as the cloud was clearing.

"Are we disqualified, or did we make it in time?" The taller figure said in a lazy voice as he stepped over the leaves on the ground.

"No just made it in time, now we start the match between Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku no Gaara." Gennma said as he saw Kakashi and Sasuke as the cloud of smoke disappeared.

**In the Fighter's Box**

"Finally, so the no so great Uchiha took his sweet ol' time getting his ass here." Tatshi said as he cursed Sasuke in every possible way.

"Tatshi, give him the benefit of the doubt. He did loose his clan because of his brother." Naruto said as he knew well of the Uchiha massacre.

"That doesn't mean shit, people lose their families and clans every day but that doesn't mean we're better than everyone else. Look at us for insistence, we didn't have any parents but all we had were people who treated us like actual humans when everyone else treated us like shit." Tatshi said as he thought back to the beatings he couldn't avoid.

"Yeah, I never want to think back to that time. That's something no one should ever go through." Naruto said as he thought back to the foodless days and the beatings the days after.

"Well, enough reminiscing we have a one sided fight to see." Tatshi said with a sadistic smile. He then left for the crowd to get himself a seat. Naruto soon followed behind, leaving Kenshin and Harnia to watch the match from the Fighter's Box.

**In the Arena**

Gaara transported himself to the arena as he looked Sasuke in the eye. "Weakling, mother does not want you're blood." Gaara said as he looked up in the crowds directly at Naruto and Tatshi.

Sasuke was ticked off when he seen the two people Gaara was staring at. "I'm a weakling huh? I'll make you pay for those words." Sasuke said as he got ready to fight.

**In the Stands**

"Sensei, where have you been with Sasuke?" Sakura asked Kakashi as she looked at her sensei.

"Just some training that's all." Kakashi said with a lazy smile under his mask.

"I wonder what the 'Copy Nin' taught to a weakling like Sasuke." Tatshi said as he stepped toward the group with Naruto behind him.

"Yeah, what ever it was it won't let him win against someone like Gaara." Naruto said as he took a seat next to Chouji and Tatshi.

"How dare you speak about Sasuke like that?!" Ino yelled, only to be stopped by both Kakashi and Sakura.

"You don't want to get into a fight with him Ino, he won't hold back if you try to harm him." Sakura said as she held her arm and wrist.

Tatshi just looked at Ino with a cold glare, and then smiled until he was stopped by Naruto. "Tatshi, stop scaring her it's rude to do that you know." Naruto said with a foxy smile, which made Tatshi mumble something about fox's with stupid ass smiles.

"Fine, I'll try to stop scaring the no battle experienced baby and go see how Hinata is doing." Tatshi said with a grim as he got up and walked over to the area where Naruto's sensei and teammate were.

"Hey she's with me!" Naruto said, but Tatshi kept walking. "At least wait up man!" Naruto yelled as he ran up to Tatshi.

"I really hate fan girls like those two; all they think is about their 'Sasuke' or who ever. If they did that in the middle of a fight, I bet they would be dead in a second." Tatshi said as he sat down next to Asuma.

"Yeah, well it's not they'll see war anytime soon." Naruto said to Tatshi as he sat down next to Hinata. "Hey Hinata, you okay? Well, I got pay back for you." Naruto said with his foxy grim, making Tatshi, Kiba, and Asuma groan as they seen Hinata and Kurenai blush.

"Asuma is it just me, or is that stupid grim a jutsu made just to get women?" Tatshi asked Asuma, who just shrugged.

"I don't know, but it seems like it though." Asuma said as he looked at Kurenai and Hinata.

"Well, it would be better to figure out this than watching this match." Tatshi said as he looked down at the arena and see Gaara covered in a dome of sand, while Sasuke was on the wall going through handsigns. "Well, now this just got interesting." Tatshi said catching Naruto's attention as he looked at the fight.

**Back to the Fight**

Gaara was trying to transform into his Shakaku form inside the sand dome. He had the Shakaku eye floating around outside the dome. Meanwhile, Sasuke was standing with his feet stuck on the wall running through handsigns. He finished and his hand started to charge up with lightning. **"Lightning Edge!"** Sasuke said as he ran down the side of the wall charging at the sand dome. Thanks to Sasuke's Sharingon, he could avoid the sand spikes sticking out of the sand dome at him. Sasuke connected with the jutsu, and his arm hit Gaara inside the dome.

Gaara felt something warm run down his right shoulder. "What's this……this is blood MY BLOOD!" Gaara shouted, making both Naruto and Tatshi stand up from their seats.

Sasuke tried to get his arm free, and then his arm felt like it was getting crushed so he then filled it with lightning chalkra again. He then pulled it out of the dome with a long claw reaching for him.

**In the Stands**

"He's actually transforming into that, this is bad." Tatshi said as he had his hands on his swords.

"You don't have to tell me that, if he did in fact transform, we will have to stop him." Naruto said as he put his hand on his new katana.

"What are you two talking about?" Kiba asked the two.

"Nothing, just stay down if things break out." Tatshi said to Kiba with the coldest glare he had ever given.

"Don't tell me that he is like you two?" Kurenai asked the two jinchuurikis, who just nodded and got ready.

**Back to the Fight**

The sand around Gaara started to fall after the claw went back inside the dome. Gaara was standing there with his hand on his shoulder. Then something happened in the V.I.P box, as his sister and brother transported next to him with his sensei.

**In the V.I.P Box**

Orochimaru as the Kazekage threw a smoke bomb down on the floor of the V.I.P box. Then the two jounin escorts he had with him threw six kunai at the Hokage's body guard, thus killing him. Orochimaru, who is still dressed like the Kazekage then appeared behind the Hokage. "Kazekage-sama, what is the meaning of this?" The Hokage asked.

Orochimaru with his spare hand reached up and pulled the face of the Kazekage off reviling his true face. "Sarutobi-sensei, I thought you would recognize your own student." Orochimaru said with his signature laughter. (A/N: In my thoughts, that 'kukuku' laughter is really gay and screams pedophile and for the two guys plays him in both the Japanese and English versions I feel bad because the two are playing a pedophile bad guy if that wasn't enough.)

"I should have known it was you. So what is your goal coming here? Revenge because you didn't get chosen as the fourth Hokage?" Sarutobi asked Orochimaru.

"No, I came here to get a new sound shinobi and destroy Konoha." Orochimaru said as he started to tear.

"What are those, tears of sadness or of joy?" Sarutobi asked Orochimaru, as a genjutsu affected everyone with no idea how to dispel it or had low chalkra in the crowd.

Orochimaru then stabbed his hand, and then yawned. "No I was a little tired from staying in the disguise so long." Then the ANBU came and slashed the sand guards in two, and then they reveled as four sound shinobi.

"Ah, finally out of that awful disguise." A fat guy with orange hair said as he stretched his arms.

"Shut up fat ass, at least you didn't have to smell your fat ass." Tayuya said as she cracked her neck. She then looked around and saw Tatshi in the stands looking directly at her. _'Oh shit, he's here…will he kill me?'_ She thought, but was quickly pulled out from her thoughts because of her teammates.

"Stop complaining you two and get in position to do our job." A guy with two heads, on where is supposed to be and the other at the top of his back.

"Yeah unless you two want Orochimaru-sama to be angry." A guy with four arms said as he ran through the handseals, along with the other four. They made walls surrounding Orochimaru and Sarutobi, with walls a mile high.

"Hokage-sama we're coming!" An ANBU member said as he charged into the wall, only to be burned to a crisp as he touched the wall.

**In the Stands**

"It looks like they will see war. I'll help the shinobi at the front line, you go after Gaara." Tatshi said to Naruto, who just nodded.

"Wait, you two are just gennin, you should get to safety." A leaf chunin said as he over heard the two.

"Shut up, a chunin like you wouldn't know how powerful we are." Tatshi said as he flew off to the explosion at the east gate.

"Okay, I guess we will have to fight the sound and sand just to get out of here alive." Hanishi said as he pulled out a dark blue katana.

"I guess we will have to be partners again huh Hanishi." Momochi said as he pulled out two miniature daggers.

"Action, yeah this is what I'm talking about." Moushi said as he took off the weights he had on his arms and legs.

"Moushi stop fooling around this is serious. Now let's protect Konoha like we would protect the grass." Kenana said as she pulled up grass from the cracks in the floor tile. The four then charged the sound and sand shinobi that surrounded them.

"Looks like those four are having fun." Kakashi said in a lazy voice. "Sakura, wake up Kiba and Ino. After you wake them up go after Sasuke and Naruto. I didn't teach you some genjutsu for nothing." Kakashi said as he fought some sound and sand shinobi.

"Wouldn't it be wise if I wake up Chouji and Shikamaru too, so we can go as a group?" Sakura asked Kakashi as he threw the two dead shinobi aside.

"Don't you know anything about survival training? It's better to go in two to five person groups, because they are less detectable." Kakashi said as he ran through handseals.

"Who will be our fourth person then?" Sakura asked Kakashi. Kakashi then slammed his hands down on the back of a person and smoke appeared. As the cloud of smoke dissipated a small pug was there.

"Kakashi, why did you summon me? You better have a good reason or I'll bite you." The said as he showed his teeth.

"Come on Pakkun, we need you to guide these three to get Sasuke and Naruto." Kakashi said as he pointed out the three gennin.

"Fine, let's go then." Pakkun then leapt off in the direction Naruto and Sasuke went with the gennin soon following as Sakura undid the genjutsu on them.

**With Tatshi at the North Gate**

Tatshi landed on the roof of a tall building looking at the three headed snake glaring at him and hissing. Then about 30 enemy shinobi were around him. "That's all, a weak snake and 30 rats…all of you have a death wish I guess." Tatshi said unleashing two tails of chalkra with a sadistic smirk.

"What…are…you?" One sand shinobi said as they all backed up; even then snake slithered back from the burst of chalkra.

"**Your worst nightmare."** Tatshi said with a smile that just made all the surrounding enemy shinobi back up and fall on their asses. "No running? It makes it that much easier for me." Tatshi said as he flexed his claws and disappeared. In a matter of milliseconds, all 30 shinobi had been killed in one blow or left half dead. Tatshi walked over to the only conscious shinobi slowly. He bent down with the tails still around him. **"When you see kami-sama, tell him that it was fun."** Tatshi smiled and that was the last thing that shinobi seen as the two tails of chalkra penetrate his head like a hot knife through butter. Tatshi walked over to the edge of the building as the snaked backed up. **"Pitiful, but wise snake knows when to fear a dragon. You won't be in this world longer; I'll send you back after I have the boss' oldest son give you a brutal punishment."** Tatshi then ran through hand seals and slammed down his hands on the ground shouting. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** A huge dragon with blue scales appeared and looked at the huge chalkra giving signature.

"Oh it's you Tatshi, what do you want? I was busy talking to father." The dragon said with an attitude.

"**Saigon shut up! You are to give punishment to this snake to what you deem fit. They did break the law between us and we are at war with them now. When you are done, tell you're father he'll see me in the near future."** Tatshi said making the dragon cringed from the acid sound of his voice. The dragon then smiled as he looked at the three headed snake crower in fear.

"So, the snake clan dares to go against the dragon clan who let's the snake clan go on barrowed power. It will be my pleasure to teach you snakes a lesson." Saigon said as he reviled his sharp fangs and charges at the snake. Tatshi with a sadistic grim as he right eye shown and his left eye covered then walked toward the army of sound shinobi, who were at the time releasing any waste they had built up in their bodies now into their pants.

**With Naruto**

'_Man, watching these five run around is sad. Oi Kyuubi, got any stories of battles to pass the time? Because this is boring, watching this idiot catch up with them when he should be back helping the village.'_ Naruto thought as he remained undetected by both Sasuke and the sand trio.

"**Kit, you really are something. You don't even like the hunt, which I adore!** **Sometimes I am ashamed for you being MY container."** The Kyuubi said as he shook his head inside Naruto.

'_Wow Kyuubi, I was just bored because this is like child's play and could stop them at any time. But, I want to just stop one person since Gaara is weakened.'_ Naruto thought as he stopped in a tree seeing Sasuke finally catching up with the sand trio.

"**Sounds like you just want the lazy way out."** The Kyuubi said in a blunt yet angry tone.

'_Well, yeah that's what I am going for.'_ Naruto thought as he began to listen in on the confrontation.

"The Uchiha, he's finally caught up. I finally get to use crow." Kankuro said as he began to reach behind his back for the warped up object, only to be stopped by his sister.

"No Kankuro, I'll take care of the Uchiha or at least delay him so you can get further away." Temari said as she started to hand Gaara to her brother.

"Stop delaying, I'm here to take Gaara and anyone else in the way out." Sasuke said in an agitated voice.

"Okay, Temari just be careful he's strong enough to injure Gaara and live." Kankuro said before he leapt away. This was the time Naruto leapt out of his hiding spot and landed a couple branches behind Temari.

"Good it should be easy to seal up that when I knock out the puppet user." Naruto said rubbing his chin, looking the way Kankuro left with Gaara. He also completely ignored the looks of Sasuke and Temari.

"But…but…how? We didn't sense your chalkra! Why…can't I sense it, I am standing here looking at you now?!" Temari shouted at Naruto, who just decided to turn around now.

"Huh? You say something? I wasn't paying attention; I was musing on my own thoughts." Naruto said with a foxy grim and then turned to leave. "Well, anyway I don't have time. I have to help a friend of a friend of mine." Naruto said right before he disappeared.

'_Why is he so strong and fast?'_ Sasuke thought for a second as he regains his composer along with Temari.

Naruto was speeding through the trees, still hiding his chalkra signature as he did. He did a big leap into the sky, as he was descending he positioned himself to land facing Kankuro with a foxy grim, which he did. "Yo." He said in a lazy tone with his grim still showing.

Kankuro was less than surprised when he still couldn't sense Naruto's chalkra signature. "But…how?" Kankuro asked as he put Gaara down leaning him on the tree trunk. Kankuro then reached behind him for the warped object, only to have his hand grabbed in a blink of an eye.

"Ah ah ah, no fighting for you." Naruto said shaking his head and then made a swift movement with his other hand, thus knocking out the puppet user.

Naruto then laid Kankuro down on the tree branch. He then turns to Gaara, who was breathing heavily from the wound healing slowly. He walks slowly to Gaara as he made seals on his hand. He then used his speed to dodge the sand that started to attack him. He finally reached Gaara and stretched out his hand yelling. **"Five Elemental Seal: Seal Strengthening!"** The five seals one on each finger hit Gaara's three elemental seal containing the Shukaku's primal thoughts and body, and then he became complete. The true Shukaku was now inside Gaara. Naruto felt the difference from the jinchuuriki in-front of him and then did handseals to enter his conscious.

**Gaara's Mind**

Naruto then looked around and was surprised how fast Gaara's mind changed from a blood red sky to the desert with a play ground in the middle of it. Naruto walked toward the play ground, when a huge gate came out behind the play ground. Naruto reached the play ground he seen what could be a young Gaara at the age of nine. He approached the boy and bent down to the boy's height and looked him in the eyes and saw sadness. Naruto then smiled and spoke. "If you need a friend, you have me and three friends of mine who want to be your friend and your companion of yours." Naruto said making the boy look at him wide eyed.

"Really?" The kid version of Gaara asked. Naruto nodded a 'yes' at Gaara and touched the ground after a series of hand seals. The cage of the Kyuubi then appeared behind him. He then looked at the kid version of Gaara, who was wide eyed at the time and smiled at him again.

"Here's one of the people who wants to be your friend and is a friend of your companion of yours." Naruto said as he turned back to the cage and yelled. "Yo, Kyuubi you awake? You want to meet Gaara and the Shukaku?" Naruto said as the Kyuubi growled and muttered an annoyed 'yes'. "There we go that's my boy!" Naruto cheerfully said making the Kyuubi's sweat drop to a very, very low point over the ground.

"**I'll pretend I didn't hear that."** The Kyuubi said to the two noticing Gaara getting older as the time passed. **"Shukaku! You're there aren't you? If not, I'm going to get out of this cage and make sure you're there!"** The Kyuubi said making laughter erupt from Naruto.

"**Ugh, why do I feel like I had me head ripped off?"** The Shukaku said as he rubbed the side of his head. (A/N: The Shukaku is Irish get over it.) **"Ah Kyuubi, what do I owe the honor of seeing you eh?"** The Shukaku said as he looked around. **"And where the hell are we?"** The Shukaku was interrupted by his musings by Naruto.

"Why you were sealed inside this kid right here." Naruto said as he pointed to a now aged Gaara as he was on the outside of his conscious.

"**What then how is the Kyuubi here?"** The Shukaku asked as he looked at the desert landscape, which he liked.

"**The boy who showed you your jailer is mine."** The Kyuubi said as he shook his head. **"I know it is a shame."** The Kyuubi said earning a very icy glare from Naruto and laughter from the Shukaku.

"**Ah, at least I know I'm not the only one who had this fate. You know any others who had this become of them?"** The Shukaku asked the Kyuubi, who just nodded and sighed.

"**Yes, our good friend the eight tailed hell dragon, which recently named himself in human tongue, is now Jin."** The Kyuubi said as he rubbed the bottom of his chin.

"Jin, when did he do this?" Naruto asked with a confused face.

"**Kit, you as usual weren't paying attention. He did it the last time we met, and you're still not paying attention."** The Kyuubi said as he saw Naruto looking around Gaara's mindscape. The Shukaku just laughed at the remark and then saw his jailer.

"**So how long was I in here and not know it?"** The Shukaku asked Gaara, who just looked at him.

"Twelve years, you've been here twelve years and just very bent on killing." Gaara said in a drawn back tone and wise at the same time.

"**Well that was me body going purely on its demon instincts, so I kind of fucked up on helping you when I was trying to take over and eat you're conscious."** The Shukaku said as he rubbed the back of his head. **"But now, since I'm here and can see that the Kyuubi trained his jailer to the bone, I am going to make you stronger and be more me."** Naruto was the least bit surprised when the Shukaku acted kind to Gaara.

"Aren't demons supposed to be mean and evil?" Naruto asked and shook his head. "Even foxy here was a little pissed off when I seen him the first time." Naruto said as he pointed to Kyuubi.

"**Did you wake him up?"** The Shukaku asked getting a nod from Naruto. **"Well that's one reason; the other reason is because he might be a little pissed off that you remind him of someone. As for me being nice so you call it, it's just that I need to repent for my actions that I was in a crazed state. We demons do have honor and as for helping he become stronger, I don't want to die as much Kyuubi does. We can see through your eyes and as what I can remember what me body seen is not pretty."** The Shukaku said with a crud grim.

"That makes since huh, Gaara?" Naruto asked as Gaara walked up to the Shukaku's cage and held his hand out. The Shukaku then reached out and shook Gaara's hand. "Well, that was unexpected." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Now, Suna and Oto are invading Konoha as we speak. I don't know what that snake did to get Suna's okay with this invasion, but I think it's not right." Naruto said as he rubbed the button of his chin.

"The Kazekage was killed by Orochimaru, and then he took his face and posed as the Kazekage…my father." Gaara said as he looked with little anger. (A/N: Gaara still doesn't like his dad.)

"How do you know this?" Naruto asked Gaara.

"**I can answer that, since he has me inside of him I give him the ability to tell people's chalkra apart to the extent that it was just a person in a really good henge."** The Shukaku said with another crud grim.

"Works good for me, now let's hurry up and meet with Tatshi before he kills every from both Suna and Oto." Naruto said with a foxy grim as he dispelled the jutsu.

**A/N: Okay sorry for the very, very long update. I was busy with final fantasy 11 and other things. But during the two months I was gradually writing this, so I didn't give up I was writing! And also I'm writing a Naruto and black lagoon cross over ff, that'll be out sometime after a couple of chapters. This will only be the chapter this long, 38 pages on word. That's a lot of words for my own good. The next chapter will be more surprises and this turn of events will affect the future in this story and trust me, you'll see a lot of it during the rescue Sasuke arc. Now, I'll try to update more with about chapters of 15-18 pages of word in length. Lilchaos420 out!**


	10. Author note

**A/N: To all my current stories!**

**Okay, I just got a new computer since my old one crashed...my it R.I.P with all the anime, music , and chapters I had on it. Okay now since I just checked my email last night I had a lot of letters saying I should update so yeah I will, BUT things will get rewritten like some chapters of the 8 and 9 tails lives and friendship. Yeah I will rewrite some of the chapters to make the story a little more understanding on Tatshi and also on Naruto. Also for my The 8 and 9 tails sealed in brothers will be completely rewritten and it will become a dark story if you think Tatshi's dark side is evil in the other story you will find this side a lot more disrespectful, more music intoned, more seductive, and also cruel when it comes to fights less tolerable to people who aren't worth his time, even in sparring. This side of Tatshi will actually be shown more often than the one in my previous story and also the fight scenes will be more descriptive like the fights in my one piece story. Naruto in this story will actually be more quiet and take jabs at people who seem to annoy him like the Naruto in the story where he is trained by Sasori then searches for his twin sister Karin, sorry I forget the whole title of this fan fiction but it has the words puppet in it and is a must read story. Also I tribute all the puns I make Naruto say to the author of that story since it's one of the best stories I have read and I have read a lot of fan fictions. Now back to Tatshi's normal side if you would like to call it that. I would call him a true shinobi to the sense of it. Since he has no emotion what so ever...this will have to do with their past as he witnessed something while Naruto was unconscious. So when it comes down to everything dark Tatshi will be there to liven things up with dialog but he won't be there all the time. Now before I start to discuss my one piece story I have to say a couple more things about this story. The first thing is you won't know their pasts until the fight Sarutobi dies, this is so because it was actually part his fault only a small part that they came out like this. If you want to find out why you have to wait for that soul breaking chapter, even when I wrote down the scene I was shocked on how evil and cold hearted I was in my subconscious I mean if I was able to make this an episode it would have to edited and edited just for the scene of torture and how the act was committed. Now onto Akatsuki in this story...they will play a part in their lives that actually make dark Tatshi and Naruto more people friendly if you call dark Tatshi saying to Shino how he feel that he is a living act of bestiality with his bugs then yeah they are really people friendly. They will not train Naruto and Tatshi, actually the only things they learn from them are people skills cough if want to say that these people have people skills cough Actually they learn to fight from their bijuu but only a certain amount of things they learn from the bijuu the rest you can say they got the jutsu's on loan from other hidden villages, if you want to call it a loan then yeah. Now if you're a smart reader which I know most of you are, then you found out through my not so obvious hints that yes, Naruto and Tatshi will join Akatsuki. The thing is I have thought of a brilliant idea to make those two actually give youki to the statue without having their bijuu drained from them, but it comes at a price. I'm sure if Naruto went willing with Itachi then this could have been a possibility to the ways that Naruto could have survived and most likely been in Akatsuki after training. But I digress, from my story now Itachi, Pein, Mandra, and Konan will actually pay a huge part to Tatshi and Naruto, but mostly Pein and Konan as you will see why. Now onto the love interests if I feel like writing a little bit of romance in here and if I do it won't be a long term thing I can assure you that. It will probably to gain information or for undercover like a real shinobi. For weapons, Naruto will use either a gauntlets that have retractable claws that let like gloves or I may edit it so it makes a better idea of his weapon or hidden weapons like the push out blade that the assassins in "Assassin's Creed" wear. Tatshi will use two wakizashi blades or a Bo staff that is actually two katana inside of it. Now onto my one piece story I have to say it's going the way I wanted it to action wise since I actually got a review saying that the fight scene between Tatshi and Kanaye was one of the most descriptive actions scenes that person has ever read. I just need more time to work on it but since I'm coming out of school soon and will have free time expect great things from that. Now onto upcoming new stories, the first one will be a black lagoon Naruto cross over that I hope I can shift things here and there. And the last one that will come out will probably be a Hellsing Naruto crossover which I won't even start until I find out when Hellsing OVA 5 is coming out or is half way out. Hope to expect updates later this week or next week for all 3 stories and the new stories, the Black Lagoon cross over will probably come out in late May or early June that's if I really take things out and put things in or actually go through ideas over and over.**

**Ja ne and Gomen for not updating a lot more**

**LilChaos aka KageShodai on Ghost online and Itachisan on Final Fantasy XI**


End file.
